Mission Vergangenheit
by Reesa Walden
Summary: Das ist die Vorgeschichte zum Zeitspiel. Es ist die Geschichte von Alexander James Weasley, der aus der Zukunft gekommen ist, um Harry um Hilfe zu bitten. Was hatte James dazu bewogen auf die Suche nach Harry zu gehen? Wie ist es in den Untergrund gekommen? Die Ereignisse überschneiden sich teilweise mit dem Zeitspiel.
1. Der erste Tag von dem Rest meines Lebens

**Kapitel 1**

 **Der erste Tag von dem Rest des Lebens**

Der Morgen war klar und kalt. Trotz des Feuers im Kamin war es auch im Zimmer kalt, hauptsächlich deswegen, weil ich gestern Abend das Fenster nicht geschlossen hatte, als ich mich viel zu spät ins Haus schlich. Ich musste zwar aufstehen, doch ich verkroch mich unter die Decke und genoss die letzten Reste meines Traumes. Dieser Traum war wirklich schön! Ich träumte davon, dass ich die Schule als Klassenbester abgeschlossen hatte und dass Zimona Rotshield mit mir zum Abschlussball gehen würde.

„Aufwachen, Master James", die Stimme des alten Butlers vertrieb den schönen Traum endgültig. Ich stöhnte leise auf.

„Haben Sie vor sich zu erkälten?", erkündigte sich Karl neugierig. „Hier ist ja kälter als draußen."

Geblendet vor dem hellen Morgenlicht verzog ich das Gesicht, als ich unter der Decke auftauchte. Es war tatsächlich sehr kalt. Karl, war bereits dabei meine Kleidung aus einem großen Kleiderschrank herauszusuchen, das Fenster zu schließen wagte er nicht.

„Bei Merlins Bart, Karl", murmelte ich und tastete verschlafen nach dem Zauberstab, „Sie können doch nicht meinen ich habe es mit Absicht gemacht?!" Ohne hinzusehen schloss ich das Fenster und entfachte das Feuer in dem Kamin, die Wärme breitete sich schnell in dem großen Zimmer aus.

„Sagen Sie meinen Eltern bloß nichts, sie werden sich wieder maßlos aufregen, weil ich gestern wieder so lange unterwegs war." Der alte Butler lächelte verschwörerisch.

„Würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen, Master!", versicherte er.

Als ich einige Minuten später aus dem Badezimmer kam, war das Bett bereits gemacht und die Kleidung lag ordentlich gefaltet am Fußende. Wie so oft wunderte ich mich, wie gut Karl meine Wunschkleidung erraten konnte, ohne dass ich irgendwelche Wünsche äußerte oder Anweisungen gab.

„Sagen Sie mal Karl, sind Sie sich ganz sicher keine Hellseher in ihrer Familie zuhaben?", fragte ich scherzhaft.

„Ja, Master James, ich bin dessen sehr sicher", antwortete der alte Mann. „Wäre es anders, dann wäre ich nicht hier, um…", er verstummte und James bereute die Frage sofort. Einige Augenblicke herrschte zwischen uns betretenes Schweigen.

„Tut mir leid, Karl, ich wollte Sie nicht kränken."

„ _Ich_ muss mich entschuldigen", bestand der alte Mann, er stellte sich neben mir, während ich verlegen an meiner Kleidung zupfte.

„Ich weiß, dass wir es hier sehr gut haben, Master. Ich lebe lange genug, um zu wissen, dass Sie und Ihre Eltern, Gott möge euch beschützen, uns Muggel sehr gut behandelt. Ich bin unendlich glücklich hier zu sein und in diesem Haus leben zu dürfen, aber manchmal regt sich etwas in mir…" Ich berührte die Hand meines Butlers. Dieser Mann begleitete mich schon mein ganzes Leben lang. Er war seit der Stunde meiner Geburt an meiner Seite. Ich vergaß all zu oft, dass wir im Grunde zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Welten angehörten.

„Ist schon gut… ich weis, was Sie meinen", murmelte ich leise. „Und glauben Sie mir, ich bin auch sehr froh, dass Sie hier sind." Mit einem milden Lächeln richtet Karl die letzten Kleinigkeiten an meiner Kleidung, während ich mich selbst im Spiegel betrachtete.

„Wie geling es ihnen immer das Richtige herauszusuchen?", fragte ich. „Genau das wollte ich heute anziehen, woher haben Sie es gewusst?"

„Ich kenne Sie seit siebzehn Jahren, Master James", erwiderte der Butler. „Ich kenne Sie, vielleicht noch besser als Ihr Euch selber kennt." Ich seufzte. Dem war vermutlich tatsächlich so.

„Also! Ich denke ich bin soweit. Heute ist der erste Tag von dem Rest meines Lebens!"

Als ich im Salon ankam, war meine Familie bereits voll versammelt. Vater hob den Kopf von dem _Propheten_ und lächelte mich an.

„Na? Gut geschlafen?" Etwas in seiner Stimme verriet mir, dass er ganz genau wusste, dass meine Nacht kurz und kalt war.

„Morgen, alle zusammen", grüßte ich, um einer Antwort zu entgehen.

Holly, meine ältere Schwester murmelte etwas vor sich hin und winkte mir zu, während sie konzentriert die Feder anstarrte, die etwas sehr schnell notierte. Mutter tauchte neben mir auf und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Guten Morgen, mein Sonnenschein", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und ich wurde sofort rot, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass weder Holly, noch sein Vater etwas gehört haben.

„Mom, bitte…." Schließlich war ich keine sechs mehr.

„Ja, ja, ich weis schon, keine Kosenamen." Sie schubste mich zum dem runden Holztisch.

„Los, du muss frühstücken! Du wirst während der Prüfungen kaum Zeit haben richtig zu essen."

„Dauern sie wirklich so lange?", fragte ich zaghaft. Holly hob den Kopf und nickte lebhaft.

„Meine Prüfungen liefen sechs Stunden am Stück und dass nur deswegen, weil ich Alte Runen und Arithmetik vorher abgelegt habe." Am liebsten hätte ich aufgeheult. Ich war nicht einmal halb so gut, wie Holly, also gab es für mich keine Möglichkeit wenigsten ein Fach vorzeitig anzulegen. Ich brauchte alle Zeit, die ich kriegen konnte. Deswegen war ich die halbe Nacht in der Luft und habe das Fliegen geübt.

„Das werde ich nie im Leben schaffen", maulte ich. „Wie bitte schön soll ich all das hinkriegen?" Allein die Vorstellung all der Aufgaben, die auf mich kommen würden, war erschlagend.

„Das wirst du, mein Junge", ermunterte mich Vater, der die Zeitung weggelegt hatte. Er erhob sich und ging ebenfalls zum Tisch herüber, während mein Blick an der Zeitung hängen blieb. Auf der Titelseite war das Bild des Großen Lords angebracht und darunter die Unterschrift:  
 _„Neue Richtlinien in Umgang mit nicht magischen und halb menschlichen Geschöpfen in Planung."_ Und etwas weiter drunter war eine bunte Anzeige des Ministeriums:

 _„Eine einzigartige Chance für Absolventen der Magieoberschulen! Eine Aufgabe an den Grenzen fordert Ihr Können!"_ Ich fragte mich, was es für Aufgaben sind, für die das Können junger, halb ausgebildeter Magier gebraucht wird.

„Ja, das schaffst du schon", meinte auch Holly. „Du bist sehr gut, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Auch wenn ich keinen besonderen Appetit hatte, aß ich fleißig alles auf, was meine Mutter mir auftischte. Frühstück machte meine Mutter für gewöhnlich selbst, ohne Köchin oder andere Bedienstete. Als ich beinah fertig war, klingelte es an der Tür und einen Augenblick später tauchte in der Küche ein weißblonder Junge auf. Er lief zu mir herüber und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

„Hey, Kumpel, wie geht es dir?"

„Elend!", gestand ich. Der elende Verräter lachte.

„So soll es auch sein, sagt mein Vater zumindest. Damit du wirklich alles geben musst, um zu bestehen." Evan war so übertrieben fröhlich, dass ich ihm am liebsten erwürgt hätte. Doch dann würde ich keinen besten Freund mehr habe und das war eine betrübliche Aussicht.

„Hey du!", rief er grob als Jun, ein Dienstmädchen an uns vorbeiging. „Schaff mir sofort etwas zu trinken her!", befahl er barsch. Wie immer, wenn er mit Muggeln sprach, wurde der sonst so nette und zuvorkommende Evan gehässig und grob. Diese Wechsel irritierte mich noch immer, auch wenn ich Evan McBlur schon über acht Jahren kannte. Das arme Mädchen zuckte unter dem kalten Blick zusammen und huschte aus dem Zimmer, um nur einen Augenblick später mit einem vollen glas Butterbier zurück zu kommen.

Wortlos reichte sie Evan das Getränk, der es annahm ohne das Mädchen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Ich erhaschte plötzlich ein Blick auf Holly, die mit brennendem Blick Evans Rücken anstarrte. Sie hasste es, wenn jemand in ihrer Nähe solche Umgangsformen an den Tag legte.

„Warum ihr die frei laufen lässt ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel", meinte Evan, als er zusah, wie Jun das leere Tablett weg trug. „Was für ein Zauber verwendet ihr, dass die euch nicht davonlaufen?", fragte er und ich war sich sicher, dass Holly gleich in die Luft gehen würde, doch stattdessen sprang sie auf und wedelte vor Evans Nase mit einem Stapel Blätter.

„Familiengeheimnis", verkündete sie und in Evans Augen flammte Raffgier auf, als sein Blick den Blättern folgte. „Alles eigens von mir ausgearbeitet!", prahlte sie. Dass Holly eine begnadete Spruchschreiberin war, wusste jeder. Ihre Sprüche waren buchstäblich pures Gold wert und seit sie die Prüfungen abgelegt hatte, waren ihre Auftragsbücher voll. Unwillkürlich versuchte Evan nach dem Blättern zu greifen, was Holly und mich zum lachen brachte.

„Hast du genug Gold um meine Arbeit zu bezahlen?", fragte sie belustigt. „Und überhaupt, solltet ihr zwei Nasen nicht lägst unterwegs sein?"

Das mussten wir allerdings. Wenn wir noch mehr trödelten, würden wir keine Zeit mehr haben uns umzuziehen. Ich schnappte mir meine Jacke und die Dose mit dem Flohpulver und wir eilten zum Kamin. Evans Laune besserte sich schnell wieder und wir beide vergaßen Holly und ihre Angeberei. Ich wusste nicht warum meine Schwester dieses Theater veranstaltete, denn zufällig wusste ich, dass keiner unserer Diener mit irgendwelchen Zaubern belegt war, aber ich hatte nicht vor Evan vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

In wenigen Augenblicken kamen wir in der Großen Halle der Slytherin Magieoberschule heraus. Vor dem Kamin wartete ein ganz junges Mädchen auf uns. Sie trug ein schlichtes grüngraues Kleid und einfache Lederschuhe. Wie alle Muggelbediensteten in der Schule, trug sie ihr Haar ganz kurz und wagte es nicht uns auch nur anzusehen. Sie reichte uns jeweils ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier, auf dem einige kurze Anweisungen standen. Während wir die Zettel studierten, begann das Mädchen den Schmutz und den Russ neben dem Kamin aufzuräumen.

„Ich muss zuerst zur praktischen Magie", beschwerte sich Evan. „Ich kann diese Warengton nicht leiden, sie ist zu alt und zu dämlich! Warum darf sie eigentlich noch unterrichten?"  
Ich antwortete nicht, denn Evan beschwerte sich eigentlich über alle Lehrer. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich damit rühmen, Evans Lieblingslehrer zu sein.

„Ich habe zuerst Sport", ich seufzte erleichtert auf. Ich konnte diese Prüfung ablegen, bevor ich müde und womöglich verletzt wurde.

„Du Glückspilz!", meinte Evan sehnsüchtig.

„Jep! Das bin ich", grinste ich und lief sofort zu dem anderen Ende des Raumes. Von dort aus winkte ich Evan noch mal zu und verschwand hinter der großen Holztür. Der Hof war voller Schüler, die meisten gehörten, wie Evan und ich zu der Abschlussklasse und nutzten jede freie Minute, um zu üben. Ich lief quer durch den Hof, winkte einigen Freunden zu und wir wünschten uns lautstark alles Gute. Fünf weitere Schüler, waren zusammen mit mir zu der Sportprüfung angetreten, so, dass ich nicht lange nach meinem Namen auf der Umkleideräumen suchen musste. Aus dem gegebenen Anlass, bekam jeder von uns eine kleine Kabine, auf diese Weise konnten wir uns in aller Ruhe umziehen und etwas aufwärmen. In der Umkleide erwartete mich ein weiterer Diener, ein älterer Junge, der mir die Wechselkleidung aushändigte. Mit vollendeter Höflichkeit, ohne mich jedoch anzusehen, fragte er, ob ich eine Erfrischung wünschte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und begann mich umzuziehen. Der Junge, der kaum älter war, als ich half mir dabei, die Verschlüsse an Schultern und Rücken anzupassen. Mir war wie immer unwohl, bei dem Anblick der Schuldiener, die allesamt waren sie Muggel. Natürlich gab es die Muggeldiener fast überall, doch hier in der Schule wirkten sie irgendwie… gebrochen. Niemand schien Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen. Die meisten Lehrer und besonders die Schüler achteten auf sie nicht viel mehr als auf Möbelstücke. Die Dienerschaft gehörte für sie zu der Einrichtung. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen von einem Möbelstück angezogen zu werden.

„Weist du wer die Prüfungen abnimmt?", fragte ich den Jungen und der sah sich um. Offenbar ist es ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich meine Frag an ihn richten konnte.

„Na, ich meine dich", sagte ich bestimmt. „Weist du wer die Prüfungen abnimmt?"  
Der Junge wurde blass, noch nie wurde von einem der Schüler angesprochen und er wusste nicht Recht was er machen sollte. Zwar war es verboten mit den Schülern zu reden, aber auf direkte Fragen musste man doch antworten?

„Du heißt Oliver, richtig?" Der Junge nickte.

„Du bist doch seit Jahren hier, oder? Seit wir in der ersten waren." Wieder nickte der Junge.

„Sie.. sie s-s-sind James Weasley", stotterte der er.

„Richtig. Und weist du nun, wer da sitzt?"

„Mr. Douglas, Mr. Lowhead und Mrs. Kolly", sagte der Junge kaum hörbar. Solch ein Prüfungskollegium war genau die dunkle Wolke, die auf meinem Horizont gefehlt hatte.

„Na Prima! Das heißt ich dar Runden fliegen, bis ich siebzig werde", stöhnte ich. Der Junge überspielte das kichern gekonnt mit einem Hüsteln. Ich war mittlerweile in der Sportuniform und Oliver legte meine anderen Sachen zusammen. Suchend sah ich mich um. Etwas ganz entscheidendes fehlte. Ein Besen.

„Die Besen finden Sie in dem Schrank", sagte Oliver freundlich. Ichs nickte öffnete den Schrank. Es waren die üblichen Schulbesen, denn in Sinne der Chancengleichheit durften die Schüler nicht auf eignen Besen fliegen. Ich musterte die Auswahl einige Augenblicke und entschied mich für den klassischen Feuerblitz. Es war viel älter, als mein eigenes Model, aber es gehörte zu den alten robusten Modellen, die lange hielten und so Einiges über sich ergehen ließen. Entschlossen trat ich aus der Umkleide in den Schulstadion.

„Fangen wir gleich an, Mr. Weasley", sprach eine kleine, krank wirkende Frau in einem giftig gelben Umhang. Beiläufig zuckte sie ihren Zauberstab und eine Reihe bunter Ringe leuchte über dem Platz auf. Eine verschlungene gelbe Linie zeigte den Kurs an. Es war dieselbe Strecke, die ich in den letzten drei Tagen geübt hatte. Erleichtert trat ich an die Startlinie.

„Sie haben drei Minuten für diese Aufgabe", informierte sie mich mit kalter Förmlichkeit. „Die Zeit läuft ab dem Augenblick, ab dem Sie Ihren Besen bestiegen haben."

Weit über unseren Köpfen leuchteten eine riesige drei und zwei Nullen auf. Ich klammerte sich an dem Besenstiel und stieg auf. Wie beim Sprung ins kalte Wasser, stieß ich mich heftig von Boden ab und steuerte die erste Markierung an. Die gut eingeübten Bewegungen halfen ihm nicht über den Kurs nachzudenken, ich hatte genug Zeit zum Üben gehabt. Insgesamt waren fünf Strecken vorgegeben, welche mal letztendlich fliegen musste entschied Zufall. Die Strecke, die mir zugefallen war, war nicht sonderlich schwer, aber die einzige, die mit einer Zeitvorgabe versehen war. Mit einer viel zu knappen Zeitvorgabe. Vor mit leuchteten auf und erloschen bunte Kreise, unter mir flog die gelbe Kurslinie daher. Als ich landete erstarrte eine überdimensionale sieben über meinem Kopf. Damit hätte ich meine persönliche Bestzeit um sechs Sekunden überboten. Die beiden Männer nickten anerkennend, die Hexe hingegen war sichtlich enttäuscht über das Ergebnis, trotzdem zauberte sie ein O in die Luft.

„Gehen Sie, Mr. Weasley", sagte sie trocken und beinahe schon persönlich verletzt. „Sie haben bestanden. Als nächste haben die Trankkunde, sie haben zwanzig Minuten, um sich bei Professor Towfort zu melden."

Am Ende des Tages sank ich kraftlos neben einem der Tische im Speiseraum. Meine noch heute Morgen tadellos saubere Kleidung, war zerrissen, angesengt und schmutzig. Mein Haar war verklebt und mit feinem weißem Pulver überzogen. Dennoch war ich glücklich. Ich habe alle meine Prüfungen bestanden! Vier mit einem Ohnegleichen, fünf mit Erwartungen übertroffen und einem Annehmbar in der Kräuterkunde. Das war mehr als ich erhofft hatte, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich beinah den Kessel zum schmelzen brachte und den halben Inhalt auf dem Boden des Klassenzimmers verschüttet hatte. Zwei Bedienstete waren bereits dabei den Tisch zu decken, als Evan auftauchte. Sein rechter Arm war verbunden und hing in einer Schlinge. Er sah sauer aus, aber da hier war, hatte er auch er seine Prüfungen offenbar bestanden.

„Was hat dich denn schon wieder gebissen?", fragte ich und griff nach einem Krug Butterbier, das soeben auf den Tisch gestellt wurde. Ich goss zwei Becher ein.

„Mach dich ruhig über mich lustig", jammerte mein bester Freund. „Du musstest auch nicht einen Hypergreifen füttern." Ich musste lachen. Jede bisherige Begegnung zwischen Evan und einem Hypergreifen führte unweigerlich dazu, dass Evan Verletzungen davontrug.

„Nein, ich sollte einem Thestral einen Sattel anlegen. Verdammt schwer, wenn du mich fragst, denn die Viecher sind unsichtbar." Ich brauchte fast eine ganze Stunde, um das Vieh zu finden, ihn anzubinden, den Sattel zu holen und das Tier erneut zu finden, um ihm den Sattel endlich anzulegen.

Evan berichtete mir von seinen Ergebnissen, wobei er mich unentwegt versicherte, dass alle Lehrer es auf ihn abgesehen hätten. Seine Noten waren um einiges schlechter als meine Ergebnisse, obwohl er im Grunde kein schlechter Schüler war. Ihm fehlte es an Fleiß und das, was mein Vater „Sitzfleisch" nannte.

„Das macht nichts", verkündete Evan mit gekränktem Stolz. „Ich gehe sowieso zu den Jägern! Da muss man nicht außer reinem Blut vorweisen und das wird bei mir wohl kein Problem sein." Nein, das wird ganz sicher kein Problem darstellen.

„Du willst zu den Jägern? Bist du dir sicher?", fragte ich und dabei musste ich an die Anzeige des Ministeriums denken.

„Natürlich! Das habe ich schon seit Jahren vor!", erzählte er weiter. „Stell dir vor, für jeden Muggel bekommst du fünf tausend Galeonen, sechs, wenn es `ne Frau ist und sieben für jedes Kind unter fünf Jahren. Da kann man ganz schnell großes Geld machen." Ich sagte nichts, denn allein bei dem Gedanken jemanden wie Vieh zu jagen wurde mir schlecht.

„Ich fange vielleicht bei meinem Vater an", sagte ich aus irgendeinem Grund, während Evan in seinen Träumen schwelgte. „Er meinte, dass er mir eine Stelle in Vertreib besorgen kann." Wieder leuchteten in Evans blauen Augen Geldgier und Neid auf. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor zu prallen. Eigentlich wollte ich Evan ebenfalls anbieten mit meinem Vater wegen einer Einstellung zu sprechen. Doch Evans Bemerkung über die Muggel zwang mich beinah dazu.

„Ich bekomme 15 Prozent Provision für jeden verkauften Drachen", erklärte ich vertrauensvoll. Wobei ich es schamlos übertrieb. „Das sind so 12 bis 15 Tausend Galeonen und die neuen Züchtungen sind noch teurer." Ich konnte mich einfach nicht stoppen. „Ich meine, sehe dir selbst die Jäger an, sie alle fliegen mit Vaters Drachen und dann noch die Nationalmannschaften." Evan sah mich neidvoll an. Nicht weil es ihm an Geld fehlte, sondern, weil ich ihn daran erinnerte, dass er nicht _alles_ haben konnte.

Da ich mich immer noch nicht stoppen konnte, zog ich eine silberne Plakette unter dem Unhang hervor. Es war eine kleine Zugabe zu den Ergebnissen heutigen Tages.

„Hab heute von einem der Prüfer bekommen", erklärte ich und reichte die Plakette an meinen Freund weiter. „Er meinte, dass er vor einigen Monaten zugesehen hatte, wie ich spiele. Ich meine es ist zwar Quidditch und nicht Dragofort, aber…",

„Wow, die Irische Nationalmannschaft... die sind die besten in Quidditch."

Dass er eigentlich nur auf Dragofort stand, vergaß Evan, denn einen Freund bei der irischen Nationalmannschaft für Quidditch zu haben war bedeutend cooler als unbekannten Typen bei Dragofort zu zujubeln. Evan freute sich aufrichtig für mich und das versetzte mir einen kleinen Stich. Evan war mein Freund und ich sollte ihn akzeptieren, so wie er ist. Mag sein, dass seine Pläne mir nicht zusagen, aber er blieb mein Freund.

Zuhause erwartete mich eine echte Überraschungsparty. Die Eingangshalle und das Esszimmer waren festlich geschmückt und zusammen mit meinen Eltern warteten meine Cousins und Cousinen auf mich, so wie meine Freunde. Evan lächelte mich verlegen an, offenbar wurde er erst im letzten Augenblick eingeweiht, denn ich wusste ganz sicher, dass er niemals in der Lage gewesen währe das Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. An der Wand hingen bereits die Ergebnisse meiner Prüfungen aus. An der Stelle, mit der Annehmbar stand passende Weise eine wuchernde Zimmerpflanze, die das Ergebnis wunderbar verdeckte. Meine Mutter umarmte mich als erste, Vater klopfte mir anerkennend auf die Schulter und Holly umarmte mich kurz und überreichte mir feierlich ein rundes Kästchen.

„Ein paar Sprüche", kommentierte meine Schwester etwas verlegen. „Habe sie extra für dich geschrieben, ich hoffe du findest sie nützlich. Es ist auch eine Anleitung dabei." Ich grinste glücklich.

„Danke, Holly", wir umarmten uns wieder. „Wirklich, vielen Dank! Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Sprüche toll sind", flüsterte ich, weil meine Stimme zu versagen drohte. Holly und ich waren immer die besten Freunde gewesen. Klar hatten auch wir ab und zu Streit, aber das dauerte nie länger, als ein paar Stunden.

„Nun komm endlich", drängte meine Mutter. „Wir alle haben Hunger und ohne dich wollten wir nicht essen."

Nach vier weiteren Stunden war ich kaum in der Lage klar zu denken. Das Haus war voller Gäste, die mit mir feierten. In dem Esszimmer spielte eine Band und während die Gäste sich amüsierten, flüchtete ich von dem Lärm und der Menschenmenge in den Keller. Ich wollte für einen Augenblick allein sein, den Tag in mich aufsaugen. Unten im Keller war es still und kühl. Ich lehnte sich gegen die Wand und genoss die Kühle. Nach einer Weile hörte ich, dass nach mir bereits gesucht wurde und da ich noch nicht vorhatte mich wieder meiner Familie und meinen Gästen anzuschließen, arbeitete ich mich durch die Berge alter Sachen immer weiter nach hinten, wo ich schließlich eine Nische in der Wand fand, in der ich mich hervorragend verstecken konnte.

Ich war glücklich, wie nie zuvor. Heute wurde ich zu einem echten Zauberer! Die Schule war aus und vor mir lag ein sorgenfreies Leben. Ich war so reinblutig, wie es nur ging, meine Noten waren überdurchschnittlich, meine Familie war reich und absolut großartig. Ich hatte Freunde, die mit mir feierten und ich hatte wunderbare Jobaussichten. Besser könnte es kaum laufen. Trunken von zu viel Butterbier und Glück lehnte ich mich zurück und schloss die Augen. Als ich sie öffnete fiel mir eine Reihe Schriftzeichen ins Auge. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah noch mal hin. Ja, ganz eindeutig standen da vier Reihen feiner Schriftzeichen, die mit etwas Scharfem in den Stein eingeritzt wurden.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich begriff, dass es eine der alten Muggelsprachen war. Karl hat mir irgendwann erzählt, dass es vor langer, langer Zeit ganz viele Muggelsprachen gab. Er brachte mir sogar eine davon bei. Englisch hieß sie. Ich versuchte sich mühsam an die Unterrichtsstunden zu erinnern. Eigentlich war es verboten Muggelsprachen zu benutzen und nicht mal meine Eltern wussten etwas davon. Würde es bekannt werden, dann würde man Karl auf der Stelle hinrichten und seine gesamte Familie würde in große Schwierigkeiten geraten.

Entschieden schüttelte ich den Kopf, um die Reste der Trunkenheit abzuwerfen und sah mir die Zeichen noch mal genauer an. Silbe für Silbe las ich die Zeilen. Ich verhaspelte mich ständig musste daher drei Mal von vorne anfangen. Als ich endlich das letzte Wort über die Lippen brachte verschwand die Wand, an die ich mich gelehnt hatte und ich fiel kopfüber in die Dunkelheit.


	2. Unter dem Staub

**Kapitel 2**

 **Unter dem Staub**

Ich landete sanft auf etwas weichem und überaus Staubigen. Auch wenn es in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte, war er sich sicher eine riesige Staubwolke aufgewirbelt zu haben. Ich hustete und versuchte mich aufzurappeln, was sehr schwer war, denn ich versank förmlich in der weichen Unterlage. Als ich endlich stand, stolperte ich über meine eigene Füße und fiel wieder hin, dieses Mal aber auf den kalten Steinboden.

„Lumos", rief ich genervt und hielt den Zauberstab in die Höhe. Das schwache Licht meines Zauberstabs riss einzelne Bilder aus der Dunkelheit. Buchregale. Ein Tisch. Stühle. Der Raum musste so etwas, wie eine Bibliothek sein. So weit das Licht des Zauberstabes reichte waren lange Regale mit Büchern zusehen. Das musste ich mir genauer ansehen.

„Helios", rief ich und eine hellere Leuchtkugel schwebte zu Decke, die erstaunlich hoch war. Doch noch immer war es düster in dem Raum. Nach zwei weiteren Leuchtkugeln konnte ich mich endlich umsehen. Der Raum war groß, wahrscheinlich genau so groß, wie das ganze Anwesen. Jetzt, wo alles gut erkennbar war, sah ich, dass es hier nicht nur Bücherregale gab. Etwas weiter von der Stelle, an der ich in den Raum gelangte, war ein großer Tisch zu sehen, der bis auf eine Feder und einige Blätter Pergament leer war. Um den Tisch herum waren einige Stühle aufgestellt. Hinter einer improvisierten Wand aus Bücherregalen fand ich eine Vertiefung in Boden, wo offensichtlich einmal ein Feuer brannte. Um die Feuerstelle herum standen vier große, bunte Sessel und eine große, geräumige Couch mit vielen Kissen. Alles war mit großzügiger Schicht Staub belegt. Atemlos betrachtete ich die Umgebung. Es sah so aus, als ob dieser Raum früher oft und gern benutzt wurde. Überall waren kleine Spuren, die bewiesen, dass jemand hier viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Die selbst gemachte Decke auf der Couch, ein flauschiges Kissen in einem der Sessel. Eine Kinderzeichnung, die heruntergefallen und halb unter ein Bücherregal gerutscht war. Es schien, als hätte man diesen Raum verlassen, mit fester Absicht wieder zukommen. Ich ging langsam weiter und wirbelte mit jedem Schritt Staubwolken auf. Wer auch immer das hier hinterlassen hatte, hatte für Schutzzauber gesorgt, die jedoch beinah verflogen waren. Zwischen den Regalen entdeckte ich weitere Sessel und kleinere Tische. An manchen von ihnen lagen immer noch aufgeschlagene Bücher, leere Tintenfässer, Federn und Pergamentrollen. Nach einem heftigen Niesanfall zog ich den Zauberstab und entfernte kurzerhand den ganzen Staub. Zumindest auf meiner Unmittelbarer Nähe. Es würde Wochen dauern, um den ganzen Staub aus diesem riesigen Raum zu entfernen.

Langsam arbeitete ich mich weiter, immer noch mit den Entstaubungszauber bewaffnet. Weiter hinten waren mehrere Betten aufgestellt. Ein Schrank in der Ecke verriet mir, dass es wohl eine Art Krankenstation gewesen sein muss. Eine unauffällige Tür in der Ecke führte mich in ein geräumiges Badezimmer mit angrenzender Toilette, die vier einzelne Kabinen hatte. Was haben die Menschen hier nur getrieben?! Immer noch grübelnd kehrte ich zurück zu der Feuerstelle. Zitternd setzte ich mich auf die Couch. Unter meinem eigenen Haus, den ich gut zu kennen glaubte, befand ich eine riesige, verstaubte Bibliothek, die offenbar als Dauerunterkunft genutzt wurde! Verrückt! Einfach nur verrückt! Ich schlang mir den Umhang fester um die Schulter, denn langsam begann die Kälte ich bemerkbar zu machen. Mit neuem Interesse betrachtete ich die Feuerstelle. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs untersuchte ich die Zauber, die hier eingebunden waren. Insgesamt drei. Der eine Sorgte dafür, dass das Feuer auch ohne Holz oder Kohle brennen konnte. Ein alter Zauber, der aber immer noch im Gebrauch war und den ich gut kannte. Beide andere waren da ein wenig kompliziert. Sie waren auf eine weise miteinander verbunden, die mir völlig unklar war. Der erste schien so etwas, wie Feuerschutzzauber zu sein, der andere leitete die Energie aus diesem Zauber in den umgebenden Raum. Ich zündete ein kleines Feuer an, der fast sofort erlosch, dafür aber wurde es deutlich wärmen. Eine Weile probierte ich herum, bis es mir gelang ein annehmbares Feuer herzuzaubern, das sowohl hell brannte, als auch die Umgebung mit Wärme versorgte.

Diese Kleine Übung lenkte mich so sehr ab, dass ich fast vergas wo ich mich befand. Fast. Ich setzte mich in den Sessel, der näher am Feuer stand und entdeckte dort ein Buch. Ich nahm es in die Hände und blätterte es interessiert. Die Seiten wurden per Hand beschrieben, offenbar war das ein Tagebuch oder etwas Ähnliches. Plötzlich hielt ich inne, als ich die Sprache erkannte. Es war die gleiche in der auch der Vierzeiler, der mich hergebracht hatte, verfasst worden war. Meine Unterrichtsstunden lagen so lange her, dass ich kau ein Wort verstand, auch wenn ich die Worte lesen konnte, also legte ich ein Lesezauber über die Seite. Die Worte verformten sich und wurden zu einer mir vertrauten Sprache. Aufgeregt las ich die Zeilen.

 _„…. Schon seit sieben Tagen ist nicht Neues mehr zu hören. Voldemort ist auf dem Vormarsch und keiner kann sich ihm in den Weg stellen. Hogwarts ist verschwunden, Dumbledore ist weg, Harry kaum noch in der Lage zu kämpfen, auch wenn er das immer noch tut. Wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschieht, sieht es schwarz aus. Vielleicht hat Julia Recht und der Untergrund ist die einzige richtige Lösung."_

Ich ließ das Buch fallen, als wäre es plötzlich heiß geworden. Die letzten Reste von Butterbier waren verflogen. Das was ich da vor mit hatte, war gefährlich! Unglaublich, wertvoll aber vor allem unvorstellbar gefährlich. Das was ich da gerade gelesen hatte, klang zu sehr nach Rebellen, als dass man es lesen dürfte. Es war **Ketzerei**!

Zitternd beugte ich mich herunter und hob das Buch wieder auf. Eine Weile lief ich auf und ab. Wer hatte den Raum gebaut und genutzt? Warum befand es sich unter unserem Haus? Oder befand sich unser Haus über diesem Raum? Ich sah mir die Wände und die massiven Stützpfeiler an. Es sah so aus, als wäre dieser Raum von Anfang als unterirdische Zuflucht gebaut. Haben es meine Vorfahren gebaut? Denn in den Anwesen lebten seit Jahrhunderten die Weasleys. Oder wurde dass alles ohne ihr Wissen gebaut? Mir schwirrte der Kopf. Erschöpft setzte ich mich wieder. Ich öffnete es auf der ersten Seite und blickte auf den Namen, der dort in feinen Buchstaben geschrieben war.

„ _Geschrieben von Ronald Bilius Weasley_ ", las ich und stöhnte auf. Sein winziges, antikes und völlig vergilbtes Portrait hing ganz hinten in der Ahnengalerie meiner Familie. Er war fast nie in seinem Rahmen anzutreffen und wenn er da war, schlief er…. Noch nie hat er sich auf ein Gespräch mit einem von uns eingelassen. Die einzige die sich damit rühmen konnte ein paar Worte mit ihm gewechselt zu haben war meine Urgroßmutter Minerva. Er war es also, der das hier geschrieben hatte! Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ein Buch bedeutete noch gar nichts. Ein Tagebuch eines alten senilen Zauberers. Ich sah mich um. Auf dem Tisch lagen weitere Bücher, die wie dieses Aussahen. Ich rief das erstbeste zu mir und belegte es mit einem Lesezauber. Ich schlug es in der Mitte auf und las ein Abschnitt, dass in einer schöner, geraden Schrift geschrieben war.

 _„Es widert mich an zuzugeben, dass ich einer von ihnen sein wollte, dass der Gedanke den Umhang und die Maske tragen zu dürfen, mich mit Stolz erfühlte. Heute wird mir bei dem Gedanken übel! Voldemort ist ein abscheuliches, widerwärtiges Monster und ich bin froh einer derjenigen zu sein, die ihn irgendwann vernichten werden."_

Ich wagte es nicht mich zu fragen wer der Autor war. Das hier war keine Ketzerei mehr, das ich war Hochverrat! Es war ein Grund für einen Todesfluch oder noch Schlimmeres! Ich hoffte inständig, dass der Name des Verfassers mir unbekannt sein würde. Doch die nächsten Zeilen zerstörten meine Illusionen.

„… _Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass einige meiner Vorfahren sich gerade in ihren Gräbern umdrehen, werde ich nicht aufgeben. Ja, ich bin Draco Malfoy und ja, ich will den Dunklen Lord töten. Ob ich eine Selbsthilfegruppe finden werde?"_

Die nächsten Zeilen waren mit einer anderen Handschrift eingetragen.

 _„Nein, ich bezweifle es sehr! Aber, es klingt toll. Hallo, ich bin Draco Malfoy und ich will Voldemort zur Strecke bringen!"_

Ich ließ das Buch fallen und umfasste mit beiden Händen meinen Kopf _._ Todesurteil! Das war ein Todesurteil für mich und meine ganze Familie! Allein für den Besitz solcher Schriften würde man mit Sicherheit hingerichtet werden und ich habe es auch noch gelesen! Das alles konnte nur böse enden. Auf einmal wurde mir bewusst, dass ich es irgendwie meinen Eltern erzählen musste.

Plötzlich hörte ich etwas und als ich voller Panik aufsprang und zu dem Kissen laufen wollte, blieb ich wie an gewurzelt stehen. Holly richtete sich gerade auf und strich ihre Kleider glatt. Sie sah mich an und lächelte mich freudig an. Noch bevor ich etwas tun oder sagen konnte landete meine Mutter und einen Augenblick später auch mein Vater auf dem Kissen. Sie purzelten übereinander, lachten, beschimpften einander als Tölpel und knufften einander, wie kleine Kinder. Als sie endlich auf den Beinen waren, weiteten sich Mutters Augen vor Aufregung.

„Das ist es, Alexander! Das ist es wahrhaftig! Oh, ich glaub es nicht!" Sie drückte erst ihren Mann und dann mich. Völlig fassungslos starrte ich meine Familie an.

„Oh, mein Junge! Mein kluger, kluger Junge, du hast es gefunden!"  
Mein Vater war lägst dabei sich die Bücher anzusehen, genau, wie Holly, die bereits mit einem der Bücher neben einem Bücherregal saß.

„Sieh dir das an, Liebling", rief mein begeistert, „Handschriften! Zeitungen und…. oh mein Gott MUGELZEITUNGEN!" Meine Mutter ließ mich stehen um zu ihrem Mann zu eilen und ein Fetzen Papier in die Hand zu nehmen.

„Wie ich es mir gedacht habe", murmelte Holly. „Das hier war ihr Hauptquartier."

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich oder meine Familie, den Verstand verloren hatten. Sie müssten das ganze Zeug auf der Stelle vernichten! Und es nicht lesen! Plötzlich traf es mich, wie ein Schlag.

„Muggelzeitung? Heißt das, dass die Mugel _ihre eignen_ Zeitungen gelesen haben?"  
„Nicht nur gelesen", berichtete Holly, ohne den Kopf von einem Buch zu heben. „Sie haben sie hergestellt und alle Artikel verfasst. Die Muggel lebten in ihrer eigenen Welt, Brüderchen. Die meisten ahnten nicht mal, dass es uns gibt." Nun war ich mir ganz sicher, selbst verrückt zu sein. Meine Welt, die noch vor wenigen Minuten so klar und geordnet vor mir lag, drohte in einer Explosion auf Verwirrung und verstaubter Bücher zu enden.

„Kann mir jemand erklären was hier vor sich geht?", bat ich mit kläglicher Stimme.

Meine Mutter sprach ruhig und erklärte alles ausführlich, Holly hielt meine Hand und mein Vater saß einfach nur ruhig da. Ab und zu wünschte ich mir irgendwo anders zu sein. Aber ich befand sich nach wie vor in dem Keller des eignen Hauses, wo ein ganze Epoche magischer Geschichte begraben lag. Als die Erzählung endete schwiegen alle eine Weile.

„Hast du Fragen?", Vaters Stimme war wie immer ganz ruhig.

„Jede Menge", gab ich zu.

„Schieß los", meine Holly.

„Seit wann wisst ihr es?" Sie blickten einander verschwörerisch an.

„Jeder von uns hat es so wie du an Tag seines Abschlusses erfahren", antwortete meine Mutter. „Wir haben nach dir gesucht, um dich einzuweihen, aber anscheinend, bist du uns wie immer etwas voraus."

„Ihr alle seid… ähm.. „ Ich wusste nicht so recht, wie ich die Frage formulieren konnte, ohne einen – womöglich unbegründeten – Verdacht zu äußern.

„Rebellen?", beendete Holly meine vorsichtige Frage und gab mir damit gleichzeitig eine Antwort.

„Ja, man bezeichnet uns auch so", meinte mein Vater mit einem sanftem Lächeln.

„Und was…. Was macht ihr?", Ich zitterte vor Aufregung. Das, was hier vorging war so gefährlich und gleichzeitig überaus aufregend!

„Beschützen. Wie beschützen Muggel und Muggelgeborene, Familien mit „unreinem" Blut, Skwibs, „Halbwesen"…. Alle, die von dem Lord verfolgt werden, nur weil sie sind, was sie sind", erklärte Holly bereitwillig.

„Außerdem versuchen wir herauszufinden was wirklich in der „dunklen Zeit" passiert ist", ergänzte mein Vater.

„Habt ihr gewusst, dass das alles", ich machte eine umfassende Geste, „hier unten ist?"

„Nein, auch wenn wir danach gesucht haben. Wir wussten, dass ein Archiv existieren musste, wir wussten nur nicht wo er war", meinte Mutter. „Das ist ein großer Schatz! Jetzt können wir erfahren was damals wirklich passiert war." Sie ließ ihren Blick wieder durch den Raum gleiten.

„Es ist ein einzigartiger Fund", flüsterte sie fasziniert. Ich konnte sehen, wie aufgeregt und glücklich sie war.

„Was ist… was ist mit mir?", fragte ich zögerlich. Mir war klar, dass ein Geheimnis dieser Tragweite nichts war, was so einfach übergangen werden konnte. „Was wird nun mit mir geschehen?" Das Wissen, das hier versammelt war gefährlich, aber je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wollte ich wissen. Ich fand die Rebellen immer schon faszinierend. Insgeheim bewunderte ich sie und ihre Ziele. Und nun stellte sich heraus, dass meine gesamte Familie dazu gehörte.

„Nun, es ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung", sprach mein Vater. „Wenn du dich uns anschließen willst, musst du nur einen kurzen Test bestehen."  
„Und wenn nicht?", ich hoffte, dass meine Stimme nicht zitterte.

„Wenn nicht, dann werden wir dein Gedächtnis löschen und dein Leben wird so weiter gehen, wie es bisher lief. Daher haben wir für die Einweihung den Abschluss gewählt. So lassen sich die Erinnerungslücken leichter erklären", erklärte mein Vater sachlich und sah mich mitfühlend an. „Niemand wir es dir übel nehmen, wenn du dein altes Leben haben willst. Es wird keine Vorwürfe gebe, keine Veränderungen. Wir lieben dich, ganz gleich, wie du dich entscheidest." Holly drückte meine Hand etwas fester.

„Absolut richtig! Ganz gleich, wie du dich entscheidest, du bist und bleibst mein kleiner Bruder und nichts wird sich daran ändern." Ich nickte, meine Entscheidung hatte ich längst getroffen. Nicht und niemand würde mich davon abhalten jeden Zentimeter dieses Raumes zu untersuchen.

„Ich hatte heute so viele Tests bestanden, ein mehr oder weniger, macht nicht viel aus", sagte ich grinsend und musste nach Luft schnappen, weil Holly sich mir an den Hals geworfen hatte.

„Wir werden fabelhaft sein! Oh, ich sage dir wir werden einfach fantastisch sein... Familie Weasley ist wieder vereint!"


	3. Der Test

**Kapitel 3**

 **Der Test**

Der Test sollte in zwei Wochen stattfinden. Bei der „Großen Versammlung", sagte meine Mutter. Bis dahin wurde ich mit einem „Schweigezauber" belegt, der es mir unmöglich machte das, was ich gesehen hatte, auch nur versehentlich auszuplaudern. Ich hatte nichts dagegen. Im Gegenteil war ich dankbar, dass etwas mich davon anhalten konnte mich selbst und meine ganze Familie mit einer unvorsichtigen Bemerkung in Gefahr zu bringen.

Am letzten Abend vor dem Test saßen Holly und ich in meinem Zimmer. Sie versuchte mich aufzumuntern und mich auf das Kommende vorbereiten, was schwierig war, da sie mir nichts wirklich Wichtiges sagen konnte und durfte.

„Mache dir keine Sorgen", sie mich. „Es ist kein Wissenstest, nichts was man falsch beantworten kann."

„Aber es gibt die Möglichkeit, dass ich den Test nicht bestehen werde?", fragte ich. Hollys Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Ich sah es ihr an, dass sie am liebsten der Antwort ausgewichen wäre.

„Nur wenn du nicht stark genug bist", meinte sie, ohne mich anzusehen. „Wenn man dich zu leicht brechen kann…." Ich erschauderte. Was für eintest stand mir da bevor? Doch ich war nicht willens einen Rückzieher zu machen.

„Aber du wirst bestehen, ganz sicher!", sagte meine Schwester schnell. „Ich kenne dich, du wirst es schaffen!" Sie umarmte mich nervös. Dann versuchte sie zu lächeln.

„Schließlich habe ich es auch bestanden!" Ich zweifelte, dass es irgendeinen Test gab, den Holly nicht bestehen würde.

„Und wenn doch…", ich wollte nicht locker lassen.

„Dann wirst du sterben", erklang die leise Stimme meines Vaters von der Tür. Ich zuckte zusammen. So ernst und gleichzeitig bedrückt habe ich meinen Vater noch nie erlebt. „Wenn du den Test nicht bestehst, wird es dich umbringen." Ich starrte meinen Vater entsetzt an. Er kam zu mir herüber und setzte sich auf das Bett neben mir. Holly machte ihm Platz und setzte sich neben dem Bett auf den Boden.

„Hör mal, Junge", meinte mein Vater fest. „Hätte ich auch nur den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass du versagen könntest, hätte ich dem Test niemals zugestimmt. Ich kenne dich und vertraue dir. Genau so wie deine Mutter es tut." Ich nickte. Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. In diesem Augenblick schaute auch meine Mutter herein ins Zimmer.

„Da seid ihr ja alle!", meinte sie, als hätte sie uns tatsächlich suchen müssen. „Macht ihm ja keine Angst", warnte sie die beiden. „Er wird morgen genug zu verdauen haben, ohne, dass er sich um eure Gruselgeschichten Sorgen machen muss." Sie wirkte sorglos und entspannt, aber ich kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass so betont fröhlich war, nur, wenn sie sich Sorgen machte.

„Wir sollen ihn allein lassen", meinte Holly und erhob sich. Sie drückte mich noch einmal kurz und schleifte unsere Eltern förmlich aus dem Zimmer. Ich war ihr dankbar. Ich brauchte etwas Zeit um mir alles noch einmal zu überlegen. Es war kein Scherz, kein Spiel, nichts, was man auf die leichte Schulter nehmen sollte. Es war purer Ernst! Etwas, wobei ich durchaus sterben könnte. Etwas, was mein ganzes Leben verändern würde. Wollte ich das? Ein Leben mit einem so riesigen Geheimnis? Ein gefährliches Doppelleben, in dem ich für immer zwei Rollen spielen müsste? Ich erwog gründlich meine Möglichkeiten. Wenn ich einen Rückzieher machen würde. Würde ich nicht einmal ahnen, dass es diese andere Welt gibt, dass meine Familie in ständiger Gefahr schwebt, dass sie alle ihr Leben für andere riskieren. Ich würde mit Kopfschmerzen aufwachen, Mutters Standpauke über das übermäßige Trinken anhören und mein Leben weiter führen. Doch zwischen mir und meiner Familie würde immer etwas stehen, etwas, was ich nicht benennen konnte. Es war schon früher da, jetzt wusste ich es. Ich merkte es in den Blicken, in unausgesprochenen Worten…. Nein. Ich wollte es nicht. Zwar wusste ich nicht so recht, worauf ich mich wirklich einlasse – meine Eltern wollten und Holly _konnte_ es mit nicht sagen – aber ich entschied mich gegen ein Leben mit geschlossenen Augen.

Am nächsten morgen machten wir uns auf den Weg ins Malfoy Mannor. Offiziell sollte dort die jährliche Sommerparty der Familie Malfoy stattfinden. Es wurden nur die engsten Freunde und Verwandte eingeladen. Ich kannte die meisten von ihnen von genau solchen Partys, die ich schon seit Kindertagen besuchte. Rigorius Malfoy war nur vier Jahre älter als ich, so dass wir ganz gut befreundet waren. Seine Eltern haben sich im letzten Jahr zurückgezogen und ihn die Führung der Familiengeschäfte überlassen. Daher haben wir uns in den letzten Jahren immer seltener gesehen. Dieses Jahr war es das erste Mal, dass er die Party ausrichtete und ich war gespannt, ob sich viel verändern würde oder ob sich an die Familientraditionen halten würde. Wie sehr ich auch auf die Party gespannt war, noch mehr war ich auf den kommenden Test gespannt.

Das Anwesen, war wie immer voller bekannter Gesichter. Rigorius begrüßte alle an der Tür mit vollendeter Würde, die nur ein Malfoy zur Stande bringen konnte.

„Freut mich dich hier zu sehen", meinte er, als er mir die Hand drückte. „Misch dich ruhig unter die Leute, ich bin gleich bei euch!" Meine Eltern und Holly verloren sich sogleich in der Menge, so dass ich selbst zusehen musste, wie ich zurecht kam. Die Bedienstete, die in die Farben der Malfoy – silber und grün – gekleidet waren servierten Getränke und kleine Häppchen. Zusätzlich dazu schwebten in den Raum mehrere Tabletts mit „stärkeren" Getränken. In einer Ecke spielten mehrere Musikinstrumente fröhliche Musik, einige Kinder tanzten dazu. Es war definitiv keine traditionelle Party bei den Malfoys.

Die ganze Zeit saß ich wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Der Tag zog sich zäh dahin. Ich schwankte ständig zwischen tiefer Sorge, Langeweile und gereizter Ungeduld. Die Party schien sich unendlich hinzuziehen. Doch unmerklich schien sich etwas zu verändern. Mehrere Gäste reisten ab, weil sie entweder zu einer anderen Party gehen wollten oder weil sie andere dringende Verabredungen hatten. Einer der Gäste, ein Mann denn ich nicht kannte hatte sich verletzt, als ihn ein Kronleuchter zufällig fast auf den Kopf viel. Rigorius entschuldigte sich überschwänglich und versprach die Verantwortliche für dieses Unglück zu finden und zu bestrafen. Dabei warf er vielsagende Blicke zu seinen Bediensteten, die sich ängstlich in der Ecke scharrten. Der Mann, der viel zu betrunken war nickte und ließ sich nach Hause bringen. Rigorius scheuchte die Dienerschaft aus dem Zimmer. Ich wusste nur zu gut, was die Sache mit der „Klärung" bedeutete. Es lang nicht daran, das Rigo ein schlechter Mansch war, sondern daran, dass ein Zauberer verletzt wurde, wie ein Muggel den Kronleuchter schlecht befestigt hatte.

Plötzlich fühlte ich, wie ein mächtiger Zauber sich um das Haus legte. Die Gäste murmelten aufgeregt durcheinander und auf einmal war ich von Menschen in grauen Kapuzenmänteln umgeben. Mir stockte der Atem, als ich mich umdrehte und sah, wie Rigo, der auf mich zukam gerade dabei war sich ebenfalls einen grauen Mantel anzulegen. Er lief an mir vorbei und blieb vor dem Kamin stehen. Alle Anwesenden schauten gespannt zu ihm.

„Meine Damen und Herren, willkommen auf Malfoy Mannor!", verkündete er, als hätte es keine Begrüßung an der Haustür gegeben. Die anderen applaudierten kurz. Rigo verbeugte sich kurz und fuhr fort.

„Heute werden wir Zeuge werden, wie unsere Reihen noch stärker werden." Er Blickte zu mir und bat mich mit einer stummen Geste zu ihm zu kommen. Steifbeinig folgte ich der Einladung und blieb vor ihm stehen. Jetzt war ich es, der angestarrt wurde. Ich starrte zurück, während Rigo mich vorstellte. Dass hier waren also die Rebellen? Mächtiger Merlin! Es standen zahlreiche Todesser hier! Todesser, die dafür berühmt… nein, _berüchtigt_ wurden, dass sie im Kampf gegen die „Feinde der Zauberwelt" besonders erfolgreich waren.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte mich Rigo und ich zuckte zusammen. Ich habe nicht zugehört und lief nun rot an.

„Bist du bereit für den Test?", fragte er mich noch einmal. „Noch kannst du nein sagen und …." Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Ich bin bereit!", sagte ich und suchte in der Menge meine Familie, doch sie waren nicht da.

„Es sind zwei Teile", erklärte Rigo während er mich durch die Menge zu einem kleinen Tisch führte, auf dem eine große Steinschale – ein Denkarium – stand.

„Du wirst einiges sehen, was dir klar macht, was wir alle hier machen, was auf dem Spiel seht, wenn du dich entscheidest mit uns zu gehen", erklärte Rigo und fügte dem Denkarium eine seiner Erinnerungen hinzu. Ich schaute zu, wie es sich in der Menge der anderen Erinnerungen auflöste.

„Wessen Erinnerungen sind das?", wollte ich wissen.

„Viele Menschen haben dazu beigetragen", meinte Rigo. „Einige sind frisch, wie meine Erinnerung an gestern Nacht. Andere sind uralt und sind das letzte, was von den jeweiligen Trägern geblieben ist."

„Was passiert danach?"

„Danach…", Rigo zögerte, sah mir in die Augen und sein Blick war plötzlich eiskalt und schwer, wie ein Eisblock.

„Danach wirst du ein Serum trinken und dich mit einem Zauber belegen lassen. Anschließend werden dir frei Fragen gestellt. Das ist der Test. Sind die Antworten richtig, bist du einer von uns mit allen dazugehörigen Rechten, Pflichten und Aufgaben. Sind die Antworten falsch oder, was noch schlimmer unaufrichtig, wird morgen in allen Zeitungen der Zauberwelt stehen, dass du … einem tragischem Umglück zum Opfer gefallen bist." Ich fühlte, wie Angst mit eisiger Hand mein Herz umschloss. Ich blickte weg, aber Rigo zwang mich ihn anzusehen.

„Wir werden ehrlich trauern, James. Es wird ein Verlust sein, dass wir nicht leicht verkraften werden. Glaube mir, es ist nichts, was einem von uns gefällt, aber es ist eine notwendige Maßnahme, um uns alle zu schützen." Ich nickte, Natürlich begriff ich, dass das hier kein Sportverein war, dass hier Dinge auf dem Spiel standen, die viel mehr Wert waren, als ein einziges Leben. Endlich tauchten meine Eltern und Holly aus der Menge heraus. Sie blieben stumm neben dem Tisch stehen. Rigo machte eine einladende Geste und setzte mich in den Sessel vor dem Denkarium. Niemand sagte etwas, sie schauten nur abwartend zu mir herüber. Entschlossen das alles endlich hinter mich zu bringen, tauchte ich kopfüber in die silbrige Flüssigkeit.

 _Ich fand mich in einer leeren Strasse wieder, es war dunkel. In keinem der Häuser brannte Licht. Ich war in Rigos Erinnerung. Er rannte die Straße herunter und steuerte gezielt eins der halb zerfallenen Häuser an. Ich schaffte es kaum mit ihm mitzuhalten. An der Tür klopfte er kurz und schritt einfach durch die Tür. Ich folgte ihm und fand ihn in einem kleinen Zimmer, das durch mehrere Kerzen dürftig beleuchtete wurde. Es war sauber, auch wenn die Einrichtung uralt war und im Begriff sich in einzelne Bestandteile aufzulösen. Vor uns, direkt auf dem Tisch lag ein Kind. Es mochte vier oder fünf Jahre alt sein und es war…. Mir wurde übel. Das Kind war … verletzt war nicht das richtige Wort. Es gab kein Wort dafür, was diesem armen Wesen angetan wurde. Es war überall mit schnitten übersehen, das Gesicht eine einzige rote Maße, das linke Bein unnatürlich angewinkelt. Dennoch lebte es noch. Die Frau die seine winzige Hand hielt schaute voller Verzweiflung zur Rigo, der bereits dabei war, das Kind zu untersuchen. Routiniert wirkte ein Zauber nach dem anderen._

 _„Ich danke Gott, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind", sagte die Frau mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich bitte Sie helfen Sie ihm! Ich werde ALLES…." Rigo schaute sie an und schüttelte den Kopf._

 _„Lassen Sie das vorerst. Wenn dass hier gut geht, werden wir sehen, wie Sie sich erkenntlich zeigen können. Erzählen sie lieber, was passiert ist."_

 _Die Frau nickte und begann stotternd und stockend zu erzählen. Ihr Herr hat es dem Jungen angetan. Warum? Weil der Kleine eine Tasse zerbrochen hatte. Wurden Zauber benutzt? Nein, der Herr meinte es wäre eine Schande Zauberei auf einen wertlosen Muggelbalg zu verschwenden._

 _Am liebsten wäre ich weggelaufen! Warum tat jemand nur so etwas? Warum tat jemand einem Kind so etwas an? Die Antwort war einfach und schockierend. Weil er es konnte. Weil niemand sich darum scherte wie man Muggel behandelte. Sie waren nicht viel mehr Wert, als Hauselfen, die nicht einmal als vernünftige Lebewesen galten. Eine zweite Offenbarung für mich war Rigo. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass er so… menschlich sein konnte. Sein Umgang mit den Muggeln war stets kalt und distanziert. Er sprach nie mit ihnen es sei den er gab Anweisungen. Doch jetzt war er völlig anders. Er sprach sanft und beruhigend auf die Frau ein, fragte sie nach dem Namen des Jungen und danach was dieser gern spielte. Die ganze Zeit war er dabei Heilzauber zu wirken und das Kind Stück für Stück dem Tod zu entreißen. Sein makellos weißes Hemd war voller Blut, genau sie wie eine Hände und sein Gesicht. Als er fertig war, schlief das Kind. Seine Mutter fiel auf die Knie und drückte ihren Kopf an Rigos Füße. Er hob sie hoch und hielt sie fest während sie hemmungslos an seiner Brust schluchzte._

 _„Ich werde ihm das Gedächtnis verändern müssen, damit er sich nicht daran erinnern kann", sagte Rigo, als die Frau sich endlich beruhigt hatte._

 _„Aber was mache ich nun? Ich kann ihn nicht allein lassen und ich kann ihn nicht mitnehmen, Der Herr würde merken, dass…."_

 _Rigo winkte kurz mit dem Zauberstab und das blonde Haar des Jungen verfärbte sich schwarz und an der rechten Wange erschien ein winziges Muttermal._

 _„Sagen Sie er sei ihr Neffe oder jüngerer Bruder oder so was in der Art. Er wird aushelfen, bis ihr Sohn wieder gesund ist." Er lächelte düster._

 _„Glauben sie mir, ihr Herr wird nichts merken…"_

Das Zimmer löste sich im silbrigen Nebel auf und ohne Vorbereitung fand ich mich mitten in der Hölle wieder. Erinnerungen an Schmerz, Verlust und noch mehr Schmerz. An Todesser, die foltern, quellen und zerstören. An Muggel die erniedrigt, verletzt und umgebracht werden. Ein einen jungen Wehrwolf, der Tagelang gejagt, wurde und schließlich seinen Verletzungen und Erschöpfung erliegen war und in Hollys Armen starb. Aber ich sah auch die Helfer, die stillen, fast unsichtbaren Helden, die jeden Tag ihr Leben riskierten, um anderen zu helfen. Viele dieser Menschen kannte ich und ausnahmslos alle standen nun im neuen Licht vor mir. Als ich schon dachte, dass mich nichts mehr schockieren und erstaunen kann, kam eine Erinnerung, die unvorstellbar alt aber so intensiv war, dass ich mich in ihr verlor und zum Teil der Ereignisse wurde.

 _„Nimm Draco mit und geh!"_

 _„Nein!"_

 _„Hör zu, Narzissa. Sie werden bald hier sein..."_

 _„Wir gehen nicht weg, Vater!"_

 _„Sie werden uns alle töten! Ihr müsst hier weg, schnell!" Auf einmal wird die Welt zu einem winzigen Ort voller Schrecken und Schmerzen. Ein kaltes höhnisches Lachen erfühlt den Raum._

 _„Du hast deine Wahl getroffen, Lucius!" Der Anblick lässt das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, doch man kann den Blick nicht abwenden._

 _„Nein, nicht sie.. sie hat nichts damit zu tun!"_

 _„Sie hat mich genau wie du verraten..."_

 _„Lucius..."_

 _„Curzio!"_

 _Der Schrei lässt die Haare zu Berge stehen. Es vergehen Stunden, bis sie keinen Laut mehr von sich gibt. Leblos fällt ihr Körper zur Boden. Doch noch weilt Leben in diesem geschundenen Leib. Sie öffnet die Augen und blickt ihn an. Ein grüner Lichtstahl trifft sie und die Augen werden leer. Dei Männer kommen näher. Die Gesichter hinter den Masken verborgen._

 _„Er ist doch nur ein Kind!"_

 _„Er wird dein Schicksal teilen Lucius!" Ein Schmerz durchdringt den Körper, es ist so intensiv, das es über die Wahrnehmung hinaus zu gehen scheint. Die Welt verschmilzt zu einer grellen dröhnenden Masse._

Schluchzend kam ich wieder in der Wirklichkeit an. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die letzte Erinnerung fraß sich tief in meinen Verstand ein und wurde zu einem Teil von mir. Taumelnd stand ich auf und erbrach mich in ein vorsorglich bereit gestelltes Eimer. Als ich aufblickte sah ich dass mehrere Zauberstäbe auf mich gerichtet waren. Unter anderen der meines Vaters. Er sah mich abwartend und vorsichtig an. Jemand reichte mir ein Glas mit kristallklarer Flüssigkeit und eine Frauenstimme neben mir flüsterte eine Zauberformel.

„Schwörst deine magische, physische oder psychische Kraft niemals absichtlich zum Schaden anzuwenden, es sei es dient deiner Verteidigung oder Verteidigung anderer?", fragte mich mein Vater. Ich schaute ihm fest in die Augen.

„Das schwöre ich!"

„Schwörst du mit allen deinen Kräften gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen?", dieses mal stellte eine mir unbekannte Frau die Frage.

„Das Schwöre ich!"

„Schwörst du die Geheimnisse dieser Gesellschaft und all ihr Tun gegenüber den Außenstehenden mit deinem Leben zu verteidigen?", es war Rigo, der diese Frage stellte.

„Das Schwöre ich!"

Einen Augenblick war es still, dann brach ein ohrenbetäubender Jubel aus und jemand legte mit einen grauen Umhang über die Schulter.


	4. Die erste Aufgabe

**Kapitel 4**

 **Die erste Aufgabe.**

Mein ganzes bisheriges Leben dachte ich, dass ich in einer zwar manchmal ungerechten aber im Grunde nicht all zu schlechter Welt lebte. Ich war naiv und dumm. Es war als hätte ich einen winzigen Schritt zur Seite gemacht und festgestellt, dass alles, was bisher richtig und gut erschien, plötzlich verzerrt und schief war. Ich war nun ein Teil des Ordens und nach und nach eröffnete sich mir die ganze Wahrheit. Meine Welt war nicht gerecht! Sie war ein Albtraum aus Zwang, Kontrolle und Unterdrückung. Warum ich nie etwas davon gemerkt hatte? Weil ich meinen Stammbaum fast sieben Jahrhunderte zurückverfolgen konnte und weil meine Familie reich war. Diese zwei Tatsachen haben mich behütet und beschützt aufwachsen lassen.

Doch ohne, dass ich es ahnte gab es noch eine andere Welt um mich herum. Eine Welt in dem es Hauselfen, Zentauren, Meermenschen, Wehrwölfe und andere magische Geschöpfe gab. Es gab Squibs und es gab Schlammbluter…. In den ersten Wochen lebte ich an Grenzen meines Körpers. Nach der Ausbildung in Vaters Betrieb, begann meine Ausbildung im Orden. Ich lernte, wie man die eignen Gedanken verbarg, wie man die Rolle eines verwöhnten Balgs in voller Perfektion spielte. Niemals, unter keinen, wirklich keinen Umständen, durfte meine Identität enthüllt werden. Ich lernte Wunden zu heilen und Wunden beizubringen. Ich lernte schnell und sicher zu töten. Ich habe ein halbes Dutzend Zauber auf mich genommen, die verhinderten, dass ich etwas über den Orden und seine Angelegenheiten ausplaudern konnte. Selbst unter Folter würde ich wahrscheinlich durchhalten. Zumindest lange genug durchhalten, damit mich einer der anderen entweder retten oder… töten konnte.

Nach dem ich bis in die späten Abendstunden mit Training oder Lernen verbracht hatte, fiel ich müde ins Bett und am nächsten Morgen musste ich mein Tag im Drachenstall beginnen. Auch hier musste ich ernsthaft lernen. Mit meinen alten Freunden traf ich mich nur noch selten. Keiner von ihnen ahnte auch nur, was nun einen sehr großen Teil meines Lebens ausmachte. Selbst Evan, denn ich immer als meinen besten Freund betrachtete, wurde mir immer fremder. Dafür festigte sich meine Freundschaft zur Rigo und den anderen jüngeren Mitgliedern des Ordens. Diese Menschen wurden für mich zu einer zweiten Familie.

Zu einem war Fantana Lovegood. Sie war wie eine Naturgewalt. Sie flog den schnellsten Besen, der auf dem Markt aufzutreiben war, sang lauthals unanständige Lieder und kleidete sich so exzentrisch, dass es fast an Schamlosigkeit grenzte. Da man der Familie Lovegood schon immer eine gewisse „Eigenartigkeit" nachsagte, ohne jedoch etwas an dem reinen Blut auszusetzen, galt Fantana trotz ihres eklatanten Verhaltens als vollwertiges Mitglied der magischen Gemeinschaft.

Dann gab es da Jack Bell. Nicht sonderlich reich, jedoch mit makellosem Stammbaum, war er eher am Rande der hohen Gesellschaft aufgewachsen. Er war auf ähnliche weise genial, wie Holly es war, jedoch richtete sich seine Erfindungsgabe auf Zaubertränke. Dementsprechend sah er auch aus. Sein Umhang war so gut wie immer angesengt und mit Flecken übersehen.

Und dann war da natürlich Roberta – die lieber Bobby genannt werden wollte – Garrow. Bobby Wurde bereits mit fünfzehn Jahren in die Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen. Es war eine Art Tradition der Familie. Doch Bobby hatte ihren eignen Kopf. Als sie zugesehen hatte, wie ihr Vater ein Muggelkind folterte und schließlich umbrachte, nutzte sie die Verbindungen und das Halbwissen ihres Vaters, um den Kontakt mit dem Orden aufzunehmen. Ohne zu zögern unterzog sie sich dem Test, wobei sie sich selbst mit dem Wahrheitsfluch belegte, um auch den letzten Zweiflern zu beweisen, dass sie es ernst meinte.

Da wir alle, bis auf Rigo, ungefähr zu selben Zeit in den Orden aufgenommen wurden, durchliefen wir auch fast zeitgleich alle Ausbildungsstufen, was uns ungemein zusammenschweißte. Bereits die erste gemeinsame Aufgabe, die uns der Orden übertragen hatte, sorgte dafür, dass wir alle untrennbar miteinander verbunden wurden.

„Es ist ganz einfach", meinte River Longbottom und schaute uns der Reihe nach an. Rigo verzog das Gesicht.

„Jedes mal wen ich das höre, endet alles in einem Desaster", meinte er und zupfte an seinem Hemdärmel. „Warum sind nicht ehrlich miteinander und Ihr sagt uns, dass alles fürchterlich schiefgehen kann?" Die Frau sah ihn tadelnd an.

„Meine Aufgabe ist es euch in die Sache einzuweisen und aus meiner Sicht ist alles ganz und gar einfach. Ihr reist nach Sankt Petersburg, nimmt an dem Ball der Fürstin Dolohow teil und bittet sie ganz nebenbei euch ihre Schule zu zeigen. Wenn sie zustimmt, besucht ihr die Schule und sieht euch dort so weit es geht um. NICHTS WEITER!" Die letzten Worte donnerten über unseren Köpfen so laut, dass selbst Bobby zusammenzuckte.

„Wir haben es ja verstanden", meinte Fantana und erhob sich. „Wir sind brav und werden und von unseren besten Seite zeigen, so wie es sich für die Sprösslinge solch angesehenen magischen Familien gehört". Sie grinste Bobby raubtierhaft an.

„Bobby wird bestimmt den meisten Eindruck schinden!" Ich musste ebenfalls grinsen, als Bobby diese Behauptung mit einer ziemlich unanständigen Geste beantwortet hatte. Jack stöhnte leise auf.

„Meine Damen! Ich darf wohl bitten! Was wird die Fürstin zu solchen Manieren sagen!"

Rigo erhob sich mit stolzer Arroganz eines Blaubluters. Mit einer flüchtigen Geste richtete er seinen tadellos sitzenden Umhang und schaute pikiert zu Jack herüber.

„Sie wird meinen, dass es allein deinem schlechten Einfluss geschuldet ist. Als einfacher Zauberer bist du am weitesten von den feinen Umgangsformen der hohen Gesellschaft entfernt." Ich stimmte ihm eifrig durchs Kopfnicken zu. Mrs. Longbottom starrte uns einige Augenblicke voller Entsetzten an, doch dann zerbarst unsere Maskerade im lauten Gelächter. Wir purzelten laut lachend über einander und Mrs. Lovegood verließ seufzend den Raum.

Man erwartete uns im Haus der Fürstin am nächsten Tag. Da jeder von uns einzeln eingeladen war und wir uns eigentlich, nur flüchtig kennen durften, reisten wir auch einzeln an. Weil Flohnetzwerke auf solchen langen Strecken immer fehlerhaft waren, wurden die Einladungen als Portschlüssel verwendet. Ich kam in einer großen hellen Halle an. Ein dunkelhäutiger Muggel begrüßte mich stumm und bot an mich zu meinem Zimmer zu begleiten. Ich schritt voran und überließ es dem Personal sich um meinen Gepäck zu sorgen. Die Zimmer und Flure, durch die ich geführt wurde, waren prunkvoll mit Gold und Edelsteinen geschmückt. An den Wänden hingen kunstvolle Gemälde, entweder bedeutende Szenen aus der Geschichte der Zauberer zeigten oder eben die berühmten Zauberer selbst. Die Menschen in den Portraits würdigten mich keines Blickes, während sie einander in ihren Rahmen besuchten und den letzten Klatsch und Tratsch austauschten.

Die mir zugewiesenen Räume bestanden aus einem geräumigen Schlafzimmer, mit angrenzendem Badezimmer, einem Empfangszimmer und einem Arbeitsraum. Außerdem wurde mir eine Dienerin zur Seite gestellt, die sich um _alle_ meine Wünsche kümmern würde.

„Sorg dafür, dass meine Kleidung hergerichtet ist, bevor der Empfang beginnt", wies ich das Mädchen an. „Ich denke, ich werde heute Schwarz bevorzugen!" Mit beiläufiger Geste entließ ich sie und wäre an meiner eigenen oberflächlichen Überheblichkeit beinah erstickt. Doch es nützte nichts. Hier und jetzt spielte ich eine Rolle und dieser Rolle sollte ich voll und ganz entsprechen.

Bevor der offizielle Empfang begann, hatte ich die Möglichkeit mich umzusehen und vor allem andere Gäste kennenzulernen. Es gab mir und den anderen die Gelegenheit uns zufällig zu begegnen und voller Freude zu begrüßen. Fantana trug für ihre Verhältnisse ein bemerkenswert sittsames Kleid und verhielt sich ausgesprochen höfflich. Bobby trug ebenfalls ein Kleid. Es war ärmellos, so dass die Todessertätowierung für alle sichtbar war. Ich starrte sie einen Augenblick lang verblüfft an. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich sie in einem _Kleid_ gesehen habe. Sie blickte kühl zurück und lächelte vielsagend. Rigo trug seine Familienfarben zur Schau und sein langes blondes Haar offen, was ihn viel zu blass aussehen ließ. Jacks Anzug war etwas weniger auffallend, auffällig war jedoch der Ring, den er an seiner rechten Hand trug. Ein Geschenk des Dunklen Lords selbst. Jack hat es für einen Trank erhalten, denn er extra für einen der engsten Anhänger des Lords erfunden und gebraut hatte. Ich selbst sorgte für Aufsehen mit einer ausgeklügelten Illusion eines Babydrachen. Das Wesen, das erschreckend lebensecht wirkte, saß auf meiner Schulter, den langen Schwanz um meinen Hals geschlungen.

„Eine brandneue Züchtung", erklärte ich bereitwillig jedem, der es hören wollte. „Die ersten Exemplare lassen vermuten, dass es hervorragende Langstreckenflieger werden!" Fantana kitzelte entzückt den Drachen der nach ihrem Finger schnappte und sie aufgebracht anzischte, was für allgemeines Gelächter sorgte.

„Wie soll die Züchtung heißen?", fragte mich die Hausherrin, die den Drachen interessiert musterte, der bereitwillig die Flügel spreizte und einen Kreis um meinen Kopf flog.

„Es ist noch namenlos", meinte ich verlegen. „Vater und ich werden gern alle Vorschläge in betracht ziehen, die eingereicht werden."

Natürlich war es bekannt, dass die Fürstin ein Drachenfan war. Sie hatte bereits einen Drachen aus Vaters Züchtung gekauft. Ein widerborstiges kaum flugfähiges Vieh, das allerdings sehr schnell war, was ihm bestimmte Vorteile bei Drachenrennen verschaffte. Nun wollte die Fürstin offenbar den Himmel erobern. Ich versprach ihr ihren Namen auf der Warteliste so weit oben zu setzen, wie es nur möglich war. Sie bedankte sich überschwänglich und begann sich sofort einen Namen für ihren neunen Liebling zu überlegen.

Im Grunde lief alles wie geplant. Die Fürstin ließ uns gegenüber immer wieder eine Bemerkung über ihre „Spezialschule" fallen. Wir waren neu in ihrer Gesellschaft und daher natürlich nicht mit dem Thema vertraut. Unser verhaltenes, höffliches Interesse mündete schließlich in dem Versprechen etwas länger zu bleiben und die Schule am folgenden Tag zu besuchen. So war das such geplant. Auch der Besucht der Schule begann wie geplant. Doch dann sahen wir uns an, was diese Schule war.

„… diese armen Kinder!", was das einzige, was ich von der ausschweifenden Rede der Fürstin Dolohow mitbekommen hatte. Ich sah die Kinder, die ängstlich an uns vorbei huschten.

„Es sind Squibs?", fragte Fantana erstaunt. „All diese Kinder sind Squibs? Warum betreuen Sie diese ….Wesen?" Ich wusste zu genau, warum die Abscheu in ihrer Stimme so deutlich zu hören war.

„Jeder einzelner von ihnen ist, wie traurig das auch ist, ist der Spross einer Zaubererfamilie", meinte die Fürstin kummervoll. „Es sind lebende Zeugen einer Tragödie!" Wir gingen an Klassenräumen vorbei in denen die Kinder im Lesen und Schreiben unterrichtet wurden.

„Wir versuchen sie so gut wie es geht, an das Leben vorzubereiten", meinte der Schuldirektor, der uns begleitete.

„Auf ein Leben in der Zauberergesellschaft?", fragte Jack misstrauisch. „Wozu?"

„Vater meint, dass es grausam ist solche Kinder am Leben zu lassen", meinte Bobby gelangweilt. „Sie werden sich doch nur quellen."

Der Direktor nickte verständnisvoll.

„Das ist ein Versuch. Ein Experiment. Sollte es gelingen, wird die Zauberwelt mit hervorragend ausgebildeten Dienern versorgt."

„Wie meinen sie das?", Rigos Stimme zeigte deutliches Interesse.

„Nun, immerhin sind das keine Muggels", meinte die Fürstin. „Sie tragen etwas von der Zauberwelt in sich. Richtig ausgebildet, können sie Aufgaben übernehmen für die Muggels niemals in Frage kommen!" Rigo nickte verständnisvoll.

„Besenpflege, Herstellung von Kleidung, Verkaufen von Kräutern und Büchern….", überlegte ich und die Fürstin nickte.

„Genau! Natürlich, müssen die wirklich heiklen Bereiche immer noch von Zauberern bedient werden, aber es wird uns weniger abhängig von den Arbeitern machen." Jack nickte anerkennend.

„Ich glaube ich werde mich gleich umsehen", meinte er grübelnd. „Sie glauben nicht, wie viel Dreck die Trankbrauerei manchmal verursacht! Jemanden zu haben, dem ich das Aufräumen anvertrauen kann wäre eine enorme Entlassung für mich!" Die Fürstin und der Direktor schauten einander verschwörerisch an. Sie schienen sich zu unterhalten wobei die Fürstin deutlich ungeduldig wirkte, schließlich nickte der Direktor. Die Fürstin winkte mit ihrem Zauberstaub und erschuf eine abhörsichere Sphäre um uns herum.

„Dieses Schule führ ein weiteres Experiment durch", meinte der Direktor und sah und der Reihe nach an. „Etwas ganz Neues! Die Herrschaften werden verstehen, dass wir auf strenger Geheimhaltung bestehen werden bevor wir etwas Genaueres erzählen." Wir blickten uns an. Das hier war eindeutig nicht geplant. Wir haben alles über die Schule erfahren, was wir wollten. Dass hier noch etwas anderes lief, war dem Orden nicht bekannt.

„Ist es hoffentlich nichts Verbotenes?", fragte Bobby drohend und blickte bedeutungsvoll auf das Mahl auf ihrem Unterarm. „In diesem Fall muss trotz allem, einen Bericht erstatten, meine Treue gilt…"

„Nein, nein!", versicherte die Fürstin eilig. „Nichts was den Gesetzen widerspricht! Jedoch muss ich bestehen, dass sie schwören…."

Rigo blickte die Dame aufgebracht an.

„Sie verlangen einen magischen Schwur von mir?!"

„Ein ehrliches Wort wird genügen", versicherte der Direktor. Besänftigt nickte Rigo.

„Nun gut, ich schwöre nichts über ihr …. Experiment an die Öffentlichkeit zu tragen." Jack, die Mädchen und ich wiederholten die Beteuerung. Unsere Begleiter waren offenbar zufrieden damit und führten uns weiter. Nach einem endlosen Abstieg in den Keller fanden wir uns vor einer Wand wieder. Die Fürstin legte ihre Hand darauf und flüsterte etwas. Daraufhin löste sich die Wand auf und enthüllte und eine Reihe von Zellen. Sie alle enthielten jeweils eine Person. Es waren meist Kinder, aber auch einige Erwachsene, die mit leeren Augen in die Gegend starrten. Sie alle waren mehr oder weniger verwahrlost. Die Zellen waren dürftig ausgestattet und nur ein Zauber sorgte dafür, dass wir von dem hier herrschenden Gestank nicht umfielen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Fantana entsetzt. „Wer sind diese …Was geht hier vor?"

„Es sind Schlammblüter", erkannte Rigo. „Nicht war? Ich kann fühlen, dass einige von ihnen magische Kräfte haben." Ich musste ihn zur seiner Selbstbeherrschung beglückwünschen. Er sah leicht interessiert aus, wie jemand der ein seltenes Tier erblickte.

Wir gingen weiter und sahen, wie einem Jungen, der gerade mal sechs oder sieben sein musste Blut abgenommen wurde. Jack blieb stehen und betrachtete einen Zettel der an der Zelle angebracht war. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin, während wir uns um ihn herum scharrten und ebenfalls den Zettel betrachteten. Offenbar wurden hier irgendwelche Werte notiert. Das Blatt war voller Zahlen.

„Sehr interessant", meinte er schließlich. „Wie lange laufen die Versuche? Haben sie schon versucht die Bron'she Reihe anzuwenden?"

Ich starrte ihn entsetzt an. Was redete er da? Verstand er etwa, was hier vor sich ging? Ähnlich erstaunt waren auch die anderen.

„Sie kennen sich in der Sache aus, Mr. Bell?", fragte die Fürstin.

„Nur sehr oberflächlich", meinte Jack. „Es ist eine Art Sport unter den Trankmeistern…."

"Wenn du mir nicht auf der Stelle eine Erklärung gibst, werde ich ungemütlich!", drohte Bobby.

„Magietransfer", meinte Jack schließlich. „Man versucht hier die Magie…. von den Schlammblütern auf die Squibs zu transferieren."

„Aber wozu denn?", wunderte sich Fantana.

„Stell dir vor, man kann den armen Familien, die mit einem Squib geschlagen wurden, helfen, in den man ihren Kindern die Magie zurückgibt", meinte ich. „Die Schlammblüter haben ohnehin kein Anrecht auf diese Macht, nicht war?"

Die Führung dauerte noch eine ganze Stunde, man präsentierte uns mehrere Berichte über beinah geglückte Versuche, die leider für beide beteiligten Personen tödlich endeten. Der Direktor versuchte herauszufinden wie viel mehr Jack wusste und ob er schon irgendwelche Versuche in dieser Richtung unternahm. Jack verneinte. Er habe sich noch nie ernsthaft mit der Materie beschäftigt und ja er könnte ich vorstellen auch an dem Vorhaben zu beteiligen, vorausgesetzt, die Bezahlung würde stimmen. Bobby versprach ebenfalls nach den Gönnern innerhalb des Inneren Kreises zu suchen, denn Der Lord würde bestimmt an der Sache interessiert sein, denn auch ihn betrüben die Verluste der Adelsfamilien, die durch die Squibs verursacht werden.


	5. Die Pläne ändern sich

**So. hier Kapitel 5. Leider kann ich in dieser Woe nicht mehr posten. Wen ich Zeit finde, geht es am Sonntag weiter! Viel Spaß!**

 **Kapitel 5**

 **Pläne ändern sich**

Einige Stunden später reisten wir ab. Ich konnte es kaum abwarten ein ausgiebiges Bad zu nehmen und mich endlich zu übergeben. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde ich die Reihenfolge ändern. Und dann würde ich mich hemmungslos betrinken.

Wie verabredet trafen wir und in einem Gasthaus irgendwo außerhalb von Moskau. Offiziell wollten wir die Ruinen der alten Stadt besuchen und uns eventuell mit einem russischen Volkhv – einen traditionellen Schamanen – zu treffen. Inoffiziell brauchten wir Zeit, um uns zu einigen, wie wir weiter vorgehen sollten.

„Wir sollen mit dem Kontakt zum Orden aufnehmen", meinte Jack. „Die Sache ist zu groß für uns!"  
„Das geht nicht", meinte ich verdrießlich. „Wir werden immer noch beobachtet." Natürlich ließ es sich die Fürstin nicht nehmen uns gründlich zu durchleuchten. Immerhin hatten wir einen Einblick ihre ganz und gar private Pläne geworfen. Eine direkte Abhörung wagte keiner. Außerdem hatten wir eigene Möglichkeiten uns von all zu Neugierigen zu schützen. Aber man beobachtete uns dennoch. Eine Kontaktaufnahme so kurz nach der Abreise würde Verdacht erregen.

„Was gedenken wir zu tun?", fragte Bobby. „Hier sitzen und warten, bis sie noch mehr Kinder umbringen?"

„Wie groß sind ihre Aussichten auf Erfolg?", fragte Rigo auf einmal. „Ich meine können sie wirklich…." Jack schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ausgeschlossen. Magie lässt sich nicht übertragen! Entweder man wird damit geboren oder nicht. Mann kann durch bestimmte Tränke die magische Kraft erhöhen oder abschwächen, man kann sogar den Eindruck erwecken, dass ein Squib vollwertige Magie wirken kann, aber man kann die Magie nicht verpflanzen!"

„Wir gehen da rein!", entschied Fantana.

„Wo rein?!", fragte ich und noch bevor sie antworten konnte, begriff ich was sie meinte.

„Bist du verrückt?! Wie soll dass gehen? Hast du die Sicherheitszauber gesehen, die dort angebracht sind?"

„Aber genau dafür werden wir ausgebildet, nicht war?", beharrte sie.

„Genau das ist es", wand Rigo ein. „Ihr _werdet_ ausgebildet." Etwas in seinen Augen leuchtete auf und er grinste bösartig.

„Aber _ich bin_ bereits ausgebildet, nicht war?" Das Ende seiner Ausbildung lag genau zwei Wochen zurück. Ein Blick auf Jack und Bobby genügte, um mir klar zumachen, dass ich entweder freiwillig mitmachen konnte oder man würde mich mit einem Imperius belegen. Seufzend gab ich auf.

„Eine Person!", erklärte ich. „Wir werden uns jemanden holen der etwas über das, was dort vor sich geht, etwas sagen kann. Wir werden keinen Massenausbruch verursachen!"

„Aber…", begann Fantana, doch Rigo stimmte mir zu.

„Sie werden von den Jägern innerhalb einer halben Stunde erlegt werden. Fanny, ich versteh dich sehr gut, aber James hat Recht, wir müssen jemanden holen, der uns weiter helfen kann."

„Und vor allem jemanden, der noch Chancen hat….", meinte Bobby leise.

„Die meisten von ihnen haben aufgegeben", antwortete sie auf Jacks stumme Frage. „Ich sah es an ihren Augen. Es ist wie mit dieser Frau aus den Höhlen, wisst ihr noch? Selbst wenn sie frei sein würden, wären sie für immer gebrochen…. Sie würden das Gefängnis immer mit sich tragen."

Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bereitete ich mich auf einen echten Einsatz vor. Keine Übung, bei der jemand im Hintergrund alles überwachte. Keine von „den alten Hasen" gewissenhaft geplante Mission. Wir waren auf uns allein gestellt. Mit mulmigem Gefühl im Magen betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel. Die Ordenskluft saß wie eingegossen. Nur der Umhang hing locker von den Schultern. Doch darauf verzichten konnten wir nicht. ZU viele Zauber waren dort eingewoben. Nach dem ich mit einem von Hollys Sprüchen mein Gesicht verändert hatte, legte ich die Maske an. Vollkommen ausdruckslose Gestalt blickte mich aus dem Spiegel zurück. Als ich aus meinem Zimmer trat, traf ich auf vier weitere ausdruckslose Gestalten. Allein an der Größe konnte ich erahnen, wer vor mir stand. Einer nach dem anderen aktivierten wir einen winzigen Zauber in unseren Umhängen. Ein nur durch die Maske sichtbares Zeichen auf dem Umhang verriet uns die Identität des Trägers.

„Ihr wisst was zu tun ist?", fragte Rigo und wir nickten.

„Vermeidet Tote, doch wenn ihr töten müsst, dann zögert nicht. Ein Feind im Rücken kann für uns alle tödlich enden. Achtet auf einander, überschätzt eure Kräfte nicht und unterschätzt nicht den Feind." Wieder nickten wir alle. Diese Unterweisung kannten wir alle schon zur Genüge. Verschiedene Versionen dieser Ansprache hat jeder von und bestimmt hundertmal gehört.

„Sie werden nicht zögern uns zu töten", meinte Rigo. „Wenn…." Das war kein Teil der üblichen Ansprache.

„Aktiviert die Rückholzauber", meinte er und ging mit eigenem Beispiel voran. Ich musste schlucken. Ein weiterer, in den Umhang eingewobener Zauber. Im Todesfall sorgt er dafür, dass die Leiche an den Ort gebracht wird, an dem es aktiviert wurde. Wir folgten seiner Anweisung. Meine Hände zitterten. Zum ersten Mal wurde mir wirklich bewusst, dass ein Einsatz tödlich enden konnte.

Wir apparierten auf ein verlassenes Grundstück gegenüber der Schule. Früher mochte hier ein Garten gewesen sein, jetzt war alles wild überwuchert, so dass unser Erscheinen unbemerkt blieb.

„Die Schutzzauber sind nicht auf direkte Besucher eingestellt", meinte Fantana. „Es ist eine Art Geheimniswahrerzauber, es wird uns nicht aufhalten, da wir hier schon einmal waren." Dennoch mussten wir ihn brechen, denn andernfalls, würde man sehr schnell darauf kommen, wer der Einbrecher war. Die Fürstin bringt wahrscheinlich nicht sehr viele Besucher hierher. Fantana und ich brauchten einige Minute, um den Zauber zu überlisten und ein Schlupfloch zu schaffen, durch das wir auf das Schulgelände gelangen konnten. Das Gebäude lag im Tiefschlaf, selbst die Wachposten, die in der Eingangshalle ihr Dienst taten, dösten. Jack belegte die beiden Männer mit einem Schlafzauber, um zu verhindern, dass diese zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt aufwachten. Lautlos schlichen wir durch die Flure. Ab und zu blieben wir stehen, um uns zu orientieren. An einer der Kreuzungen standen wir plötzlich einem Mädchen gegenüber. Sie starrte uns mit vor Entsetzten aufgerissenen Augen an und noch bevor sie schreien konnte hatte Bobby sie mit einem Schweigezauber belegt und nach ihr gegriffen. Die kleine wehrte sich nicht. Nur ihre Augen verrieten, wie verängstigt sie war. Außerdem war die abgemagert und halb erfroren. Bobby strich ihr beruhigend durch das Haar.

„Wir tun dir nichts Böses", versicherte sie flüsternd. „Warum bist du nicht im Bett?" Das Mädchen blickte ein Stück zurück und wir sahen einen Eimer voller Wasser und einen schmutzigen Lappen. Rigo wirkte nervös und machte uns mir Gesten klar, dass wir uns beeilen mussten. Fantana machte eine Bewegung mit den Zauberstab und der lange Flur wurde sauber, den angesammelten Schmutz ließ Fanny in den Eimer fallen.

„So, jetzt sieht es so aus, als hättet du die ganze Nacht gearbeitet", meinte Bobby. Noch zwei weitere Zauber von Rigo und mir und das Mädchen wurde mit einem Wärmezauber belegt und einem Teller voller kleiner Pasteten versorg, denn ich aus meiner eigenen Küche entwendet habe. Später erfuhr ich, dass ich den Teller Holly direkt unter der Nase weggezaubert habe.

Wir ließen die Kleine zurück und eilten weiter. Die Tür, die zum Keller führte, war kein Problem. Sie wurde auf keine Weise gesichert. Das Problem war die Wand, die uns den Zugang zum Labor versperrte. Alle unsere Versuche den Zauber zu überwinden blieben erfolglos.

„Entweder warten wir auf jemanden, der es öffnen kann oder wir müssen die Wand wegsprengen", meinte Jack schließlich.

„Das bringt mich auf eine Idee", meinte Bobby. Sie drehte sich um, und zauberte mehrere Zauber auf die Treppe und die Tür, die in den Keller führte. Es waren einfache, aber wirkungsvolle Lärmschutzzauber. Wir beobachteten sie, ohne recht zu verstehen, was sie damit bezweckte. Die Zauber legten sich in mehreren Schichten über einander und bildeten einen dichten Kokon. Bobby lächelte zufrieden und richtete ihren Zauberstab gegen die Wand.

„Was hast du…?"

Doch Rigos Frage ging in einem lauten Knall unter. Entsetzt starrten wir sie an, doch sie zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und hielt ihren Stab kampfbereit. Entgegen aller Erwartungen wurden wir nicht sofort von Sicherheitskräften überrannt. Stattdessen dauerte es fast eine Minute bis ein ziemlich verärgertes Gesicht direkt aus der Wand erschien. Ohne abzuwarten, bis auch der übrige Körper herauskam, setzte Bobby ihren Zauberstab an die Nasenspritze des Mannes.

„Triff bloß keine übereilte Entscheidungen, Junge!", flüsterte sie unheilvoll. „Wenn es dir etwas an deinem jämmerlichen Leben liegt, lässt du uns jetzt rein." Der Mann nickte krampfhaft und Bobbys Stab folgte seinen Kopfbewegungen.

„Wenn uns auf der anderen Seite eine unangenehme Überraschung erwartet, stirbst du als erster", versprach Bobby und machte mir mit einer Geste klar, dass ich durch treten sollte. Ich machte entschieden einen Schritt und fand mich auf der anderen Seite wieder. Es war leer. Ich steckte meine Hand wieder durch die Wand und streckte den Daumen hoch. Einen Augenblick später waren die andern ebenfalls im Versuchslabor. Bobby hielt den Mann immer noch mit ihrem Zauberstab in Schach.

„Wie viele von Euch sind noch hier?", wollte Fantana wissen.

„Nur ich…", antwortete der Mann zitternd. „Ich soll die Geräte überwachen."

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?" Der Mann nickte. Ein lautlos gezauberter Schlafzauber schickte den Mann augenblicklich zur Boden.

„Und nun?", fragte ich. „Was jetzt?"

„Wir sehen uns hier um, suchen jemanden, der uns nützlich sein kann, schnappen ihn und versuchen hier ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen zu verschwinden", antwortete Rigo, währen er sich bereits umsah.

Seit unserem Besuch, hatte sich hier nicht viel verändert. Die Anlage wirkte jetzt viel düsterer und unheimlicher. Die Beleuchtung wurde auf das Nötigste reduziert, so dass wir auf die in den Masken eingearbeiteten Zauber zurückgreifen mussten, um gut sehen zu können. Wir teilten uns auf und sahen uns die winzigen Käfige an. Es war entsetzlich. Niemand schien zu schlaffen, doch eine Reaktion auf unser Erscheinen gab es dennoch nicht. Die meisten schauten uns nicht einmal an. Eine junge Frau wiegte sich hin und her und summte dabei etwas, als ich an ihrer Zelle vorbei lief, blickte sie mich kurz an. Für einen Augenblick flammte etwas in ihren Augen auf, doch dann wurde ihr Blick wieder leer und sie begann wieder zu summen. Jack hatte Recht. Diese Menschen haben ihren Lebenswillen verloren, sie würden nicht weglaufen, selbst, wenn sie eine Gelegenheit dazu bekommen werden. Je weiter wir uns ins Labor vertieften, desto hoffnungsloser schien die Sache zu sein. Doch dann….

„Diese Zelle war vorhin leer", meinte Fantana und deutete auf die wage Gestallt in der Dunkelheit. Die Person schien zu schlafen.

„Ihr beiden passt auf, dass uns keiner überrascht", befahl Rigo Fantana und Bobby. „Wir versuchen…" Die Person rührte sich und drehte sich dann um. Nach einigen Augenblicken bewegte sich die Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit in das dürftige Licht und wir sahen eine junge Frau vor uns. Ruhig und mit klarem, wachem Blick schaute sie uns an, während wir sie studierten. Sie war mit Sicherheit nicht älter als wir, sechzehn vielleicht siebzehn Jahre alt. Ihr blondes Haar und ihre Kleidung wirkten zerzaust und schmutzig, doch es schien nicht der Normalität zu entsprechen. Sie wirkte nicht wie jemand, der nicht auf sich achtete. Ihr rechtes Auge war angeschwollen ebenso, wie die aufgeplatzte Oberlippe. Ihre Hände berührten die Käfigstäbe, als sie noch einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne machte.

„Wer seid ihr?", wollte sie wissen.

„Freunde", versicherte Rigo. Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meine Freunde sehen bestimmt nicht wie Todesser aus", meinte sie verächtlich. „Obwohl so ganz genau habt ihr ihre Verkleidung nicht getroffen." Bobby schnaubte halblaut und murmelte etwas, was ganz nach „Kritiker!" klang.

„Es war auch nicht unsere Absicht", versicherte Rigo. „Wir sind da, um Sie hier rauszuholen."

„Womit habe ich denn diese Ehre verdient?", fragte sie bissig.

„Mit ihrer Fähigkeit sich mit uns zu unterhalten", antwortete Fantana im gleichen Ton. „Bisher sind Sie die einzige, die sich nicht wie eine Pflanze verhält." Die Frau funkelte Fantana wütend an sagte aber nichts.

„Die Tür ist auf magische Weise versperrt", meinte Rigo nachdem er das Schloss kurz untersucht hatte. „James, sieh es dir genauer an."

„Wer seit ihr überhaupt?", wollte die junge Frau wissen, während ich mich vorsichtig an das magische Schloss herantastete.

„Wir sind der Widerstand", erklärte Rogo knapp. „Die letzten Auroren, wenn Sie es so haben wollen."

„Ich will gar nichts haben!", erwiderte die Frau immer noch misstrauisch. „Warum soll ich Euch glauben?"

„Hör mal zu, Püppchen!", grollte Bobby halblaut. „Wir können dich gern hier lassen, wenn du auf Nummer sicher gehen willst." Die Frau riss überrascht die Augen auf.

„Püppchen?", fragte sie fassungslos. In der Tat sah sie in ihrem jetzigen Zustand alles andere als puppenhaft aus.

„Ich hatte ziemlich hässliche Puppen", erklärte Bobby genüsslich. „Was ist mit dem verdammten Schloss?"

Ich verkniff mir mühevoll das Lachen. Das war Bobby! Nur sie konnte jemanden mit einem Kompliment beleidigen.

„Ich kann es aufmachen", antwortete ich. „Aber wir müssen schnellstens hier weg. Wer auch immer den Käfig verschlossen hatte, wird wissen, dass der Zauber gebrochen wurde."

„Wie wäre es mit einem Portschlüssel?", fragte die Frau in dem Käfig. Bobby brummte etwas Abfälliges.

„Es wird hier unten nicht funktionieren", erklärte ich. „Die Schutzzauber verhindern es. Wir müssen erst das Haus verlassen." Rigo nickte mir zu.

„Also los. Können Sie laufen?", fragte er die Frau in dem Käfig. Sie nickte nur kurz. „Dann los. Macht euch bereit. Portschlüssel bereit machen!" Fantana salutierte scherzhaft. Bobby und Jack bezogen Stellungen an dem Ausgang des Labors.

Alles Weitere geschah unfassbar schnell. Ich brach das Schloss auf, die Tür schwang lautlos auf und ohrenbetäubender Krach zerriss die Stille. Rigo und ich fluchten gleichzeitig. Er schnappte die Hand der Frau und riss sich mit sich, während ich um mich schoss, um so viel Schaden wie möglich einzurichten. Wir rannten aus dem Labor und dann die Treppe hoch. Hinter uns hörten wir, immer noch das Grölen des Alarms. Bobby, die vor uns lief schlug einen Wachmann, der plötzlich vor ihr auftauchte mit einem gezielten Fußtritt KO und Jack kümmerte sich um einen weiteren Mann, der uns den Weg versperrte.

„Wir brauche einen Ausgang!", schrie Rigo, als uns klar wurde, dass wir das Haus wohl nicht auf konventionelle Art verlassen konnten.

„Ich habe da was!", schlug ich vor. Rigo gab mit wortlos grünes Licht und ich richtete meinen Zauberstab auf die nächste Wand.

„Bombardo!" Die Wand explodierte nach außen und wir folgten der Explosion, ohne Abzuwarten bis der Staub sich legt.

„Ihr haltet wohl nicht viel davon unauffällig zu bleiben?", fragte die Frau schnaubend, während sie versuchte mit uns mitzuhalten.

„Der laute Knall war doch eine gebührende Ablenkung", meinte Jack und blieb keuchend stehen. „Wir können los!", hauchte er und hielt uns ein unscheinbares Tuch hin.

„Auf drei", kommandierte Rigo. „Eins, zwei, drei!" Wir griffen gleichzeitig nach dem Tuch und wurden im nächsten Augenblick weggerissen.


	6. Willkommen im Untergrund

**Kapitel 6**

 **Willkommen im Untergrund**

Wir landeten in einem schwach beleuchteten Keller.

„Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde. Ich nehme unseren Gast mit", meinte Rigo und disapparierte zusammen mit der geretteten Frau. Wir vier machten es ihm nach. Das alles, war viele Male geprobt und geübt worden. Die Aufgabe war es die möglichen Verfolger von unserer Spur abzubringen. Es galt so viel Verwirrung zu stiften, wie nur möglich. Apparieren, Portschlüssel, Flohnetzwerk, eine kurze Reise in dem Fahrenden Ritter… Jede Reise führte bewusst an einen belebten, viel besuchten Ort, an dem sich so viele Wege kreuzten, dass es unmöglich war einer bestimmten Fährte zu folgen.

Nach einer Stunde landete ich in einem eleganten Raum. Ich war der letzte, die anderen waren bereits da und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf mich. Sie alle waren immer noch maskiert. Die Frau, die wir gerettet haben, saß in einem Sessel am kalten Kamin und beobachtete uns mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Ich blieb reglos stehen. Auch das wurde geübt. Rigo trat mir entgegen und drückte seinen Zauberstab langsam an meine Brust. Ein Zauber leuchtete rot auf und meine Freunde atmeten hörbar erleichtert aus.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", keuchte Bobby und riss sich den Umhang von den Schultern. „Wir leben alle noch!" Sie fuhr mit den Händen durch ihr Haar, zog die Gesichtsmaske herunter und fiel auf die breite Couch. Wir anderen waren ebenfalls dabei die Umhänge und Masken abzunehmen. Die Frau sah uns mit wachsendem Interesse zu.

„Ich fürchte das wird nicht lange so bleiben", meinte Jack, der mit zitternden Händen die Flaschen am Getränketisch durchsuchte. „Sobald die anderen erfahren, was wir angerichtet haben…." Er fand eine Flasche mit bernsteingelber Flüssigkeit und machte einen großen Schluck direkt aus der Flasche.

„Vielleicht leben wir lange genug, um alles zu erklären", meinte Fantana, die Feuer im Kamin entzündet hatte und dabei die Frau freundlich anlächelte. „Sie sind unsere einzige Lebensversicherung…." Sie schaute die Frau fragend an.

„Antonia. Mein Name ist Antonia. Und ich denke es ist angebracht einander mit du anzusprechen, oder?"

„Antonia", wiederholte Fantana. „Du bist unsere Lebensversicherung. Du kannst den anderen erzählen, was in diesem Höllenloch vor sich geht." Sie drehte gedankenverloren ihren Zauberstab in den Händen, dann warf sie es ins Feuer. Der Stab verbrannte in einem Schauen bunter Funken. Antonia keuchte überrascht auf.

„Schon gut", beruhigte sie Fantana. „Es hat schon seine Richtigkeit. Bobby, Jungs, die Zauberstäbe bitte." Einer nach dem anderen warfen wir ihr die Zauberstäbe zu, die ebenfalls im Feuer landeten.

„Aber…", Antonia war offenbar tief schockiert über derart fahrlässigen Umgang mit den Zauberstäben.

„Man kann nachverfolgen, welche Zauber mit einem Stab gewirkt wurden", erklärte Rigo, während er eine schmale Box aus einem Schrank herausholte.

„Kein Zauberstab – keine Beweise für verdächtige Zauberei!", fügte er hinzu. Die Box ging herum und jeder griff nach einem Zauberstab. Diese Stäbe waren"leer", mit ihnen wurde noch nie gezaubert. Ein "leerer" Zauberstab war weitaus weniger gefährlich als einer mit einem verräterischen Zauberspruch. Antonia wurde rot vor Zorn. Sie sah uns ungläubig an.

„Wir riskieren unser Leben, um an einen Zauberstab zu kommen und ihr...", ihr fehlten die Worte. „… ihr verbrennt sie?!" Ich schaute verlegen auf die Überreste der Zauberstäbe in Kamin. Wir wussten natürlich wie heikel es für die Halbblüter war legal an einen Zauberstab zu kommen, aber unter diesen Umständen hatten wir keine andere Wahl.

„Es geht nicht anders", sagte ich und deutete auf den Kamin. „Diese Zauberstäbe sind einem Todesurteil gleich. Die Zauber, die damit gewirkt wurden, sind derart heikel, dass sie ernste Gefahr für jeden der sie benutzt darstellen."

"Ihr wollt sagen, dass ihr das ständig tut?!", ihre Empörung ließ sie schrill klingen.

"Nein", antwortete Fanny sachlich. "Nicht so lange es keinen Grund dafür gibt. Oder eine Erklärung für ein verdächtiges Zauber."

„Mann kann doch…", begann Antonia, doch Bobby unterbrach sie.

„Nein, Kann man nicht. Ganz gleich, was du vorschlägst. Die Antwort ist nein! Denkst du dass Er und die Seinen sich von einer dreistündigen Partie Zaubertennis aufhalten würden?" Sie lachte abfällig.

„Sie werden geduldig warten, glaube mir! Sie werden jeden einzelnen Zauber aus dem Stab pressen, der je damit gewirkt wurde!" Antonia blickte sie trotzig an, sagte aber nichts.

„Außerdem haben wir keine Zeit für eine Ablenkung", stellte Fantana fest. „Die Vernichtung der Stäbe ist die einzige Möglichkeit uns zu schützen. Es gibt leider keine Alternativen."

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr mir endlich sagt wer ihr eigentlich seid?", fragte die Frau resigniert. „Oder ist es inzwischen nicht mehr üblich sich vorzustellen?" Wir sahen einander an. Werden wir uns mit unseren richtigen Namen vorstellen? Konnten wir dieser Frau wirklich vertrauen?

„Mein Name ist Rigorius Malfoy. Oder einfach Rigo." Bobby murmelte etwas von mangelnder Blutversorgung von männlichen Gehirnen.

„Fantana Lovegood", stellte sich Fantana vor. „Fanny reicht aus, wenn wir unter uns sind." Sie klopfte Bobby beruhigend auf die Schulter und lächelte, als sie den giftigen Blick ihrer Freundin abbekam.

„Jack Bell. Bitte bleiben wir bei Jack, okay?" Er war immer noch sichtlich angespannt, hielt sich aber von dem Getränkewagen demonstrativ fern. Bobby schnaubte halblaut. Ich konnte sie gut verstehen. In Grunde gingen wir hier ein weiteres Wagnis ein. Wir ließen eine Fremde in einen der innersten Zirkel des Widerstands. Wenn es sich als Fehler erweisen sollte, würde es uns allen das Leben kosten.

„James Weasley", stellte ich mich vor und fügte mach einem tiefen Atemzug hinzu: „Du bist dran. Komm schon, Bobby." Sie funkelte mich aufgebracht an.

„Was soll' s! Wenn wir schon alle in unser Verderben rennen, dann mache ich auch mit." Sie drehte sich zu der Frau um.

„Roberta Garrow. Für dich bleibe ich Roberta, bis…." Sie brach ab, weil Antonia so bleich wurde, als würde sie jeden Augenblick umfallen.

„Die Viper", flüsterte sie und stand auf. Sie stolperte zurück, bis sie mit Rigo zusammenstieß. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich zu ihm um und stolperte wieder zurück, so dass sie fast über den Stuhl fiel, auf dem sie eben noch saß. Ich fing sie auf, doch sie kämpfte sich frei und sah uns gequellt an. Ich ihren Augen lag pure Angst. Auch Bobby war bleich geworden, der Schmerz in ihren Augen war fast greifbar.

„Ja. Ich bin die Viper", gab sie tonlos zu. „Ja, ich trage das Zeichen. Ob du mir glaubst oder nicht, ist mir…", ich sah ihr an, wie gern sie jetzt fluchen würde, wie gern sie in einem Wutanfall vergessen wollte, was für einen Ruf sie sich aufbauen musste, um das zu tun, was nötig war. „Es ist mir gleich, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht, Püp…." Sie brach wieder ab, blickte uns alle nach einander an.

„Nenn mich Roberta", sagte sie endlich und ging zum anderen Ende des Raums, wo sie sich an ein Fenster stellte. Antonia schaute sie verständnislos an. Die Verwirrung hatte die Angst vertrieben und sie sah wieder selbstbewusst aber äußerst müde aus.

„Wir _alle_ müssen manchmal Dinge tun, die nicht angenehm sind", meinte Jack leise. „Beurteile uns nicht, bevor du wirklich das Recht dazu bekommst." Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch das gelang ihm nicht, also setzte er sich auf die Couch und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

„Ich werde schauen, ob es möglich ist ein Bad und frische Kleidung für Antonia zu organisieren", meinte Fantana. „Wenn die Hausgeister uns gnädig sind, werde ich auch etwas zu essen auftreiben können." Sie schlüpfte aus dem Raum und ich beneidete sie darum. Doch bisher war Fanny die einzige, die sich in diesem buchstäblich verfluchten Haus frei bewegen konnte. Jeder andere würde sich sofort in einem endlosen Labyrinth aus leeren Zimmern, staubigen Salons und zügigen Fluren wiederfinden. Mann würde ab und zu ein Glas Wasser, Brot und Früchte finden. Irgendwann wird man in ein Schlafzimmer stolpern…. Auf diese Weise würde man Tage, Monate, vielleicht sogar Jahre überleben können. Es war eine ausgeklügelte Todesfalle. Allein Fanny war es möglich zu kommen und zu gehen, wie es ihr beliebte.

„Was passiert jetzt?", fragte Antonia nach einer Weile. Ich empfand ihre Frage als einen Segen, denn es zerbrach die unangenehme Stille.

„Wir warten auf die anderen", erklärte Rigo. „Das hier….", er machte eine allumfassende Geste. „… ist eine Art Quarantäne. Erst, wenn jemand vom Orden uns alle überprüft hat, können wir hier weg und alles erklären. Da kommst du ins Spiel. Erzähle alles, was du kannst. Alles, was du im diesem Labor gesehen und erlebt hast."

Antonia zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wen sollte es interessieren?", fragte sie bitter. „Unser Leben ist doch nicht viel wert. Warum sollte es jemanden interessieren?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Für diese Frau waren wir alle gleich. Die Todesser oder der Orden – für diese Frau waren wir gleich. Sie würde uns nicht trauen, sie hatte Angst. Das war ihr gutes Recht und es war nachvollziehbar, aber wenn sie nicht mit uns redete, war alles umsonst gewesen.

„Es interessiert uns, Antonia", versicherte ihr Rigo. „Wäre es anders, hätten wir nicht so viel riskiert, um in dieses Labor vorzudringen." Sie schaute ihn durchdringend an und seufzte dann.

„Meinetwegen. Ich erzähle alles, was euer Orden wissen will. Vorausgesetzt, jemand kommt, um uns aus dieser Quarantäne herauszuholen."

In diesem Augenblick tauschte Fanny auf. Sie hatte eine riesige Blechschüssel, die mit Kleidungsstücken und Handtüchern voll beladen war.

„Leider wird es mit dem Essen nichts", berichtete sie. „Aber es ist mir gelungen eine Waschgelegenheit und frische Kleidung aufzutreiben." Wir alle schauten sie an, auf der Suche nach der „Waschgelegenheit". Fanny klopfte auf die Blechschüssel.

„Das hier, ein Stück Seife und Aquamenti werden vorerst reichen müssen." Antonia errötete und schüttelte empört den Kopf.

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich werde mich nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit waschen!"

„Das musst du nicht", meinte ich amüsiert. „Hinter dem Buchregal ist ein Plätzchen für solche Gelegenheiten eingerichtet", erklärte ich ihr. „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir hier eine Weile warten müssen. Die Waschgelegenheit ist allerdings etwas Neues."

„Komm hier!", rief Fanny, die gerade hinter dem besagten Buchregal verschwunden war. „Ich zeige dir alles." Antonia zögerte einen Augenblick, dann ging sie jedoch herüber. Es waren gemurmelte Worte zu hören, dann Fannys Kichern und das Geräusch von Wasser, das in die Schüssel lief.

„Ich lasse dich dann allein", sagte Fanny und trat hinter dem Regal hervor. „Wenn du frisches Wasser brauchst, klopfe einfach." Sie lief zu uns herüber und blieb kurz stehen, um einen Blick auf Bobby zu werfen, die immer noch am Fenster stand. Dann setzte sie sich neben Jack, zog die Beine an und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er öffnete kurz die Augen und legte dann seine Hand um ihre Schulter.

„Es ist entsetzlich kalt draußen", klagte Fanny. Da sie sich an Jack ankuschelte, anstatt sich ans Kamin zu setzen, sagte mir, dass es keine gewöhnliche Kälte war, die außerhalb dieses Zimmers herrschte.

„Sie werden in wenigen Minuten hier sein", meinte Rigo und kratzte sich bleiläufig über den rechten Handrücken. Das unsichtbare Zeichen des Ordens, das wir alle trugen, meldete sich immer mit leichtem Jucken.

„Diese Kleidung muss ja uralt sein", meinte Antonia und zog damit unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie trat gerade hinter dem Buchregal hervor und demonstrierte uns ihr neues Outfit. Sie trug eine enge blaue Hose und einen dicken schwarzen Pullover. Ihre Füße steckten in flachen schwarzen Schuhen und in der Hand hielt sie etwas, was sehr nach einem smaragdgrünen Unhang aussah. Es war in der Tat ziemlich altmodische Kleidung, die allerdings perfekt zur Antonia zu passen schien.

„Habe nach etwas gesucht, das passen würde", meinte Fantana schläfrig. „Wenn wir hier weg sind, gehen wir zu meinem Schneider, okay? Er wird dir alles zaubern, was du haben willst!"

Bevor Antonia antworten konnte, erschien mitten im Zimmer ein Funkelschauen und dann standen drei Männer mitten in Raum. Einer von ihnen war mein Vater, die zwei anderen kannte ich nur flüchtig.

Die Männer hielten ihre Zauberstäbe kampfbereit, während sie uns nacheinander musterten. Der Blick meines Vaters huschte zu mir und wanderte dann weiter zur Antonia, die regungslos an Ort und Stelle verharrte. Es war Bobby, die als erste reagierte. Sie marschierte mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf die Männer zu.

„Los bringen wir es hinter uns!" Kelian Hatrow richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und flüsterte etwas. Rotes Licht flog langsam auf Roberta zu und hüllte sie ein. Bobby stöhnte leise auf und Schmerz verzog ihr Gesicht. Nach wenigen Augenblicken erlösch das Licht wieder und Bobby atmete gierig die Luft ein.

„Willkommen zurück, Bobby", sagte mein Vater mitfühlend. Sie nickte nur und wedelte mit der Hand. Immer noch rang sie nach Luft. Im nächsten Augenblick traf der gleiche Zauber auch mich und die Welt verschwand hinter einem blutroten Schleier. Der Erkennungszauber war eine üble, aber notwendige Maßnahme. Es stellte sicher, dass der Gegenüber nicht unter Imperius oder einem anderen Zwangzauber stand, außerdem setzte es jede Art von Tarnung außer Kraft. Doch das was am meisten Schmerzen bereitete war der eingeflochtene Wahrheitszauber. Es kroch unter die Haut und brannte in den Venen. Man hatte das Gefühl, als würde dir jemand den Brustkorb aufreißen und dann die innersten Gedanken und Gefühle entreißen. Es zwang einen sich an den Schwur zu erinnern, den man gegeben hat, als man in den Orden eintrat.

Es war genau so plötzlich weg, wie es gekommen war. Nach Luft ringend tauchte ich aus dem roten Sumpf auf und blickte in die gequellten Gesichter meiner Freunde, die ebenfalls bemüht waren wieder normal zu atmen. Antonia war mittlerweile auf die Couchlehne gesunken, sie war noch blasser als zuvor und die Angst stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich konnte ihre Gedanken beinah hören. Wenn so die eigenen Leute empfangen wurden, wie würde man wohl eine Fremde behandeln?

„James, würdest du so freundlich sein?", fragte mich mein Vater. „Auf drei, wenn es dir recht ist." Ich nickte, zählte lautlos bis drei und belegte meinen Vater mit dem Erkennungszauber. Auch wir mussten sichergehen, dass es keine falle war. Rigo und Bobby prüften derweil Hatrow und Lewin – den dritten Auror. Die einzige, die bisher nicht überprüft blieb, war Antonia. Als mein Vater endlich zum Atem gekommen war, schauten alle zu der geretteten Frau, die entsetzt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es wird weh tun", warnte Lewin mit schwachem Lächeln. „Aber es ist notwendig. Wir müssen sicher sein, dass Sie nicht Sein Spion sind."

„Ich …"

„Vertrau uns bitte", bat Rigo und stellte sich neben ihr. „Ich werde hier sein und deine Hand halten." Er ignorierte die Blicke, die wir ihm zugeworfen haben und blieb neben Antonia stehen. Er reichte ihr die Hand und nach kurzem Zögern legte sie ihre zitternde Hand in seine Handfläche. Lewin schwang den Zauberstab und Antonia schrie auf. Als der Zauber sie traf. Ihre Hand verkrampfte sich und ihr Kopf flog zurück, wie nach einem Schlag. In Rigos Augen lag tiefes Mitgefühl und unerschütterliches Vertrauen. Er war sich sicher, dass man Antonia trauen konnte. Er war sich so sicher, dass er es riskierte verletzt oder gar getötet werden, sollte, sie ein falsches Spiel mit uns treiben. Der Erkennungszauber würde nämlich nicht nur den potentiellen Feind außer Gefecht setzen, sonder auch jeden in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Das Rote Licht erlosch und Antonia brach weinend an Rigos Brust zusammen. Wir alle konnten es gut verstehen. Beim ersten Mal war es immer am schlimmsten. Der Zauber forderte Erinnerungen und Gedanken an die Oberfläche, die nicht immer schön oder wenigsten bewusst waren.

„Willkommen im Untergrund", meinte mein Vater leise und klopfte Antonia sanft auf die Schulter. „Tut mir leid, dass das Willkommensgeschenk so schmerzhaft war." Ja, es war ein Geschenk, auch wenn man das nicht sofort begriff. Es erinnerte einen immer wieder daran, warum man das tat, was man tat. Warum man sich in Gefahr begab und sein Leben riskierte, warum man bereit war den sicheren und einfachen Weg zu verlassen.


	7. Offenbarungen

**Kapitel 7**

 **Offenbarungen**

Der Alarm riss das ganze Haus aus dem Schlaf. Gedrillt durch ständige Übungen war ich angezogen und bewaffnet, noch bevor ich richtig wach wurde. Im Flur stieß ich mit Holly zusammen, die mir fast einen Fluch an den Hals jagte.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich während ich ihr nach unten folgte. Dabei wichen wir beide Karl aus, der ohne auf den schrecklichen Lärm zu achten in aller Seelenruhe das Haus „Sturmsicher" machte. Er und die restlichen Diener, verdunkelten die Fenster, schafften alle wertvollen und zerbrechlichen Gegenstände aus dem Weg und schleppten Möbel durch die Gegend, um die einen Zimmern zu räumen und die anderen zu versperren. Unsere Eltern trafen uns vor dem Kamin. Das Flohnetzwerk war bereits aktiviert.

„Was ist…." Hollys Frage wurde durch Vaters ungeduldige Geste abgewürgt.

„Los, rein da! Wir werden an Ort und Stelle alles erfahren!" Ich folgte meiner Familie in die grünen Flamen. Etwas musste wirklich schiefgelaufen sein! Etwas, was eine Notsitzung des Ordens erforderte. Nicht mal unser Selbstgang hatte einen solchen Ausnahmezustand ausgelöst. Dabei hatten wir uns selbst und den ganzen Orden in Gefahr gebracht. Seit dem denkwürdigen Ausflug waren mittlerweile fast drei Jahre vergangen.

Wir fanden uns in einer dunklen und feuchten Höhle wieder. An den Wänden brannten stark rußende Fackeln. In dem Raum vor uns war es hell und laut. Einige Dutzend Stimmen redeten laut durcheinander. Unser Erscheinen wurde nicht einmal bemerkt, erst als jemand einen Schweigezauber gewirkt hatte, wurde es still.

„Jetzt sind wir vollständig", verkündigte eine zitternde Männerstimme und wir alle blickten zu dem Mann, mit dichtem weißen Haar und müdem, aschfahlem Gesicht. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich in diesem Mann Oktavian Flow erkannte.

„Vor drei Stunden hat eine Gruppe Auroren versucht eins der Labore im Norden zu befreien", verkündete er und ließ sich kraftlos auf den Stuhl sinken. „Es war eine Falle. "Trotz des Schweigezaubers konnte man das entsetzte Aufschreien fast hören.

„Thea, sei so gut und erzähle uns, was du vorher berichtet hast." Eine dunkelhaarige Frau trat hervor. Sie räusperte sich, als Mr. Flow sie von dem Schweigezauber erlöste.

„Heute Nacht hat uns der Alarm geweckt. Jemand war in unsere Notunterkunft appariert. Als Ray und ich …." Sie stockte, holte Atem und fuhr fort.

„Auf dem Boden des Zimmers saß ein Mann, seine Kleidung war vom Blut besudelt, genau, wie sein Gesicht und seine Hände. Sein Bein war ganz offensichtlich gebrochen und durch das zerrissene Hemd war ein tiefer Schnitt auf der Brust zu sehen." Da sie keinen Namen nannte, war es zu hoffen, dass dieser Mann im Augenblick noch am Leben und unter uns war.

„Ich versorgte ihn so weit es mir möglich war, während er uns erzählte, was passiert war."

„Man hat uns erwartet." Ein Mann trat vor. Er sah mitgenommen aus. Der rechte Arm hing immer noch in einer Schlinge. „Die Mugel waren Tod, alle waren tot.… Die Todesser und die Jäger waren überall", der Mann rang nach Luft. Thea suchte Halt in den Armen ihres Mannes. „Vier von uns sind verhaftet worden, die andren sind tot. Ich schaffte es als einziger."

„Kaum haben wir das Zimmer verlassen, klingelte es an der Haustür", berichtete Ray. „Einer der Bediensteten machte die Tür auf und ließ drei Männer in schwarz herein. Das Haus wurde durchsucht.

„Sie stellten das ganze Haus auf dem Kopf, verwendeten Zauber, von denen ich noch nie was gehört habe", erzählte Thea. „Diese Dreistigkeit!" Die Frau kochte sichtbar vor Wut. „Sie kommen in mein Haus und fuchteln mit ihren verfluchten Zauberstäben! Verseuchten mein Heim mit ihrer Gegenwart!" Ihr Mann strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Die Männer verließen das Haus mit einer höfflichen Entschuldigung." Sie atmete zitternd ein und aus.

„Bei Merlin! Wir dachten schon…. Wir dachten es wäre alles verloren."

„Ist ja gut, alles ist gut gegangen," meinte der Mann, doch Thea schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist nicht alles gut! Jemand hat uns bereits verraten. Einer derjenigen, die heute gefangen genommen wurden, hat geredet. Wie lange dauert es, bis der nächste nachgibt?" Wieder erfasste uns tiefes Entsetzen.

„Wir müssen wissen, wer gefangen wurde", stellte Mr. Flow mit Nachdruck fest. „Wer wurde verhaftet?"

„Jona, Gabriel, Zoraja und Thelys", zählte der Mann niedergeschlagen auf. Ray musste sich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht zu taumeln. Ich selbst blieb nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen, Holly weinte leise in meinem Armen. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes bemerkte ich Fantanas bleiches Gesicht und Jacks ausdruckslose Mine. Zwei Geheimniswahrer! Unter den verhafteten waren zwei Geheimniswahrer! Die beiden wissen so gut wie alles.

„Wie abgesprochen, habe ich die Malfoys informiert", meinte Thea leise. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich Rigo und Antonia, die Arm in Arm in der hintersten Ecke standen. Sie waren seit sieben Monaten verheiratet. Ursprünglich war die Hochzeit ein Teil des Plans, um Antonia in die Gesellschaft einzuführen, aber aus der Farce wurde schnell Wirklichkeit. Die beiden liebten sich.

„Ich dachte…", flüsterte Antonia – der Schweigezauber löste sich bereits, aber es blieb so leise, dass Antonias Flüstern ziemlich laut wirkte. „…ich dachte er ist hingegangen. Ich dachte er würde sich nicht damit abfinden es aufzugeben, so kurz vor dem Ziel." Sie packte Rigos Arm, als konnte sie immer noch nicht glauben, dass er bei ihr war. „Er jagte die Männer, die das Haus durchsuchen wollten fort, in dem er das Dunkle Mahl heraufbeschwor. Ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend erlebt." Rigo war blass, aber er wirkte entschlossen und zeigte keine Spur von Bedauern oder Verlegenheit.

„Ich bin kein Narr", flüsterte er. „Ich weiß, dass es Augenblicke gibt, in denen man etwas aufgeben muss, um etwas anderes zu erhalten.", er legte die Hand fester um seine Frau. „Meine Familie ist mir viel zu wichtig, um sie aufs Spiel zusetzten." Ich konnte ihn gut verstehen.

Die Diskussionen dauerten bis in die Morgenstunden. Das wir alle in großer Gefahr waren, war allen Anwesenden klar. Zwei Geheimniswahrer, sind in die Hände des Ministeriums gefallen. Das, was man aus den beiden herausfoltern konnte, würde viele von uns vernichten. Meine Familie mit eingeschlossen.

„Es ist aus! Was können wir denn jetzt noch tun?", fragte eine junge Hexe, mit kurzem schwarzen Haar und vornehmer, teueren Kleidung.

„Weiterkämpfen!", antwortete mein Vater entschlossen. Viele stimmten ihm halblaut zu, viele schüttelten schweigend die Köpfe.

„Wie? Jeder von uns wird beobachtet werden, nur eine verdächtige Bewegung und ….", die Frau brach ab, ihre Augen waren voller Tränen. „Ich habe meine halbe Familie bereits verloren. Nimmt es mir bitte nicht übel, wenn ich meine Kinder nicht sterben sehen will."

„Aber nein, niemand nimm es dir es übel, Liebes", meinte eine ältere Frau ruhig. „Jeder von uns hat Angst um seine Familie. Deswegen sind wir ja hier."

„Aber was sollen wir jetzt tun?", frage jemand aus den hinteren Reihen. Wir alle schauten anwartend zur Mr. Flow.

„Zu erst, müssen wir uns ruhig verhalten", sagte er langsam. „Niemand darf in Panik geraten. Niemand darf übereilt handeln. Auf keinen Fall darf jemand aus dem Sichtfeld des Ministeriums verschwinden."

„Aber die Kontrollen…", begann die junge Frau.

„Ja, ich weiß. Die Kontrollen werden wir durchstehen, so wie wir es schon dutzende Mal durchgestanden haben."

„Und was ist mit den laufenden Einsätzen?" Wieder eine besorgte Stimme zu der ich weder einen Namen noch ein Gesicht zuordnen konnte.

„Sie sollen so schnell es geht abgebrochen werden", entschied Mr. Flow mit müder aber fester Stimme. „Es wird Opfer geben, das ist mir bewusst aber, wenn wir uns jetzt nicht zurückziehen, könnte unsere ganze Sache in Gefahr geraten."

„So viele wird selbst er nicht hinrichten können, ohne, dass es Fragen aufwirft", wandte einer der Männer ein, die dafür waren, den Kampf trotz allem weiter zu führen. Ein anderer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, uns alle hinrichten kann er nicht, aber glaube mir, es gibt weitaus schlimmere Dinge als den Tod", sagte der Mann halblaut, die anderen versummten verschämt. Der Mann verbrachte drei Jahre seines Lebens unter dem Imperiusfluch. Mr. Flow nickte zustimmend.

„Genau das meine ich. Er braucht uns gar nicht zu töten. Es gibt auch ohne den Todesfluch Mittel und Wege." Ich erschauderte, als ich daran dachte, wie es war Gefangener im eigenen Körper zu sein. Wir alle mussten diese Erfahrung machen, um zu wissen wie Imperius wirkt.

„Und wie lange? Wie lange bleiben wir nun unten?"

„So lange, wie nötig", meinte Mr. Flow. „So lange bis wir sicher sein können, dass die Sache sich gelegt hat."

„Wir geben auf?!", fragte einer der Anwesenden entsetzt. „Nach all den Jahren geben wir einfach auf?!"

„Nein, nein. Wir geben nicht auf! Auf keinen Fall! Dort, wo wir arbeiten können, werden wir immer noch tätig sein. Nur müssen wir auf größere Bewegungen verzichten."

Nach einer weiteren Stunde wurde die Versammlung aufgelöst und wir kehrten nach Hause zurück. Immer noch befand sich das ganze Haus im Belagerungszustand. Nach kurzem Überlegen haben wir entschieden es erstmal beizubehalten. Für den Fall, dass jemand sich über solch wüstes Durcheinander wundern sollte, könnten wir mit ruhigem Gewissen behaupten, dass wir dabei waren das Haus zu renovieren. Karl und die anderen Bediensteten waren tatsächlich dabei kleinere Schäden auszubessern, die Wände neu zu streichen und altes Mobiliar zu entsorgen.

„Mann muss die Gelegenheit nutzen, wenn sie sich findet", bemerkte Karl nüchtern. „Der Kleine Salon wurde bereits eingerichtet und kann für Empfänge und Familientreffen genutzt werden", berichtete er und verschwand wieder in dem Chaos, zu dem unser Zuhause geworden war.

Auch mein Zimmer litt unter den Ausnahmezustand, denn das Bett, die Schränke, Kommoden, Stühle und Tische wurden so platziert, dass sie dem möglichen Eingreifern so oft im Weg standen. wie es nur möglich war. Ich selbst war allerdings auf ähnliche Weise ausgebremst. Mit Mühe schaffte ich es zu einer kleinen Einrichte, in der eine kleine Box mit allem möglichen Kleinkram aufbewahrt wurde. Hier fanden sich die kleinen „Schätze" aus meiner Kindheit wie zum Beispiel die Anstecker meiner Lieblingsmannschaften, Münzen aus dem Scherzartikelladen meines Großcousins, Hemdknöpfe von meiner ersten Schuluniform und ähnlich nostalgisch angehauchte Kleinigkeiten. Ich angelte aus dem Durcheinader einen flachen grauen Stein mit einem runden Loch in der Mitte und tippte es mit dem Zauberstab an. Wie alles, was sich in dieser Box befand, war der Stein verzaubert. Dieser bestimmte Zauber richtete eine sichere Verbindung mit Bobby ein. Sie war die einzige, zu der ich seit der Versammlung keinen Kontakt hatte. Jack, Fantana, Rigo und Tonia hatte ich – wenn auch nur flüchtig – auf der Versammlung gesehen, was mit Bobby war, wusste noch niemand.

Vor meinen Augen hatte ich schreckliche Bilder. Bobby wurde enttarnt. Sie würde gefoltert und schrie vor Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Am liebsten wäre ich zu ihr gerannt.

In den letzten Jahren hatte sich viel zwischen uns allen geändert. Rigo und Antonia waren verheiratet. Fantana und Jack standen ebenfalls kurz davor uns allen das „Geheimnis" ihrer Beziehung zu offenbaren. Was mich und Bobby angeht? Ich war nicht sicher, was für eine Art Beziehung wir hatten. Manchmal war ich mir sicher, dass wir uns liebten, dann gingen wird auf Abstand und sahen uns kaum. Das ich über beide Ohren in Roberta „die Viper" Garrow verliebt war, war mir erst seit einiger Zeit klar. Doch ich hatte nicht den Mut es ihr zu gestehen, aus Angst es würde das wenige, was wir hatten endgültig zu zerstören.

Nach einigen quellend langen Sekunden erschien neben mir die nebelhafte Gestalt einer Schlange – Bobbys Patronus.

„Bin in einer Stunde bei dir", verkündete die Schlange tonlos. „Vater prüft gerade Eure Vertrauenswürdigkeit." Die Schlange verschwand. Ich legte den Stein, den ich immer noch in den Händen hielt, zitternd zurück in die Box.

Ein offizieller Besuch. Kein heimliches Treffen irgendwo in der Stadt. Sie würde ganz offiziell anreisen. Unter diesen Umständen war es wahrscheinlich sicherer, als alles andere. Das Bobby und ich eine Art „Beziehung" hatten, war weder ihrer, noch meiner Familie entgangen. Weder die eine noch die andere Seite hatte etwas dagegen. Die Vereinigung zwei solch bedeutender Familien konnte nur begrüßt werden. Besonders, wenn man bedachte, dass es die erste Verbindung dieser Familien wäre. Daher war es verständlich, dass Bobby in diesen stürmischen Zeiten Schutz bei ihrem „möglichen Verlobten suchte".

Sie kam in Begleitung zweier Todesser, die ziemlich missgelaunt wirkten. Sie betrachteten misstrauisch das Durcheinander, das bereits im Vorzimmer herrschte, doch eher sie eine Frage stellen konnten, rauschen meine Mutter und Holly herein „bewaffnet" mit einem Haufen Zeitschriften. Holly winkte Bobby mit der neuesten Ausgabe „Zauberhaft einrichten" zu.

„Schau dir das an, Schätzchen!", rief sie voller Begeisterung und drückte Bobby ein Bild unter die Nase. „Ist diese Tapete nicht bezaubernd? Sie wird sich großartig im Großen Salon machen, findest du nicht auch?" Eine ziemlich realistisch wirkende Tapetenbahn sprang aus der Zeitschrift und entrollte sich vor Bobby. Die Tapete war grässlich! Doch Bobby stimmte brav in Hollys Enthusiasmus ein.

„Oh, sie wird wunderbar mit diesem Muster hier aussehen!", rief Bobby und drückte ihren Finger in die Zeitschrift. Eine weitere grässliche Tapete zeigte sich in all ihrer „Pracht". ´

Mein Vater erschien aus dem Durcheinander und grüßte die beiden Todesser.

„Willkommen in Chaos, meine Herren!", grüßte er verlegen. „Entschuldigen Sie das Durcheinander. Die Mädchen wollen unbedingt das ganze Haus neu einrichten. Ich habe nur eine einzige sichere Insel und ich kann Ihnen dort zeitweilig Zuflucht anbieten." Die beiden Männer zögerten sichtlich. Wie ich zu gut wusste, war es ihnen verboten ihre Schutzbefohlene aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ich habe Feuerwhiskey und jungen Wein anzubieten", meinte Vater und zwinkerte den Männern verschwörerisch zu. „Aber wenn Sie den Frauen beim Auswahl der Muster helfen wollen…." Die Männer sahen mit wachsender Panik zur Bobby, die mit einer Zeitschrift in der Hand auf uns zuging.

„Ich vermute, dass sie es auch ohne unsere Hilfe erledigen können", meinte einer der Männer schnell. Sein Blick blieb fragend auf mir stehen. Bevor er jedoch eine Frage oder irgendwelche Bedenken äußern konnte, hackte sich Bobby bei mir unter und zeigte mir eine bunte Auswahl an Teppichmustern, die aus einer weiteren Ausgabe „Zauberhaft einrichten" herauspurzelten.

„Was hältst du von Mouve, Liebling? Das wäre doch eine gute Farbe für dein Zimmer!" Schuldbewusst blickte ich zu den Männern, die bereits dabei waren zusammen mit meinem Vater das Weite zu suchen. Halblaut über die verschiedenen Farben diskutierend bogen wir um die Ecke. Sobald, wir außer sich waren, warf Bobby die Zeitschrift zur Seite und drückte sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper an mich.

„Bring mich hier weg, James, Bitte! Bring mich weg!", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme und ihre Finger krallten sich schmerzhaft in meinen Rücken. Ich legte meine Arme um sie und apparerte uns beide nach oben in mein Zimmer. Wir landeten neben dem Bett und blieben eine Weile an einander gedrückt stehen. Bobby zitterte und schluchzte leise. Ich hielt sie einfach nur fest. Ich habe sie noch nie so verletz und so verletzlich erlebt. Sie wirkte immer so unerschütterlich, so fest und sicher in allem, was sie tat. Doch jetzt….

„Was, ist passiert?", fragte sich sie leise. „Was ist los, Bobby?" Sie drückte sich vor mir weg und machte ein paar Schritte hin und her, bevor sie mir zögernd ins Gesicht blickte.

„Ich habe sie umgebracht, James", sagte sie tonlos. „Ich habe sie umgebracht. Sie getötet…"

„Was ist passiert, Bobby?", frage ich erneut und wollte nach ihr greifen, doch sie wich mir aus.

„Gabriel und Thelys. Vater hatte die Aufgabe sie zum Reden zu bringen. Er rief mich dazu, ich sollte „endlich lernen wie man an die Informationen gelangte"….", sie schauderte und hielt sich die Augen mit den Händen zu, als wollte sie etwas Schreckliches ausblenden. „Ich musste zusehen… Von Anfang an musste ich zusehen…." Sie unterbrach ihre Erzählung immer wieder, weil sie um Fassung rang und immer wieder kurz vor einem hysterischen Zusammenbruch stand. Das, was sie berichtete ließ auch mich erschaudern. Wie stark war meine Bobby, um all das zu erleben, ohne sich zu verraten!

„Sie haben nichts verraten", flüsterte sie nach einer erneuten langen Pause. „Kein Wort. Sie hielten so tapfer durch… Dann wollte mein Vater, dass ich „die Sache übernehme"…. Ich konnte es nicht tun, James. Konnte nicht mehr zusehen…. Ich brachte sie um! Ich habe sie beide getötet!" Ich wollte sie umarmen, doch sie schlug um sich, bis ich wieder einige Schritte neben ihr stand.

„Vater war wütend… er… ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ahnt er etwas! Ich musste ….", sie blickte flehend zur mir. „James, ich will nicht mehr zurück! Ich will diese Menschen nie wieder sehen…. Ich musste…." Ihre Verzweiflung lag wie ein giftiger Nebel in dem Raum, ich war ratlos, völlig von der Heftigkeit des Ausbruchs überrumpelt.

„Bobby, Liebling…", zum ersten Mal wagte ich es sie so zu nennen. „Was ist passiert? Du kannst mir alles erzählen! Alles!"

„Du wirst mich hassen", versprach sie. „Du wirst mich verabscheuen…." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Bobby. Ich liebe dich, verdammt noch mal! Ich. Liebe. Dich. Begreifst du, was das bedeutet?" Sie schaute mich mit tränennassen Augen an. Sie war erstaunt. Sie war regelrecht fassungslos.

„Was?!"

„Ich liebe dich, Bobby", wiederholte ich geduldig. „Du kannst mir alles erzählen. Es gibt nicht, was etwas an meinen Gefühlen ändert." Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein… Nein! Ich kenne dich, James. Ich kenne dich! Wenn du gewusst hättest, was…." Sie zog rückartig ihren rechten Ärmel hoch und demonstrierte mir das Zeichen der Todesser. „… was ich tun musste, um das hier zu verdienen, hättest du dich niemals im selben Raum mit mir aufgehalten." Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Keiner der Todesser, die für den Orden arbeiteten, erzählen jemals auf welche Art sie ihre Treue bewiesen haben. Doch es gab Gerüchte. Gerüchte gab es immer. Sollten sie nur teilweise stimmen, musste Bobby Schreckliches durchmachen. Wollte ich es wissen? Wollte ich wissen, was die Frau, die ich liebte tun musste, um der Tradition ihrer Familie zu folgen?

„Erzähl es mir", bat ich leise. „Erzähl es mir, Bobby." Einige Sekunden lang tigerte sie neben dem Bett auf und ab, dann sah sich mich an und blieb stehen.

„Für die Frauen gibt es nur eine Art und Weise an dieses Zeichen zu kommen", sagte sie düster. „Nur Eine." Ich erschauderte. Sollte sie tatsächlich….

„Der Lord persönlich wählt die „glücklichen" aus. Er ist auch derjenige, der die Frauen als erster „auf den Prüfstand stellen" darf. Wenn Er zufrieden bleibt, dürfen die Männer des Innenzirkels die Frau prüfen…. Wenn sie diese Prüfung überlebt…." Ich fühlte, wie blanker Hass mich überflutete. Wie der Wunsch diese widerwärtige Kreatur, die sich der Dunkle Lord nennt umzubringen, alles andere aus meinem Verstand verdrängte.

„Oh, Bobby…", hauchte ich durch den Schmerz der mich erstickte. Sie schaute mich nicht einmal an. Ihr Blick war in die Leere gerichtet.

„Ich bin ja Papas Liebling, nicht wahr? Er konnte kaum abwarten mir diese Ehre zukommen zu lassen. Er war so stolz, als der Lord verkündigte, dass meine Prüfung nur dem Kleinen Zirkel zugestanden wird." Der Kleine Zirkel. Fünf Männer…. Fünf tote Männer, wenn es nach mir ging.

„Es war eine besondere Ehre, die nicht vielen gegeben wird", flüsterte sie leise. „Die letzte, die auf diese Weise ausgezeichnet wurde, war Großmutter Corellia." Ein schrecklicher Gedanke lies mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Ist es möglich, dass dein Vater sein …" Bobby schüttelte so heftig den Kopf dass ich Angst hatte, ihr Hals würde brechen.

„Nein! Nein. Der Lord achtet sorgfältig darauf, dass es nicht zur „unvorhergesehenen Komplikationen" kommt. Dafür achtet er zu sehr auf die Blutlinien. Nichts und niemand darf seinem Züchtungsprogramm in die Quere kommen."

Sie wurde still, als hätte sie alle Energien verbraucht, die sie am Leben hielten. Sie wirkte gehetzt und hilflos. Ich musste vorsichtig sein. Ein falsches Wort, eine unvorsichtige Bemerkung und Bobby würde mich für immer hassen. Sie war kein Mensch, der den anderen die eigenen Schwächen offenbarte. Sie wollte kein Mitleid und ganz sicher keinen Beschützer. Aber was wollte sie dann? Warum war sie zu mir gekommen und warum hat sie mir ausgerechnet jetzt alles erzählt?

„Es ist noch nicht alles?", vermutete ich halblaut. „Da ist noch etwas, was dich so quellt."

„Mein Vater misstraut mir. Er wusste, dass Gabriel und Thelys Geheimniswahrer wahren. Er wusste auch, dass es möglich war sie zu brechen, sie zu zwingen wenigstens etwas zu offenbaren. Ich habe ihm diese Möglichkeit genommen…." Sie blickte zu mir hoch und ihr Blick war leer und dunkel. „Er will daher, dass ich die Prüfung wiederhole." Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken schritt ich vor und packte Bobby in eine Umarmung. Ich hielt sie fest, während sie teilnahmslos dastand. Dann begann sie sich zu wehren, sie schlug um sich, bis sie sich freigekämpft hatte. Aus einigen Schritten Entfernung sah sie mich wütend und beinah hasserfüllt an. Es war ein Fortschritt. Zumindest war die Leere aus ihren Augen verschwunden.

„Fass mich nicht an! Ich will dein Mitleid nicht!"

„Es ist kein Mitleid, Bobby. Es ist ein Angebot."

„In Angebot?", fragte sie misstrauisch. „Was willst du mir anbieten?!" Ich breitete die Arme aus und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie wich zurück und plötzlich war ein Zauberstab in ihrer Hand.

„Alles, was dir im Augenblick zur Gute kommt", antwortete ich. „Eine Schulter zum Ausweinen, einen Zuhörer oder einen Prügelknaben, wenn du willst." Ihr Zauberstab zielte immer noch auf meine Brust. Sie sah mich aus ihren schwarzen, unergründlichen Augen an und schwieg. Also redete ich weiter.

„Noch mehr Angebote? Mal sehen. Mein Herz hast du schon. Große Teile meines Verstandes auch. Was noch? Ich kann dir meinen Namen anbieten. Oder einen Mittäter bei deinem Amoklauf, falls du etwas in der Art planst. Ich kann dir auch einen Whiskey anbieten oder einen Eimer, wenn dir zum Kotzen zu Mute ist. Ich hörte beides kann helfen den Kopf…."

Ihre Hand sank kraftlos nach unten, der Zauberstab fiel auf den Boden und rollte unter das Bett.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte sie entgeistert. Ich grinste. Sie war wieder sie selbst. Keine Spur vor Verzweiflung, Angst oder Hilflosigkeit. Nur Erstaunen.

„Mein Vater schwört auf Whiskey, wenn es …" Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf mich.  
"Spiel nicht den Idioten, Weasley! Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine!"

„Ach so!", ich lächelte so unschuldig wie möglich. „Das mit dem Kotzen…." Sie war in einer einzigen Bewegung bei mit und packte mich am Kragen.

„Ich schwöre, ich werde dich umbringen", zischte sie aufgebracht. „Was hast du gesagt?", wiederholte sie die Frage und schüttelte mich beim jeden Wort.

„Das ich dir meinen Namen anbieten kann… genauer gesagt anbieten _will_. Du weißt schon… mit dem ganzen drum und dran…. Ich bin mir sicher Holly würde dir leibend gern helfen ein Hochzeitskleid zu finden…." Sie ließ mich immer noch nicht los. Ihr Griff wurde fester, ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in meine Haut.

„Du willst mich heiraten?! Nach allem, was ich dir gerade erzählt habe? Bist du ein Idiot?" Ich legte meine Hände vorsichtig auf ihre. Ihre Finger waren eiskalt. Mit sanftem Druck löste ich ihre Hände von meinem Kragen.

„Ich. Liebe. Dich", wiederholte ich langsam und mit Nachdruck. „Mit all deinen Schwächen und Stärken, mit all deinen Verrücktheiten und Eigenartigkeiten und….", ich küsste sanft ihre Finger, um sie ein wenig aufzuwärmen. „… mit all deinen Narben. Den sichtbaren…", meine Hand glitt über das Zeichen der Todesser. „…und den unsichtbaren." Ich wagte es die Stelle über ihrem Herzen zu berühren. Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Du bist ein Idiot", meinte sie Kopf schüttelnd. „Ganz sicher. Ein Idiot."

„Das ist keine Antwort", ermahnte ich sie.

„Du willst mich heiraten?", fragte sie nach. „Obwohl „Prüfung" vielleicht jeder Zeit wiederholt werden kann? Ist es dir ganz egal?" Ich ließ ihre Hände los, um sie nicht zu zerquetschen, als ich wütend die Fäuste ballte.

„Nein, es ist mir nicht egal! Ganz und gar nicht egal. Aber unter gegebenen Umständen kann ich entweder Ihn offen angreifen und damit auf eine äußerst raffinierte und schmerzhafte Weise Selbstmord begehen. Oder weiterkämpfen und hoffen, dass die Frau, die ich liebte meine Nähe ertragen kann." Sie seufzte und drückte sich an mich. Ich legte meine Arme um sie und drückte keine Nase in ihr kurzes schwarzes Haar.

„Ach, James", flüsterte sie. „Ich weis nicht weiter! Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir all das geben kann, was eine Ehefrau ihrem Mann geben sollte."

„Eins nach dem anderen", antwortete ich. „Willst du meine Frau werden?" Sie nickte stumm und ihre Arme schlossen sich fester um mich.

„Gut", lächelte ich. „Lass uns erstmal diese Hürde nehmen, dann werden wir sehen, wie es weitergeht. Abgemacht?" Wieder nickte sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Darf ich dich jetzt küssen?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Anstatt zu antworten zog sich mich ein drückte sie ihre Lippen gierig auf meine.

„Was mich angeht", flüsterte sie zwischen den Küssen. „Darfst nur du mich küssen!"


	8. Spielplan

**Kapitel 8**

 **Spielplan**

Schweißgebadet wachte ich mitten in der Nacht auf. Die Reste des Traums hingen noch in meinem Gedächtnis und verursachten Übelkeit. Die Ereignisse des Vortages hielten mich immer noch fest.

„Schlecht geträumt?", hörte ich Bobbys Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Sie saß in dem Sessel am Fenster, eingekuschelt in Großmutters Lilly handgestrickte Decke.

„Ich fürchte, es wird eine Weile so bleiben", warnte sie mich. „Er hinterlässt bleibende Eindrücke, musst du wissen." Verschlafen und noch ein wenig desorientiert, sah ich mich um. Ich trug immer noch meine Kleidung und war in die Tagesdecke eingewickelt – offenbar habe ich recht unruhig geschlafen. Gestern Abend waren Bobby und ich gemeinsam eingeschlafen in dem Versuch einander ein wenig Kraft zu geben.

„Habe ich dich aus dem Bett vertrieben?", fragte ich verlegen und kam zu ihr herüber. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du schlechte Träume hast, hätte ich dich längst geweckt." Sie zog die Decke einladend zur Seite und wir machten es uns gemeinsam in dem großen Sessel bequem.

„Wirst du bleiben?", fragte ich sie. „Das Angebot war ernst gemeint. Mutter wird dir im Handumdrehen ein Zimmer einrichten, wenn du nicht _bei mir_ bleiben willst."

„Ich will die Gastfreundschaft deiner Familie nicht überstrapazieren", meinte sie unsicher. Ich schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.

„Es ist auch deine Familie. Zumindest wird sie es in sechs Monaten ganz offiziell sein. Betrachte es als Probezeit." Sie lachte.

„Für mich oder für euch?"

„Für uns alle." Seufzend versteckte sie ihr Gesicht an meiner Brust.

„Was Vater angeht, bin ich ohnehin seit gestern ganz und gar dein Problem", meinte sie grübelnd. „Also wird er sich freuen, wenn seine missratene Tochter endlich aus dem Haus ist."

Der Gedanke an gestern ließ mich schaudern. Gestern habe ich ganz offiziell um Bobbys Hand angehalten. Um die Ernsthaftigkeit meiner Absichten zu prüfen, musste ich ihren Vater und dem Dunklen Lord selbst Rede und Antwort stehen. Er wollte sichergehen, dass bei dieser einmaligen Verbindung alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. In den letzten dreihundert Jahren gab es zwischen den Weasleys und den Garrows keine einzige Verbindung. Dabei waren die Großen Häuser eng mit einander verflochten. Diese Tatsache verdrängte sogar alle Bedenken, die gegen Bobby gehegt wurden. Zu groß war die Bedeutung dieser Ehe. Solch edles Blut, würde bestimmt großartiges Nachkommen hervorbringen. Magisch begabtes Nachkommen. Da konnte man über unbewiesene Verdächtigungen und angebliche Verfehlungen hinwegsehen. Im Grunde war das ein direkter Befehl des Dunklen Lords an all seinen Untergebenen. Bobby war über jeden Verdacht erhaben. Sie durfte nicht angerührt werden. Niemand durfte sie jemals gegen ihren Willen berühren. Vorausgesetzt, sie würde mich tatsächlich ehelichen und – was noch wichtiger war – nicht lange zögern, um gesundes und magisch hochbegabtes Nachkommen in die Welt setzen. Die gleichen Bedingungen galten auch für mich. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war ich ein Günstling des Dunklen Lords. Eine verdammt zweifelhafte Ehre für mich. Dennoch nahm ich sie mit glühender Dankbarkeit an.

In seiner unmittelbaren Nähe zu sein war eine grausige Erfahrung. Er schien mich zu durchschauen, jede meiner Gedanken zu kennen, jede meiner Regungen im Voraus zu ahnen. Ich fühlte mich ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Nur der Glaube an die Zauber, die mich schützten hielt mich davon ab weg zu rennen oder schlicht und einfach in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Doch viel beunruhigender als sein durchdringender Blick war sein Charme. Er sah nicht wie ein Monster aus. Er verhielt sich nicht wie ein wahnsinniger Mörder. Ganz in Gegenteil er war entgegenkommend und nett. Er lachte und scherzte, machte Komplimente und fragte höfflich nach dem Befinden. Sein Händedruck war warm und fest. Sein lächeln wirkte herzlich. Mit Entsetzten erwischte ich mich bei dem Gedanken, dass ich ihm gefallen will. Dass ich etwas tun will, um länger in seiner Gesellschaft zu bleiben. Doch der Blick in seine Augen brachte mich wieder zur Verstand. Seine Augen waren leer und kalt und vollkommen seelenlos. Es waren die Augen eines toten Mannes, der zwar noch sprach und lachte, aber längst nicht lehr lebte.

In meinen Albträumen verlor ich mich in diesen Augen. Ich fiel in diesen bodenlosen Abgrund der Jahrhunderte von Wahnsinn, Selbstverherrlichung und endloser Grausamkeit enthielt. Ich kämpfte dagegen an. Versuchte dem Sog zu entkommen, doch ich wurde nur noch tiefer gezerrt, bis ich mich nach dem warmen Händedruck und dem anerkennenden Lächeln sehnte. Biss ich nur noch aus dem Bestreben bestand, dem Dunklen Lord ein guter Diener zu sein.

„Bobby?"

„Hmm?"

„Bitte, sag mir, dass du mich liebst." Sie stemmte sich gegen meine Brust und sah mir ins Gesicht. Einige Sekunden lang blickte sie mir forschend in die Augen. Bisher hatte sie mir ihre Liebe nicht direkt gestanden. Ich drängte sie auch nicht dazu, aber in Augenblick brauchte ich etwas, was all meine Zweifel, Ängste und Bedenken beseitigte. Plötzlich war in Bobbys Hand ein Zauberstab und bevor ich es verhindern konnte, glühte es auf und Bobbys Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft. Der Wahrheitsfluch!

„Ich liebe dich, James. Mehr als mein Leben. Ich liebe dich nicht wie einen Bruder oder einen guten Freund. Du bist viel mehr für mich. Viel mehr als ich jemals sagen kann…." Ich riss ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand und unterbrach damit den Zauber.

„Verdammt, Bobby! Warum tust du so etwas?!" Sie drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Sei bitte nicht böse", bat sie. „Ohne den Zauber hätte ich nie die Kraft gefunden dir das zu sagen, was du hören sollst. Was ich sagen wollte. Aber unterstehe dich das Gleiche zu versuchen, James Alexander! Ich kann dich ohnehin durchschauen. Ich weiß, wie echt deine Gefühle sind." Ich drückte sie krampfhaft an mich.

„Verrückt", murmelte ich. „Du bist völlig verrückt. Aber ich danke dir dafür."

Unsere traute Zweisamkeit wurde auf grausamste Art und Weise von meiner eignen Schwester zerstört. Holly erschien aus dem Nichts direkt neben uns. Die beiden Zauberstäbe, die auf sie gerichtet wurden ignorierte sie mit einem müden Lächeln.

„Hey, ihr beide! Kommt endlich nach unten. Gleich gibt es Frühstück. Außerdem hat Vater einen Auftrag für dich. Eine furchtbar geheime Sache!" Sie beobachtete uns mit wachem Interesse.

„Ich hoffe ihr wart anständig", meinte sie unschuldig, als wir keine Anstalten machten aufzustehen. „Mutter ist schon die ganze Zeit dabei ein Zimmer für Bobby einzurichten, aber wenn ihr…." Bobby warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu, doch meine Schwester grinste nur frech. „Zwischen den Zimmern liegen mein kleines Reich und diese verflixte knarrende Diele, wenn ihr also einander besuchen werdet, werde ich es hören."

„Holly!", stöhnte ich.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bin ja schon still. Aber Vater wartet wirklich auf dich. Es geht um den Orden."

Sie verschwand wieder genau so plötzlich, wie sie erschienen war. Bobby schubste mich aus dem Sessel und vergrub sich in die Decke.

„Sie ist ein Quellegeist", bemerkte ich und meine Verlobte nickte bestätigend. „Aber du magst sie doch, oder?", wieder ein Nicken. „Aber am liebsten würdest du sie gründlich durchschütteln?"

„Darf ich das?", fragte Bobby hoffnungsvoll und tauchte kurz unter der Decke auf. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das bring nichts", stellte ich fest und Bobby seufzte. „Lasst uns nach unten gehen, bevor Mutter anfängt die Dienerschaft auf Erkundungsmissionen zu senden."

Nach wenigen Minuten waren wir unten im Esszimmer. Vater fing meinen fragenden Blick auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lasst uns erstmal essen", schlug er vor. „Wir haben … hmmm Zeit. Hallo Bobby! Gut geschlafen?"

„Ja. Danke, Mr. Weasley", antwortete sie vollendet höfflich. Mein Vater wedelte mit den Händen.

„Nenn mich Henry", meinte er. „Immerhin bist du jetzt gewissermaßen meine Tochter, nicht wahr? Übrigens ein Bote hatte vorhin eine große Kiste für dich abgegeben. Karl hat sie in dein Zimmer gebracht." Meine tapfere Kriegerin war völlig überwältigt und ließ sich daher widerstandslos von meinem Vater ins Esszimmer führen.

Der Frühstück verlief zuerst etwas angespannt und endete in Tränen. Bobby schien nicht so recht zu wissen, wie sie auf meine laute, lachende Familie reagieren sollte. Sie lächelte verhalten, antwortete einsilbig und als meine Mutter verkündete, dass sie und „ihre Mädchen" es sich nachher im Garten gemütlich machen wollten, brach Bobby in Tränen aus und rannte aus dem Esszimmer. Als ich ihr hinterherrennen wollte, hielt mich meine Mutter auf.

„Rede mit deinem Vater", wies mich meine Mutter finster an. „Wir kümmern uns um Bobby!"

Widerwillig verzog ich mich zusammen mit meinem Vater in sein Arbeitszimmer. Bobby war in guten Händen, außerdem hatte ich keine Ahnung, was ich in diesem Fall tun sollte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Sohn", meinte Vater. „Deine Mutter wird es schon richten, glaube mir. Sie weiß, wie man diese Art von Wunden heilt." Er ließ mich in den Sessel setzten, nahm dem Platz am anderen Ende des Tischen ein und legte den Zauberstab auf den Tisch vor sich. Die Lage war ernst. Wenn Vater bereit war Magie gegen mich einzusetzen, dann war die Lage sehr, sehr ernst.

„Wie oft haben wir dieses Gespräch schon geführt?", fragte ich so beiläufig wie möglich. Vater lächelte anerkennend.

„Das ist das erste Mal, versprochen. Wenn du willst, kannst du es prüfen." Ich ließ es sein. Vater würde mich in dieser Angelegenheit nicht belügen.

„Also sollte unsere Unterhaltung nicht wie gewünscht verlaufen, werde ich mich nicht daran erinnern", stellte ich fest.

„Tut mir leid, aber es muss sein. Der Orden hat eine Aufgabe zu vergeben, du bist die Erste Wahl, aber es liegt an dir es anzunehmen oder abzulehnen. Solltest du allerdings nein sagen, muss ich dafür sorgen, dass der Plan geheim bleibt." Überrascht hob ich die Augenbrauen.

„Der Orden ist nicht informiert?" War das hier eine Art Alleingang? Hatte uns eine Aktion dieser Art nicht genügt?

„Der Orden weißt Bescheid", meinte Vater. „Nur erinnern kann sich keiner daran. Nachdem der Plan dargelegt und durch Abstimmung beschlossen wurde, korrigierte jeder Beteiligte seine eigenen Erinnerungen."

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich werde es ebenfalls tun, sobald ich weiß, ob du mitmachst oder nicht. Solltest du zustimmen, bekommst du von mir weitere Anweisungen und ich werfe diese Angelegenheit buchstäblich aus dem Kopf."

„Und wenn ich nein sage?"

„Dann werfe ich diese Angelegenheit aus _deinem_ Kopf und gehe zum Plan B über."

„Also gut. Du hast mich neugierig gemacht. Worum geht es?"

„Um eine Zeitreise." Diese Antwort wurde so nüchtern und selbstverständlich hervorgebracht, dass sie mich nicht verwunderte.

„Zeitreisen sind verboten."

„Widerstand gegen den Dunklen Lord auch, aber wen kümmert es schon in Zeiten wie diesen?"

„Es ist dein Ernst, oder?", ich schaute zu meinem Vater der nur langsam nickte.

„Dieser Plan existierte in einer oder anderen Form schon sehr lange", gestand er. „Dein Urgroßvater hatte sogar ernste Vorbereitungen dafür getroffen." Auch ohne nähere Informationen wusste ich von welchem Urgroßvater die Rede war. Dass konnte nur Urgroßvater Abbot gewesen sein. Er war das, was man wohl als verrückten Wissenschaftler bezeichnen konnte. Mann sagte ihm aber nicht nur Wahnsinn, sondern auch eine großartige Genialität nach. Holly hat ihr Talent für das Erschaffen von Zaubersprüchen von ihm geerbt.

„Lass mich raten. Niemand kann die Sachen, die er vorbereitet hat finden?" Mein Vater lächelte amüsiert.

„Keine einzige Seele. Es ist alles verschwunden! Aber ich habe da so eine Idee, wo es sein könnte." Ich dachte auch an eine ganz bestimmte Stelle. Der Keller. Seitdem ich ihn entdeckt hatte, haben sich dort ganz erstaunliche Sachen gefunden. Allerdings gab dieser Ort seine Geheimnisse nur ungern Preis. Wir konnten mindestens sechs Geheimkammern aufspüren, ohne zu wissen wie wir diese Kammern öffnen konnten. In einer dieser Kammern konnte auch Urgroßvaters Abbots Erbe liegen.

„Lebte Urgroßvater Abbot irgendwann in diesem Haus?", wollte ich wissen. Mein Vater nickte zufrieden.

„Ja. Die letzten Jahre nach dem Tod seiner Frau hatte er sein Leben bei seinen Enkelkindern verbracht. Ich selbst habe ihn aber nicht mehr angetroffen." Ich blieb einige Sekunden lang still. Dachte über die Möglichkeiten nach, die so eine Zeitreise geben konnte.

„Was habt ihr euch vorgestellt? Wie viele Tage soll ich zurückreisen? Was soll ich dort anstellen? Der Lord ist mit Sicherheit gegen ungebetene Zeitreisende gewappnet. Und was kann ich, oder überhaupt jemand, etwas gegen über Jahrhunderte angesammelte Macht tun können?" War die Verzweiflung in meiner Stimme genau so deutlich zu hören, wie ich sie gefühlt habe?

„Deswegen sollst du jemanden auftreiben, der dazu in der Lage ist… oder zumindest war." Vollkommen verständnislos starrte ich zu meinem Vater. Wer sollte das sein? Niemand unter den Lebenden ….

„Warte mal!" Ich sprang auf und sank wieder in den Sessel. „Warte! Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa…."

„Doch. Genau das wollen wir!"

„Das ist verrückt! Und unmöglich!"

„Nichts ist unmöglich", korrigierte mich mein Vater ruhig. „Wir haben einen Plan."

„Na dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Ihr habt einen Plan. Wer sind „wir" überhaupt?"

„Wir" – der Orden. Wie gesagt, wir haben abgestimmt. Aber der Plan stammt von Thea Grand. Holly und sie arbeiten bereits an einem Spruch. Das einzige, was uns noch fehlt ist ein Zeitumkehrer."

„Na, wenn es weiter nichts ist!"

„Sarkasmus steht dir nicht, Junge." Ich atmete tief durch und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Zugegeben, verzweifelte Zeiten erforderten verzweifelte Maßnahmen. Verzweifelt, ja. Aber nicht verrückt! Oder gab es in diesem Fall keinen Unterschied?

„Der Plan sieht folgendermaßen aus", sprach mein Vater, als ich nichts weiter erwiderte. „Du reist in die Vergangenheit. Sehr tief in die Vergangenheit. Du findest Harry Potter und versuchst ihn zu überreden dem Dunklen Lord im entscheidenden Augenblick nachzureisen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wird der Lord noch nicht so mächtig sein. Die Chancen ihn zu vernichten sind größer."

„Warum dann nicht selbst Hand anlegen?", fragte ich. „Warum soll Harry Potter und nicht ich die Sache erledigen?"

Mein Vater wirkte auf einmal müde und viel älter, als ich ihn jemals erlebt hatte. Wie lange trug er diese Pläne schon mit sich? Wie lange wartete er darauf diese Last mit mir zu teilen. Wie viele Überlegungen und Spekulationen hat er angestellt?

„Die beiden haben eine Verbindung", antwortete mein Vater, obwohl ich die Antwort lägst selbst kannte. Ich habe genug Zeit in dem „Keller" verbracht, um zu wissen, dass Harry Potter und der Dunkle Lord auf eine sonderbare Art verbunden waren. Diese Verbindung konnte Harry tatsächlich den Vorteil verschaffen, den keiner sonst hatte oder jemals haben würde.

„Und dann? Was passiert, wenn der Plan funktioniert?"

„Du kommst zurück."

„Wohin? In eine Welt die ich nicht kenne?"

Mein Vater antwortete nicht.

„Wer ist die „Zweite Wahl?"

„Holly. Dann kommen Rigo, Fantana und Jack in Frage. Als Letzte Möglichkeit werden ich selbst oder River gehen." Ich schloss die Augen. Holly? Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass Holly sich darauf einließ. Sie mochte meine große Schwester sein, aber es war an mir sie zu beschützen. Rigo? Der in wenigen Monaten Vater wird? Fantana und Jack, die gerade dabei waren ihr erstes gemeinsames Haus einzurichten?

„Ihr wollt, dass der Bote sich Harrys Umgebung einschleicht?"

„So ist der Plan."

„Aber ich bin jetzt viel älter, als er damals war. Ganz zu schweigen von Holly oder Rigo."

„Deswegen bist du die Erste Wahl. Aber es geht hier nicht um das Alter. Hast du dir die Bilder aus dieser Zeit angesehen? Mit ihren sechzehn, siebzehn Jahren sehen sie genau so aus du mit deinen zwanzig." Ich nickte. Das war mir auch schon aufgefallen. Die Lebenserwartung damals war viel niedriger. Nach vorsichtigen Schätzungen hat sie sich beinah verdoppelt.

„Und? Übernimmst du die Aufgabe?"

„Darf ich mit Bobby darüber reden?"

„Ja, natürlich. Gib mir aber bis morgen eine Antwort."

„Mach es!" Es war das Einzige, was Bobby mir gesagt hatte, als ich ihr von den Plänen meines Vaters erzählte.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren", sagte ich unsicher. „Wenn ich zurückkomme, wirst du womöglich gar nicht da sein."

„Red keinen Unsinn! Natürlich werde ich da sein!"

„Ohne ihn gibt es keinen Orden. Ohne den Orden würden wir uns womöglich nie begegnen." Sie dachte einige Sekunden darüber nach.

„Wir werden uns begegnen", stellte sie unerschütterlich fest. Damit war die Sache für sie erledigt. Für mich auch. Trotz aller Zweifel stimmte ich zu und begann damit die verrückteste Zeit meines Lebens.


	9. Durch den Staub der Jahrhunderte

**Kapitel 9**

 **Durch den Staub der Jahrhunderte**

Zitternd und fluchend vor Kälte, kämpften wir uns durch die unzähligen Kartons eines feuchten Abstellraumes.

„Es ist ganz bestimmt hier", versicherte mir Fantana und schüttelte den Inhalt eines Kartons auf den Tisch vor uns. Ein Haufen von Halsketten, Holzperlen, Armreifen und sonstigen Schmucks ergoss sich über die Tischplatte. Bobby stöhnte leise.

„Wir kommen näher!", verkündete Fanny siegessicher.

„Ich will zurück ins Ministerium!", verlangte Jack und zog aus dem Haufen ein Knäuel aus Gold- und Silberketten. „Fanny, Liebling, sag mir bitte was das ist?"

„Ein Abwehamulett gegen Shronks", antwortete sie nach kurzer Begutachtung.

„Es gibt aber gar keine Shronks", erwiderte Jack nachsichtig.

„Da kannst sehen, wie gut dieses Ding funktioniert!" Sie nahm ihm das „Amulett" aus der Hand und schüttelte es. Heraus fiel ein einzelner Diamantohrring. Selbst mit bloßem Auge sah man dass es bis an den Rand mit allen möglichen Abwehrzaubern geschützt war.

„Oho!", rief Rigo begeistert. „Das Reicht auch, um einen Dementor abzuschrecken." Fanny nahm den Ohrring und hielt es gegen das Licht. Die farbigen Funken tanzten durch den Raum und verliehen dem muffigen Keller etwas Geheimnisvolles.

„Dazu war es auch gedacht", erklärte sie und legte den Ohrring vorsichtig auf den Stapel mit brauchbaren Dingen ab.

„Nachdem der Patronuszauber verboten wurde, musste man sich auf andere Weise helfen. Und jetzt macht euch an die Arbeit!" Seufzend begannen wir das Durcheinander zu sichten.

Set drei Monaten durchforsteten wir alle möglichen und einige unmögliche Abstellräume, Dachkammern und Kellerräume auf der Suche nach einem Zeitumkherer. Einen der älter war als zwei – drei Jahre. Ältere Exemplare befanden sich entweder im privaten Besitz oder lagen unter Verschluss im Ministerium. Dort haben wir als erstes gesucht und festgestellt, dass der älteste dort kaum ein Jahrhundert alt war. Viel zu „jung" für unser Vorhaben. Denn der Zeitumkehrer konnte nur bis zu dem Zeitpunkt „reisen", an dem seine Herstellung angefangen wurde. Ein Jahrhundert war für die Pläne zu wenig.

„Ich habe es!" Jack hielt triumphierend einen mattgolden glänzenden Zeitumkehrer. Alle Blicke hefteten sich an das kleine Ding.

„Ich wusste es!", Fanny sprang ihrem frisch gebackenen Ehemann an den Hals uns warf ihn damit fast um.

„Wie alt ist es?", fragte ich. Fantana zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mal sehen…. „ Sie richtete ihren Zauberstaub auf das Schmuckstück in Jacks Hand und flüsterte einen Spruch. Ein schwaches Leuchten wurde schnell dunkler. Das helle gelb wurde zur Orange, das immer intensiver wurde und schließlich einen satten Rotton annahm. Es wurde noch dunkler, bis es zu einem tiefen Weinrot wurde. Mit vor Aufregung feuchten Händen betrachtete ich den Zeitumkehrer.

„Bei, Merlin", flüsterte Rigo ehrfürchtig. „Das kann doch unmöglich wahr sein!" Fassungslos betrachtete er die Berge von unnützem und kaputtem Kram, die sich um uns herum auftürmten. Bobby nickte anerkennend.

„Warum nicht? Ich wette selbst Er würde in diesem Chaos nicht mal die eignen Socken wiederfinden." Mit zitternden Händen nahm ich Jack das Schmuckstück ab. Es fühlte sich zu schwer für seine Größe an.

„Fünf Jahrhunderte", meinte Fantana, die eben erst ihre Sprache wiedererlangt hatte. „Vielleicht weniger. Jacks Alter müsste man natürlich abziehen…." Wir alle schauten zur Jack, als ob wir feststellen mussten wie alt er war, um die Rechnung zu vervollständigen.

„Nun. Ich denke etwas Älteres wird nicht mehr zu finden sein", meinte Rigo. „Und das bedeutet wohl, dass wir dieses freudige Ereignis sehr bald vergessen werden."

„Leider", gab ich zerknirscht zu.

„Wir warten dann oben", meinte Fanny und zog die anderen mit sich aus dem Raum. Ich blieb mit Bobby allein.

„Ich würde gern mit dir gehen", meinte sie, während ich meine Arme um sie schloss. „Ich werde dich vermissen."

„Selbst wenn du nicht mehr weißt, wer ich bin?"

„Du bist mein Verlobter, der drei Monate vor unserer Hochzeit das Weise sucht! Das werde ich mir schon merken können." Es klang nicht wie ein Vorwurf, aber es fühlte sich danach an.

„Bobby, wenn du willst…."

„Nein. Ich will, dass du es machst. Mir zuliebe. Ich will Ihn tot wissen. Ich will wissen, dass jemand es wenigstens versucht!"

„Gut. Ich gehe."

„Ich warte auf dich", versprach sie und küsste mich zum Abschied.

Sich von den anderen zu verabschieden fiel mit schwer. Besonders nachdem ihre Erinnerungen bereinigt wurden. Aus ihrer Sicht ging ich für eine kurze Zeit ins Ausland, um in Asien auf Drachenschau zu gehen. Es war die offizielle Erklärung für mein Verschwinden für den Fall dass jemand danach fragen sollte.

Vor meiner Abreise stöberte ich noch einmal durch den Unterschlupf, denn ich im Keller des eigenen Hauses gefunden habe. Ich versuchte so viel wie möglich über die Zeit in die ich ging einzuprägen. Namen, Daten, Ereignisse und ihre Folgen. Nach einigem Nachdenken steckte ich eins der Tagebücher in die Tasche. Zwar würde ich die Ereignisse dort wahrscheinlich nicht miterleben, aber eine „nähere" Quelle gab es einfach nicht. Oben wartete meine Familie auf mich. Auch für sie ging ich in Vaters Auftrag nach Indien, um dort die asiatischen Drachen besser kennen zu lernen. Mann würde mich zu in drei Monaten zurück erwarten. Und zwar zu meiner Hochzeit mit Bobby. Sie war die einzige, die wusste, wohin ich wirklich ging. Es war ihre Bedingung, um mich gehen zu lassen. Sie wollte unbedingt „den Verstand behalten".

Nach einem kurzen Abschied von meiner Familie, apparierte ich zum Haus von Thea Grand. Sie hatte den Zauberspruch. Holly und sie haben es ausgearbeitet, Thea hat es letztendlich vervollständigt und perfektioniert. Aus Gründen der Sicherheit wurde beschlossen, dass der Zeitumkehrer und der Spruch in verschiedenen Händen bleiben sollten. Daher wurde ich aus dem Haus der Grands in die Vergangenheit aufbrechen.

Ich wurde von einem steifen Muggelbutler hereingelassen und darüber informiert, dass er mein Erscheinen augenblicklich den Herrschaften ankündigt.

Es Dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis ich hereingebeten wurde. Ich wurde von Thea Grand und ihrem Mann erwartet. Ich habe beide nur kurz gesehen und kannte sie nicht persönlich. Ich bezweifelte auch, dass sie mich kannten. Daher verwunderte mich nicht, als ein mächtiger Schutzzauber über dem Raum gelegt wurde. Anerkennend sah ich zu, wie der blaue Schimmer langsam verblasste. Sollte jemand sich dem Raum nähren, würde er auf der Stelle getötet werden. Als ich wieder zu dem Paar blickte, merkte ich, dass der ältere Mann mich aufmerksam betrachtete. Hastig besann ich mich auf meine gute Erziehung und verbeugte mich kurz vor den beiden.

„Mrs. Grand! Mr. Grand! Ich freue mich Sie kennen zu lernen!", sagte ich mit aller Herzlichkeit, die ich im Augenblick aufbringen konnte.

„Wurden sie uns bitte ihren Namen nennen?", fragte mich der Mann und ich lief rot an. Verdammt! Da will man guten Eindruck machen und vergisst das Einfachste. Sich vorzustellen.

„Es tut mir Leid! Die Neuigkeit ließ mich meine gute Erziehung vergessen!", meinte ich verlegen. „Mein Name ist James Alexander Weasley! Und ich bin hier, um ihnen das hier anzuvertrauen!", verkündete ich voller Stolz und reichte Thea das kleine, in grauen Stoff gehülltes Päckchen. Vielleicht würde Thea unzufrieden bleiben und diese verrückte Sache abblasen. Ray beobachtete wie seine Frau das Päckchen in die Hände nahm.

„Du hast es gefunden! Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll...", Thea schienen tatsächlich die Worte zu fehlen. Wenn sie wüsste! Im Laufe der letzen Monate habe ich vier von diesen verdammten Dingen gefunden! Eins davon in dem Keller, den ich vor Jahren im eigenen Haus entdeckt hatte. Der Zeitumkehrer des Urgroßvaters Abbot war allerdings „nur" zwei Jahrhunderte alt.

„Wie alt ist es?", fragte Thea plötzlich, als würde sie ahnen, dass mich ausgerechnet diese Frage quellen würde.

„Höchstens fünfhundert, vielleicht noch weniger!", antwortete ich betrübt.

Ray weit aufgerissene Augen ließen erahnen, dass er langsam verstand, was für einen Plan seine Frau da schmiedete. Als sie das Päckchen endlich aufmachte, wurde der Mann leichenblass.

„Es war das Einzige, das ich kriegen konnte!", log ich. Niemand braucht zu wissen, dass irgendwo noch drei dieser Dinge herumlagen. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass es ein älteres Exemplar existiert! Höchstens bei dem Lord selbst, aber ich hoffe, Sie werden verstehen, dass ich nicht in die Nähe seines Schloßen will." Mich hätte aber eine entsprechende Anweisung des Ordens nicht gewundert. Bei dem Gedanken, wem sie einen solchen Auftrag anvertrauen konnten, festigte sich meine Entschlossenheit die Sache hier und jetzt selbst zu erledigen. Thea lächelte und klopfte mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Ist schon gut, es wird funktionieren. Es muss funktionieren!"

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde Ray in den Plan einzuweihen. Entgegen meiner Erwartungen wurde er nicht früher in die Sache einbezogen. Während Thea ihm ruhig die Einzelheiten berichtet, sprang er immer wieder auf, fluchte vor sich hin und knetete nervös die Hände.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass es diesen Potter tatsächlich gegeben hat?", fragte er endlich. Er schämte sich für seine Zweifel, aber er konnte sie nicht mehr bei sich behalten. Ich erinnerte mich an all die Tagebücher, Berichte und Zeugnisse aus dieser Zeit. Nein, Harry Potter gab es wirklich. Er war keine fiktive Figur. Er lebte wirklich. Natürlich könnte all das auch eine Täuschung sein. Eine ausgeklügeltes Vorhaben, um den Menschen Hoffnung in einer schweren Zeit zu geben.

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er tatsächlich lebte!", sagte ich fest. „Es sind hunderte von Dokumenten aus verschiedenen Ländern, Quellen und Zeiträumen! Einige dieser Materialien stammen sogar von Muggel!" Diese letzte Bemerkung schien Ray am meisten zu überraschen. Kein Wunder. Für jeden normalen Zauberer waren Muggel nichts weiter als primitive Wesen, die nicht in der Lage waren selbstständig zu existieren. Thea, die dem Zauberspruch die letzten Feinheiten zufügte, hob den Kopf.

„Es kann unmöglich schlimmer werden! Sogar wenn die Zauberwelt sich wieder verstecken musste, wäre es tausendmal besser als jetzt!", sagte sie und sah mich und ihren Mann abwechselnd an, als suche sie unsere Zustimmung. Ich nickte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Recht.

Es dauerte fast drei Stunden, bis wir den Plan in aller Ausführlichkeit noch einmal besprochen haben. Wir überlegten uns jede Kleinigkeit und überlegten alle Möglichkeiten, die mir zur Verfügung standen. Angefangen von Vielsaft-Trank bis zu einer Aufnahme in die Reihen der Todesser. Als alles endlich fertig war, hängte ich mit das Stundenglas um den Hals.

„Warum ausgerechnet du?", fragte mich Ray. Weil ich nicht zulassen kann, dass meine Familie und meine Freunde in Gefahr gebracht werden? Weil ich jung und verrückt genug bin, um mich auf so etwas einzulassen? Weil Bobby mich darum gebeten hat?

„Ich habe alles was in der Bibliothek meiner Eltern war gelesen", antwortete ich. „Auch alles, was Rigo mir zur Verfügung stellen konnte, habe ich studiert. Ich glaube nicht, dass es heute jemanden gibt, der mehr über diese Menschen und ihre Zeit weis als ich!" Das war auch eine Wahrheit. Ray nickte.

„Du muss vorsichtig sein! Verrate die Wahrheit nur wenn es unbedingt sein muss!" Diese Anweisung gab mir Thea schon um hundertsten Mal. Offenbar war sie nicht weniger aufgeregt, als ich es war und wiederholte daher alles. Auch das, was ich längst begriffen hatte.

„Der Zeitumkehrer allein reicht nicht. Er ist für solch weite Reisen gedacht. Mit diesem Spruch soll es funktionieren. Ich weis nicht _wie_ es funktioniert, aber es könnte sein, dass du so zu sagen ein „Zwischenstopp" einlegen muss. Ich hoffe du wirst Erfolg haben!" Sie drückte mir das Pergament in die Hand. Auch das hätte sie sich sparen können ich kannte es mittlerweile auswendig.

„Du muss es selbst sprechen. Wenn du angekommen bist wirst du sehr schwach sein, denn die Reise wird viel Kraft verbrauchen. Wenn alles gut geht, müsste die Rückreise kein Problem sein... und wenn nicht, dann bleibe lieber dort..." _Diese_ Anweisung war neu. Aber ich hatte ohnehin nicht vor sie zu befolgen.

„Viel Glück!", sagte Thea und umarmte mich plötzlich. Unter Rays mürrischen Blick wurde ich rot.

„Viel Erfolg!", sagte der Mann und schüttelte meine Hand. Ich nickte ihm anerkennend zu und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. Es war soweit. Vor Aufregung und Angst zitterten meine Beine und mein Kopf fühlte sich auf einmal völlig leer an. Dankbar klammerte ich mich an den Fetzen Pergament mit dem Spruch. Ich war dankbar, dass mich wenigstens daran halten konnte. Meine Stimme zitterte, als ich den Spruch las. Mit den letzten Silben drehte ich das Stundenglas um. Die Welt um mich herum wurde zu einer bunten Mischung aus Farben, Tönen, goldenen Funken und dem schwarzen Nichts...


	10. Zwischenstopp

Kapitel 10

 **Der Zwischenstopp**

Die Welt explodierte in unzähligen Farben und Tönen, sie schien zu zerfallen noch bevor ich sie wahrnehmen konnte. Verzweifelt klammerte ich mich an den vorbeirasenden Bilder, doch sie entglitten mir immer wieder. Ich fühlte mich müde und die Farben um mich herum, verursachen schlimme Kopfschmerzen. Dann kam die Welt mit einem entsetzlichen Ruck in den Normalzustand. Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich aus hundert Meter Höhe vom Besen gefallen wäre. Zu meinem Erstaunen und Entsetzten fand ich mich nicht in einem Haus, sondern mitten auf einer nächtlichen Strasse wieder. Ich taumelte, fiel hin und drückte die Stirn gegen den kalten Boden. Nach einiger Zeit war ich wieder so weit, dass ich aufstehen und mich an eine Hauswand lehnen konnte. Es war peinlich. Das hatten wir nicht bedacht. Der Zeitumkehrer veränderte die Zeit nicht den Ort. Das Haus der Grands wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht gebaut, daher landete ich aus der Höhe der zweiten Etage auf dem Boden. Das Sommerhaus der Malfoys – mein eigentliches Ziel – befand sich auf der anderen Straßenseite. Sich direkt dorthin zu begeben war einfach zu gefährlich. Ich würde keine Zeit haben mich zu erklären. Mit unwillkommenen Gästen gingen die Malfoys schon immer sehr unfreundlich um. Deswegen wurde auch Entschieden, aus dem Haus der Grands zu starten, ihr Haus lag dem eigentlichen Ziel am nächsten.

Die Umgebung wirkte verlassenen, die Häuser rechts und links fast vollständig leer. Überall lag Müll und es roch nach Unrat. Irgendwo in der Ferne heulte ein Hund. Vollkommen verdattert starrte ich das Haus an. Ich konnte es zwar sehen, aber es war fast so, als ob das gesamte Gebäude hinter einem dünnen Schleier versteckt war. Sobald ich den Blick löste, verschwamm das Haus u einem undeutlichem Schemen.

„Der Schutzzauber", murmelte ich und ging mit immer noch weichen Knien auf die Tür zu. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend bestätigte meine Vermutung – das Haus wurde durch einen Zauber geschützt. Ich wurde nicht aufgehalten. Die Zauber, die auf mich lagen, wirkten offenbar auch in der Vergangenheit.

Ich klopfte an und wartete. Nach einer Weile waren Schritte zu hören und zwei Stimmen, die miteinander stritten. Schließlich ging die Tür auf und zwei Zauberstäbe wurden auf meine Brust gerichtet. Mir gegenüber standen eine junge Frau und ein etwas älterer Mann. Beide in ihren Schlafanzügen. Der Mann hatte schwarzes Haar und ruhige graue Augen. Die Frau hatte kurzes rotblondes Haar, das nicht mal ihre Ohren verdeckte.

„Hallo", brachte ich heiser heraus. Ich wusste nicht recht, was ich machen sollte. Mit der Wirklichkeit konfrontiert, zerbarsten alle meine meisterhaft geschmiedeten Pläne, wie Glas. Ich wusste nur, dass ich Ruhe brauchte, um Kräfte für die Weiterreise zu sammeln und dass es womöglich ein paar Tage dauern würde.

„Wer zum Kobold, bist du?", fragte der Mann drohend.

„Darf ich rein? Es ist eine lange und sehr schwer verdauliche Geschichte", antwortete ich ausweichend. Der Mann sah zu der Frau an seiner Seite, sie dagegen musterte mich.

„Kennst du Hugo?", fragte sie unvermittelt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, warum?"

„Weil du ihm so verdammt ähnlich siehst", antwortete die Frau. Sie senkte den Zauberstab und trat ein wenig zur Seite. „Na gut, komm rein. Aber wenn du …" Ich nickte eilig.

„Wir haben Mittel und Wege dich verschwinden zu lassen", warnte mich der Mann und trat ebenfalls beiseite. Ich betrat das Haus. Es hatte sich verändert. Es gab nur einige wenige Dinge, die auch in meiner Zeit unverändert blieben. Die Wand zum Beispiel. Es war ein wahrer Genuss zu sehen, dass der gesamte Flur bunt, wie ein Regenbogen war. Verärgert klopfte der Mann mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Wand und sie nahm eine würdevolle graublaue Farbe an. Die beiden führten mich in den hintersten Raum des Erdgeschoßes, dorthin, wo sich jetzt ein Arbeitszimmer befand.

„Und nun her mit deiner Geschichte, Mann", meinte der Mann grob und deutete auf einen Stuhl, auf dem ich gehorsam Platz nahem. Vorsichtig sah ich mich in dem Raum um. Hier waren wahrscheinlich tausende Bücher versammelt. Der Tisch, der mitten im Raum stand war so voll beladen, dass es jeden Augenblick zusammen brechen drohte.

„Was ist nun?", fragte die Frau. Ich hob den Blick und sah sie mir zum ersten mal genauer an. Sie war recht hübsch, ihre Augen waren wach und funkelten neugierig. Entgegen aller Erwartungen, weckten die beiden in mir keine Erinnerungen. Sie sahen vollkommen fremd und gar und gar nicht, wie Malfoys aus.

„Mein Name ist James. James Alexander Weasley", begann ich ruhig. „Ich komme…", ich holte tief Luft. „… aus der Zukunft." Einen Augenblick musterten mich die beiden schweigend, dann brachen sie in Lachen aus. Geduldig wartete ich. Ich war auch auf diese Reaktion vorbereitet.

„So etwas habe ich noch nie gehört", keuchte die Frau. „Aus der Zukunft, sagt er. Oh, Mann! Das ist doch Schwachsinn!", ihr Zauberstab war plötzlich wieder auf meine Brust gerichtet. Die Augen funkelten wütend.

„Sag auf der Stelle die Wahrheit!"

„Das _ist_ die Wahrheit", sagte der ich ruhig. „Warum soll ich lügen?"  
„Um zu spionieren", schlug der Mann vor. „Oder um hier etwas zu hinterlassen, was uns ausspionieren wird. Oder um uns zu töten. Oder… die Möglichkeiten sind beinah grenzenlos."

„Das ist doch sinnlos. Warum soll ich euch umbringen wollen?"

„Vielleicht kommst du von Voldemort?" Ich schauderte beim dem Klang seines Namens. Es war selbst unter den Todessern verpönt ihn zu benutzen.

„Gut, ich lege meine Trümpfe aus der Hand", meinte ich. Offenbar war das meine einzige Möglichkeit zu überleben. „Ich werde euch ein paar Dinge erzählen und ihr sagt mir dann, ob ihr mir glaubt oder nicht." Widerwillig nickten die beiden nacheinander.

„Gut. Dieses Haus war, ist und wird noch eine Weile ein Unterschlupf für diejenigen bleiben, die sich gegen Voldemort gestellt haben. Es ist mit einem Zauber belegt, der Geheimniswahrer wechselt ständig." Der Mann schaute zu der Frau herüber, sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„In meiner Zeit bin ich selbst zwei Jahre lang der Geheimniswahrer gewesen", fuhr James fort. „Der Zauber hatte sich offenbar nicht verändert, daher konnte ich das Haus auch sehen."

„Du hättest auch den gegenwärtigen Geheimniswahrer ausfindig machen können und unter Folter die nötigen Informationen von ihm beschaffen können", meinte die Frau herausfordernd. Ich lachte. Meine Vorbereitungen waren gründlich gewesen. Ich hatte sehr viel Zeit mit den Gesprächen mit den Malfoys verbracht. Und selbstverständlich auch mit den eigenen Großeltern.

„So weit ich weiß, müsste heute Aro Malfoy der Geheimniswahrer sein", meinte ich gedehnt. „Ein großer blonder Typ, sollte er sein", prüfend sah ich zur dem Man herüber.

„Vielsafttrank, vermute ich?", fragte ich unschuldig und amüsierte sich über die absolut verdatterten Gesichter der beiden.

„Du muss wohl Karen sein, oder Jiliana. Aber ich tippe mal auf Karen. Ebenfalls blond und groß, so wie es sich für eine Malfoy gehört." Die Verwirrung wurde immer größer.

„Wer ist Jiana?", fragte die Frau und der Mann wurde rot.

„Anna", meinte er. „Es ist Annas vollständiger Name."

„Irgendwie gefällt es mir nicht", meinte die Frau unruhig. „Das ist doch alles unmöglich!"  
„Es ist möglich", erwiderte ich lächelnd. „Ich bin der Beweis."

„Hast du noch andere Informationen?"

„Wie man es nimmt. Wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass ihr Karen und Aro seid, dann kann ich euch etwas über Malfoy – Mannor erzählen. Lasst mich mal überlegen. Mittlerweile müssten die Bauarbeiten an dem Nordflügel abgeschlossen sein." Die beiden schauten noch verblüffter als bisher und in den Augen der Frau erwachte das Misstrauen mit neuer Kraft.

„Woher weißt du dass?!", fragte sie und stieß mir mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes in die Brust.

„Ich komme aus der _Zukunft_ ", erklärte dieser seufzend. „Eure Kinder haben mir das erzählt…. Na eher schon die Enkelkinder eurer Enkel." Es wurde still im Raum. Ich versuchte sich bequemer hinzusetzten. Die beiden sahen sich eine Weile an, dann nickten sie einander zu.

„Gut, nehmen wir mal an, du hast Recht." Er hob warnend den Finge. „Ich sage nicht, dass es so ist."

„Ok. Nehmen wir das an. Kann ich euch also Aro und Karen nennen?"

„Von mir aus", knurrte der Mann. „Was willst du hier?"

„Ich bin nur auf der Durchreise", antwortete ich. „Der Zauber, der mich hier hergebracht hat, zieht ganz schön an den Kräften." Aros Augen funkelten neugierig.

„Durchreise? Wohin?"

„Weiter in die Vergangenheit, wahrscheinlich noch weitere 200 Jahre."

„200 Jahre?!", schrie Karen aufgebracht. „Bist du Wahnsinnig?!"

„Mag sein. Aber ich habe kaum eine andere Wahl." Aro schaute mir in die Augen und ich hielt seinem Blick mühelos stand. Ich hatte schließlich nichts zu verbergen.

„Gut, sagen wir mal du hast mich fast überzeugt. Was brauchst du von uns?" Karen murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Sie traute mir offensichtlich noch nicht.

„Nicht viel. Ein Dach über dem Kopf und was zu essen. Sobald ich mich wieder gut genug fühle, reise ich weiter."

„Was willst du in der Vergangenheit? Weist du nicht wie gefährlich das werden kann? Für dich und für uns alle?", fuhr mich Karen an. Ich lachte bitter und griff nach den Glass Butterbier, den Aro gerade aus der Luft zauberte.

„Schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden. Voldemort ist an der Macht! Er hat die gesamte Welt im Griff und wenn ich die gesamte Welt sage, meine ich es auch so. Es gibt so gut wie keine Muggel mehr, sie wurden fast ausgerottet. Diejenige, die sich nicht verstecken konnten, werden gezüchtet, wie Rassepferde, um in den Haushalten von Zauberern als Arbeitskräfte zu landen."

Aro taumelte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben mir. Karen klammerte sich an die Tischkante.

„Das ist nicht wahr", flüsterte sie. „Nicht wahr."

„Leider doch", meinte ich fest. „Leider ist das die Wahrheit und eins der Gründe für diese Reise."  
„Wir werden es nicht zulassen! Niemals!", sagte Karen bestimmt. „Nicht war, Aro? Das werden wir nicht!" Der Mann seufzte.

„Wenn er hier ist, dann werden wir es doch tun, Karen. Er ist hier, weil wir es zulassen werden." Sie nahmen es offenbar persönlich.

„Keiner von euch wird etwas dagegen ausrichten können. Keiner. Wenn Er in die Öffentlichkeit tritt, wird Er bereits so mächtig sein, dass… dass keiner etwas gegen ihn ausrichten wird."

„Wenn niemand ihn besiegen kann, wozu dann die Reise? Wozu?", fragte Karen fast wütend.

„Weil es in der Vergangenheit jemanden gab, der das konnte." Aros Augen wurden wieder wach und auch Karen schaute nicht mehr so hoffnungslos.

„Du meinst doch nicht…"

„Doch, genau ihn meine ich. Harry Potter."

„Harry Potter? Das ist doch nicht dein ernst?" Karen fing an unruhig in dem Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen.

„Wie soll das funktionieren? Hä? Wie soll das gehen?! Er hat schon einmal gegen Voldemort gekämpft und wir haben dieses Monster immer noch am Hals!" Aro schaute seine Schwester vorwurfsvoll an und diese wurde auf de Stelle rot.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich kenne seine Geschichte, ich weiß, warum er sich so entschieden hat."  
„Das ist es ja", sagte ich. „Ich will zu ihm und ihm klar machen was seine Entscheidung für die Zukunft bedeutet."

„Verrückt!", rief Karen. „Dass ist völlig verrückt."

„Und wenn nicht?", fragte Aro leise. „Wenn dass wirklich die einzige Möglichkeit ist? Was bedeutet das für uns, wenn du noch tiefer gehst?"

„Es wird sich alles ändern", antwortete ich. „Da sich die Vergangenheit ändert, ändert sich auch die Zukunft."

„Das ist unser _Leben_ , wovon du hier redest!", meinte Karen vorwurfsvoll. „Wir werden alles aufgeben müssen."

„Meine Zukunft habe ich bereits aufgegeben", bemerkte ich und dachte dabei an meine Familie, meine Freunde und an Bobby. „Dort ist bereits alles anders. Meine Freunde, meine Familie, alles hat sich bereits verändert, selbst wenn ich jetzt umkehre, werde ich meine Welt wohl kaum wiedererkennen."

„Und du willst es trotzdem machen?"; fragte Karen erstaunt.

„Ja, dass will ich. Für meine Freunde und meine Familie, für alles woran ich glaube." Aro stand entschlossen auf.

„Was soll' s. Wenn sich alles verändert werden wir es gar nicht mitkriegen. Daher müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen", sprach er und klopfte sich mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Stirn, worauf er sich rasant veränderte und nach einigen Augenblicken in seiner wahren Gestalt dastand.

„Komm mit, ich zeige dir ein Gästezimmer. Du kannst bleiben, bis du weiterreisen kannst."

Ich nickte dankbar. Mittlerweile sehnte ich mich nach einem Bett. Selbst der Hunger war nicht so schlimm, wie die Müdigkeit. Karen berührte seufzend mit dem Zauberstab die Spitze der eignen Nase und auch sie verwandelte sich zurück.

„Gut. Ich kümmere mich um das Essen. Aber Jungs…." Wir beide sahen sie fragend an.

„Den anderen erzählen wir lieber eine andere Geschichte, OK? Das alles zu erklären wird schwer sein und im Augenblick habe ich überhaupt keine Lust auf so etwas."  
James musste lächeln. Karen erinnerte mich plötzlich sehr an Holly.

„Das war auch meine Idee. Je weniger Menschen von dem Vorhaben wissen, desto leichter wird es für mich sein."

„Die anderen" stellten sich als eine bunt gemischte Gruppe von Jugendlichen heraus, die alle etwa in meinem Alter waren. Aro und Karen haben dieses Haus vor ein paar Jahren von ihrem Großonkel bekommen und sind aus dem elterlichen Anwesen hier hergezogen. Seitdem dient das Haus als Treffpunkt für ihre Freunde. Der älteste von Ihnen schien ein gewisser Jacob Snape zu sein. Er trug sein dunkles Haar halblang und hatte offensichtlich einen deutlichen Hang zur dunklen Farben. Leonard Grand hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit meinem Onkel Artur und sogar mit meinem Vater. Nur haben die Harre der Männer in meiner Familie nicht so ein intensives Rot. Eine wirkliche Überraschung war für mich ein Rob Weasley. So weit ich es wusste, würde er der Vater einer Tochter namens Hope werden, die einen Mann namens Oliver Abbot heiraten wird. Die beiden Bekommen ein Sohn, den ich nur als Urgroßvater Abbot kennen werde. Er war es also, der den leichten asiatischen Einschlag in unsere Familie hereingebracht hatte!

„James braucht einen Unterschlüpf für die nächsten paar Tage", verkündete Karen. „Seid nett zu ihm!" Das letzte klang nach einem Befehl.

„James? Und wie weiter?", fragte Jacob misstrauisch.

„Spielt keine Rolle", erwiderte Karen eisig. „Er. Ist. Unser. Gast. Verstanden?" Für einen kurzen Augenblick sank die Temperatur im Raum, es wurde still.

„Ok", meinte Leonard beschwichtigend. „James wird hier ein paar Tage bleiben. Wir haben es verstanden."

Das weitere Kennenlernen verlief freundlicher. Ich habe viel erfahren und begann mir einige Pläne zu Recht zu legen. Wenn alles gut geht, wird Harry auch hier landen. Anders wird der Zeitumkehrer leider nicht mehr funktionieren. Auf solch langen „Strecken" konnte man den genauen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr bestimmen. Ich musste mir so viel wie möglich merken, damit ich Harry vorbereiten konnte.

Später, nach dem Abendessen brachte Karen eine kleine Box. Die „Box" war aus dunklem Holz und etwa so groß, wie der Unterarm. Es fühlte sich schwer an, die Oberfläche war glatt und warm. Hier und da waren einige hellere Flecken zu sehen, hier und da ein paar Kratzer.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Erbstück", meinte Aro. „Ist schon seit einigen Jahren in Familienbesitz. Bisher konnte keiner sie öffnen." Ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Soll ich es etwa versuchen?" Aro nickte. Die anderen sahen erwartungsvoll zu mir. Ich versuchte den Deckel zu öffnen, doch es bewegte sich ein Stück. Um mich herum hörte ich enttäuschte Seufzer.

„Versuche es mal mit einem Öffnungszauber", schlug Jacob vor. „Vielleicht reagiert es auf dich." Ich stellte die Box auf das Tischchen vor mir und zog meinen Zauberstab. Die anderen traten einen Schritt zurück. Ich hätte diese subtile Warnung verstehen sollen. Aber ich tat es nicht. Einige Sekunden lang überlegte ich welchen Öffnungszauber ich verwenden könnte. Ich entschied mich für einen von Hollys Sprüchen. Ich deutete wortlos auf die Box, sprach gedanklich den Zauber und…. Das letzte, was ich sah, war die verflixte Box die mir entgegen flog.


	11. Tiefer in die Vergangenheit

Kapitel 11

 **Noch tiefer in die Vergangenheit.**

Voller Aufregung stand ich dort, wo sich vor einigen Jahrhunderten das Haus befand, in dem Harry James Potter lebte. Heute war hier ein ziemlich vernachlässigter Park.

„Hier müsste es sein." Aro schaute noch einmal in eine alte Karte.

„Wenn man bedenkt, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, muss du nicht einmal levitieren. Wenn du auf diesen Hügel steigst musstest du etwa auf der Höhe des zweiten Stocks sein, genau in seinem Zimmer. Ich stellte mich hin in der Hoffnung, nicht in einem Schrank oder noch schlimmer in einer Wand zu landen.

„Bist du sicher, dass er hier sein wird?", fragte ich. Aro nickte.

„Er lebte hier bis zu seinem Schulabschluss, danach wohnte er einige Jahre am Grimmauldplatz, bevor er nach Godric's Hollow umzog",

„Godric's Hollow? Tatsächlich?", fragte ich neugierig. „In meiner Zeit leben dort immer noch seine Nachfahren."

„Du meinst du lebst dort?" Mist. Wie habe ich mich verraten?

„Das hast du gesagt."

„Aber ich habe Recht, stimmt' s? Du bist einer seiner Nachkommen?"

„Sieht fast so aus", antwortete ich Schulter zuckend. „Zumindest gehe ich davon aus." Ich kratzte an meiner Stirn. Die Wunde juckte höllisch und trotz aller Maßnahmen bildete sich bereits eine Beule.

„Das mit dem Zauber tut mir immer noch leid", meinte Aro. „Aber es hätte ja klappen können. Ich dachte vielleicht wird es klappen."

„Du dachtest, dass ich sein Nachkomme bin und daher in der Lage sein werde, das verfluchte Ding zu öffnen?" Aro nickte grinsend.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, bei deinem Vorhaben. Und wir helfen dir gern, bei deinem Plan", meinte Aro nach einigen Sekunden, während ich nach der endgültigen Position für meine Reise suchte.

„Ich hoffe es funktioniert alles, wie gedacht", sagte ich und holte noch mal tief Luft.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird funktionieren, da bin ich mir sicher. Wenn du es geschafft hast Karen zu überzeugen, dann wird Harry kein Problem sein."

„Grüße sie von mir", sagte ich und zog endlich den Zettel mit dem Spruch aus der Tasche. Aro nickte. „Wir werden uns um ihn kümmern, wenn er hier auftaucht", versprach er. „Um dich natürlich auch."

„Danke, für die Gastfreundschaft", sagte ich und begann meine zweite Zeitreise. Dieses Mal ließ ich mich treiben, versuchte mich nicht an die Bilder und Töne zu klammern, ließ sie mich tragen und hoffte aus aller Kraft, dass alles gut werden würde.

Während die Welt um mich herum noch aus verschwommenen Bildern bestand, schlugen meine Füße auf dem Holzfußboden auf. Nach einigen Sekunden war die Welt wieder normal und ich konnte sehen, dass ein Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet war. Mir war übel, die Welt drehte sich weiter und meine Füße drohten jeden Augenblick nachzugeben. Ich konzentrierte mich auf das Gesicht des Jungen, der mich mit dem Zauberstab bedrohte. Großer Merlin! Wie viele meiner Verwandten erkannte ich in diesem erschrockenen Gesicht! Vaters Augen. Er hatte Vaters Augen. Und Hollys Art den Zauberstab zu halten. Die dunklen, ungehorsamen Haarstränen, die ich selbst so gut kannte, fielen auf die Stirn und zeigten die Blitznarbe. Ach ja! Harry Potter.

Dann blieb mein Blick auf der Blitznarbe hängen und er erinnerte sich an den Grund meiner Reise.

„Sag mir bitte, dass du Harry Potter bist!", bat ich mit zitternder Stimme. Nur der pure Trotz hielt mich noch auf den Beinen. Eine Weile schien der Junge zu überlegen, der Zauberstab in seiner Hand war immer noch auf meine Brust gerichtet. Dann klärte sich das Gesicht des Jungen auf und er antwortete entschlossen:

„Ich _bin_ Harry Potter." Am liebsten währe ich im Kreis gesprungen und vor Freude Funken gesprüht, aber das einzige, was ich hervorgebracht hatte, war:

„Endlich!", dann fiel ich ganz unelegant auf den Boden.

Als ich aufwachte tat ihm mir der ganze Körper weh. Ich lag immer noch auf dem Boden, was die schmerzenden Stellen am Kopf und Rücken erklärte. Nur widerwillig öffnete ich die Augen. Einen Augenblick lang war die Umgebung leicht verschwommen und das Zimmer drehte sich hin und her, aber dann wurde alles so, wie es sein sollte. Ich sah mit noch mal den Jungen an, der ebenfalls auf dem Boden saß und mich seinerseits neugierig musterte. Meine ungebändigte Freude hier zu sein, ließ mich lächeln.

„Wer sind Sie", fragte der Junge langsam. „Woher kommen Sie?"

Das war der Augenblick, in dem meine Aufgabe begann. Ich durfte nicht so viel sagen, aber ich durfte auch nicht zu viel verschweigen. Harry musste erfahren, warum diese verrückte Reise notwendig war. Aber erst musste ich ganz sicher gehen, dass ich es mit dem Richtigen zu tun hatte.

„Ich werde dir alles sagen was du wissen willst, aber beantworte mir erst zwei Fragen", meinte ich, während ich mich vorsichtig aufsetzte. Der Junge nickte, offensichtlich war er bereit auf die Fragen zu antworten.

„Bist du wirklich Harry James Potter, der Sohn von Lily und James Potter?", fragte ich. Der Junge zögerte einen winzigen Augenblick und antwortete:

„Ja! Aber was..."

„Wie alt bist du?", unterbrach ich, ohne dem Jungen die Gelegenheit zu geben Fragen zu stellen. Ich fühlte, wie mich eine ungeahnte Aufregung ergriff. Nicht mal mein erster Einsatz für den Orden war so aufregend gewesen.

„Ich werde bald 16!", antwortete der Junge ungeduldig. „Und jetzt sagen Sie mit wer Sie sind!". Sein Zauberstab zitterte gefährlich. Doch ich ignorierte das. Ich war unsagbar froh, dass wenigstens dieser Teil des Plans funktioniert hatte.

„Mein Name ist James Alexander Weasley und ich komme aus der Zukunft!"

„Was?!", rief der Junge erstaunt und vergaß völlig seinen Zauberstab. Ich lächelte innerlich. Der Junge war so sorglos. Ich hätte ihn jetzt auch ohne Magie entwaffnen können. Für so etwas hätte mir mein Vater den Kopf abgerissen.

„Von hier aus berechnet etwa 500 Jahre!", erklärte ich bereitwillig. Ich rappelte mich auf und bot Harry meine Hand an. Dieser zögerte einen Augenblick lang, dann nahm er die entgegengestreckte Hand an und zog sich ebenfalls hoch.

„Aber die Zeitreisen sind verboten!", stellte Harry fest. Meine Güte! Noch ein Besserwisser! Als ob ich nicht genug davon von Aro und Karen gehört hatte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß! Mann könnte etwas ganz Schreckliches verursachen", murmelte ich verstimmt. Doch wie schlimm konnten die Dinge noch werden? War eine Steigerung überhaupt noch möglich?

„Glaube mir, schlimmer als es schon ist, kann es kaum werden. Ich _kann_ nicht alles noch schlimmer machen!", fügte ich hinzu und entspannte mich.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry. Ich hörte in seiner Stimme echtes Mitgefühl und Anteilnahme.

„Du glaubst mir?"

„Soll ich es etwa nicht tun?", fragte Harry bissig.

„Nein, nein! Es ist nur so, ich habe nicht erwartet, dass tatsächlich lebend hier ankomme", antwortete ich hastig.

„Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ich werde dir alles erklären. Aber vorher muss ich sicher sein, dass uns niemand belauscht!", Ich sah vorsichtig aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die leere, dunkle Strasse. Ich durfte nicht zulassen, dass jemand uns hören konnte, besonders nicht andere Magier, die vielleicht auf das Haus auspassten.

„Niemand hört uns zu", erklärte Harry nach einer Weile. „Die Dursleys schlafen längst und wenn du leise genug bist, werden sie auch nicht aufwachen. Und die Leute aus dem Orden haben dafür gesorgt, dass dieses Haus nicht auf magischem Wege ausspioniert werden kann.", sagte Harry ungeduldig.

„Die Dursleys?", fragte ich verwirrt. Wer zum Teufel waren die Dursleys? Ich habe noch nie von ihnen gehört.

„Meine Verwandten. Sie sind Muggel!", erklärte Harry. Richtig. Seine Verwandten. Muggel?

„Muggel? Tatsächlich?", fragte ich erstaunt. Was für eine Gelegenheit zu erfahren, wie die Muggel wirklich gelebt haben. Ich fühlte, wie der Forscher in mir erwachte und rief mich wieder zur Ordnung.

„Aber wie dem auch sei!", fuhr ich wieder fort. Ich versuchte wieder sachlicher zu werden. Wir mussten alles, so schnell, wie es ging besprechen.

„Frag mich was du willst und wenn du alles weißt, dann werde ich dich um etwas bitten. Wie du siehst lege ich alle Karten auf den Tisch. Und wenn du willst, werde ich Veritaserum einnehmen oder mich mit einem Wahrheitsfluch belegen, damit du sicher sein kannst, dass ich die Wahrheit sage." Es war mir ernst, ich war bereit darauf einzugehen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass beides - das Serum und besonders der Zauber – sehr schmerzhaft waren.

„Nein! Ich glaube, es wird nicht nötig sein!", antwortete Harry, er schien sich ein wenig unwohl zu fühlen, wahrscheinlich war es ihm fremd jemanden auf diese Weise zur Wahrheit zu zwingen. Plötzlich dämmerte mir etwas. Wie dumm von mir! Es gab etwas, was Harry lieber nicht wissen sollte, wenn ich der Geschichte nicht noch mehr Schaden zufügen wollte.

„Nur eins darfst du nicht fragen, die Sachen, die deine _persönliche_ Zukunft angehen. Ich kann dir nicht alles sagen, was dich angeht." Harry nickte.

„Ich weiß, Hermine hatte es mir vor ein paar Jahren erklärt!" Die Hermine war anscheinend ein heller Kopf, dachte ich. Obwohl warum war? Sie _ist_ ein heller Kopf.

Die Erklärungen nahmen einige Stunden in Anspruch. Ich erzählte Harry von meiner Zeit, davon, wie die Menschen dort lebten, wie die Muggel verfolgt und vernichtet wurden, wie Voldemort mit jedem Jahr immer und immer mächtiger wurde, wie im Untergrund gegen ihn gekämpft wurde.

Harry war still, er stellte kaum Fragen und schien jedoch die Bilder vor sich zu sehen. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass dieser Junge bereit sehr viel erlebt hatte. Wenn ich den Aufzeichnungen glauben dürfte, hatte er vor kurzer Zeit seinen Patenonkel verloren. Ich hasste mich dafür, eine weitere Bürde auf diese Schulter aufzuladen, aber es gab keinen anderen Ausweg. Plötzlich wurde Harry ganz aufgeregt.

„DIE MALFOYS?", unterbrach Harry meine Erzählung. „Bist du sicher?", Ich sah ihn fragend an. Warum war denn so aufgebracht? Warum schien die Tatsache, dass Malfoys dem Untergrund angehörten, so unglaublich?

„Ja! Ich bin mir ganz sicher", meinte ich ruhig und mit leichte Spur Belustigung „Rigo und Tonia sind meine besten Freunde und ich bin Lias Taufpatte!" Die kleine Lia kam nur wenige Tage vor meiner Abreise zur Welt. Sie versprach eine Schönheit zu werden und entgegen aller Erwartungen eine dunkelhaarige Schönheit.

„Es gab zwar Zeiten, in denen diese Familie für den Dunklen Lord kämpfte, aber sie sind seit langer Zeit die aktivsten Kämpfer gegen Voldemort", erklärte ich weiter. Sie hingen diese Tatsache nie an die große Glocke. Traten nie offen gegen den Lord auf, aber es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie immer auf der „richtigen" Seite standen.

„Aber seit wann?", Harry konnte es nicht begreifen, was mich etwas belustigte. Er war völlig fassungslos. Ich kramte in meinen Erinnerungen nach Rigos Erzählungen über seine Familiengeschichte.

„So weit ich weiß, war es Draco Malfoy, der Sohn von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy, der sich als erster gegen den Lord stellte. Genaueres ist nicht bekannt", gab ich mein theoretisches Wissen preis. Ich zog das einzige Tagebuch, das ich mitgenommen hatte aus der Tasche. Wie gut, dass ich daran gedacht hatte!

„In diesem Buch gibt es eine Stelle, die so was erwähnt." Ich drückte das Buch in Harry Hand. Ungeduldig blätterte er hin und her. Dann reichte er es mir zurück.

„Zeig es!", bat der Junge mit unruhiger Stimme. Ich hatte dieses Buch auswendig gelernt und wusste genau wo ich suchen musste. Ich öffnete das Buch an der richtigen Stelle und reichte Harry das Buch. Er griff danach und begann sofort zu lesen. Ich wusste, dass es gefährlich war, Harry zu sehr in seine nähere Zukunft einzuweihen, vielleicht sogar in die Zeit, die schon all zu bald zu seiner Gegenwart wird. Aber welche Wahl hatte ich schon? Wir redeten die ganze Nacht. Ich erzählte alles, was ich von dem Aufstieg des Großen Lords wusste. Harry hörte schweigend zu, er war in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Er stellte nur ab und zu Fragen, wenn etwas ihn zu sehr erstaunte. Meiner Meinung nach nahm Harry die ganze Geschichte ganz gefasst auf. Wahrscheinlich, weil er gewohnt war sich Dingen zu stellen, die außergewöhnlich waren.


	12. Nach Hogwarts

Kapitel 12

 **Nach Hogwarts**.

Ich beobachte fasziniert durch das Fenster, wie die Sonne langsam aufging und die Straße nach und nach zum Leben erwachte. Harry hatte mir erzählt, dass die gesamte Gegend fast ausschließlich von Muggeln bewohnt wurde. Die Ausnahme bildete eine gewisse Mrs. Figg, die eine Skwib war. Ich hörte zu, wie die Dursleys aufwachten und sah ein wenig später beeindruckt zu, wie sie mit einem Wagen davonfuhren.

Die Muggel in dieser Zeit waren frei und sie ahnten nicht, wie viel Glück sie hatten. Sie wussten nichts von dem jungen Zauberer, der mitten unter ihnen lebte und in dessen jungen Händen so viel Verantwortung lag. Meine Gedanken kehrten in die Gegenwart zurück. Und die Gegenwart sah im Augenblick so aus: Harry würde schon bald nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und das hieß, dass wir nur wenig Zeit hatten. Doch mir war bewusst, dass wir nicht planlos handeln durften, wir hatten nur eine Chance und diese durften wir nicht verspielen. Ich musste es irgendwie schaffen bei Harry zu bleiben, irgendwie sollte es gehen.

„Ich will nach Hogwarts!", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit.

„Wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Harry. Ja, verdammt. Wie wollte ich es anstellen? Sollte ich einfach hingehen und an das Tor klopfen? Zumindest vom Äußeren würde es keine Probleme geben. Harry sah tatsächlich nur etwas jünger als ich, auch wenn ich fast fünf Jahre älter war.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht! Aber ich muss dahin! Dort gibt's es viele Antworten, die mir helfen können deine Gegenwart und damit unsere Zukunft zu ändern!" Harry seufzte. Offenbar zweifelte er an meinem Vorhaben. Plötzlich erregte eine Bewegung meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Vogel, der das Haus ansteuerte.

„Erwartest du Post?", fragte ich und beobachtete, wie das Tier immer näher kam. Es war eine Eule, sie flog auf das Haus zu und schien sich um Schutzvorkehrungen, die um das Haus gelegt wurden, nicht zu kümmern.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht...", antwortete Harry, der in das Tagebuch vertieft war. Er hob den Kopf und schaute ebenfalls durch das Fenster. Ich nahm meinen Zauberstab in die Hand, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist schon in Ordnung! Ich kenne die Eule, sie kommt von Ron!", sagte Harry rasch und öffnete das Fenster. Die große Schleiereule flog durch das Fenster rein und ließ sich ein paar Briefe abnehmen. Ich sah zu, wie Harry die Briefe öffnete. Er sagte Ron. Vor Aufregung wurde mir wieder schwummerig. Ron Weasley, ein anderer konnte es kaum sein. Ron, der Bruder von Genevra Weasley. Wie dicht doch alles verflochten ist, überlegte ich mir. Noch ein Verwandter!

„Das ist von Ron!", erklärte Harry mir beiläufig. "Ich kann zu ihm in den Fuchsbau. Ich verbring die restlichen Ferien dort." Ich überlegte mir, ob ich vielleicht mitkommen könnte. Ich würde den Weaslys alles erklären, sie würden mich aufnehmen. Doch dann dachte ich daran, wie alles enden könnte. Eine Einmischung würde vielleicht zu sehr die Geschichte verändern. Meine persönliche Geschichte.

„Mir ist es nicht möglich mit dir zu kommen," sagte ich betrübt. Es tat weh eine solche Möglichkeit die Wiege meiner Familie in ihrem ursprünglichen Zustand kennen zu lernen zu verpassen, aber die Risiken wären einfach zu groß.

„Ich kann es mir nicht leisten die Geschichte jetzt vor meinen Ahnen zu enthüllen, die Auswirkungen wären katastrophal." Ich redete mehr mit mir selbst zu, als mit Harry, der mich aufmerksam musterte.

„Aber ich MUSS nach Hogwarts!", rief ich aufgebracht. _Diese_ Gelegenheit durfte ich nicht verpassen. Ich musste in Harrys Nähe bleiben, um agieren zu können. Dann hatte ich es! Die alles entscheidende Idee. Es gab vielleicht tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit nach Hogwarts zu gelangen und in Harrys Nähe zu sein.

„Ich werde Schüller!", rief ich aufgeregt. Harry zog die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammen.

„Wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte er.

„Ganz einfach! Aus den Dokumenten in meiner Zeit, habe ich erfahren, dass in _dieser_ Zeit, viele Eltern ihre Kinder nach Hogwarts schickten, weil sie es für den sichersten Ort hielten. Also werde ich einfach als Austauschschüler nach Hogwarts kommen." Abwartend sah ich Harry an. Die Idee war einfach genial. Selbst Harrys Einwände, dass die Idee zu verrückt sei, ließen meine Begeisterung nicht dämpfen.

„Warte ab! Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts!", verkündete ich grinsend. „Ich werde jetzt verschwinden! Muss noch ein paar Sachen erledigen." Ich holte wieder meinen Zauberstab heraus. Doch Harry hielt mich auf.

„Wir müssen sichergehen, dass deine Magie nicht entdeckt wird." Das war ja ein merkwürdiger Gedanke. Zumindest für jemanden wie mich, der die Gesetzte zur Beschränkung Zauberei Minderjähriger nur aus Geschichtsbüchern kannte.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin volljährig und selbst wenn ich das nicht währe, meine Magie ist anders", erklärte ich. Harry nickte zwar, aber es schien ihm schwer zu fallen daran zu glauben. Doch ich kümmerte mich nicht darum. Schon sehr bald wird Harry es alles begreifen.

„Und du muss deinen Namen ändern. Du kannst nicht als James Weasley nach Hogwarts kommen!", sagte Harry. Verdammt! Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Dabei war es so wichtig. Ich musste mir eine Rolle zurechtlegen. Eine Erklärung für meine Fähigkeiten finden, zu einer anderen Person werden. Dank dem Training des Ordens konnte ich so etwas ganz gut.

„Du hast Recht! Ich kann es nicht! Ich werde mir einen anderen Namen aussuchen müssen", gab ich zu. Einen Moment lang stand ich unschlüssig da. Ich überlegte mir kurz meine nächsten Schritte, dann sah ich Harry an und sagte:

„Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts, mein Freund! Dann werde ich dir alles andere erklären, dann wird klar sein, ob es überhaupt möglich ist mir zu helfen. Das Tagebuch überlasse ich dir. Aber achte darauf, dass keiner der drei es in die Hände kriegt, wir wollen doch nichts riskieren!? Ich werde in der restlichen Zeit alles erledigen, was ich erledigen muss, vor allem muss ich mich um einen neuen Namen kümmern. Bis bald mein, Freund! Pass auf dich auf! Auf dich und deine Freunde!"

Ich verschwand noch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte. Hier und jetzt war er in Sicherheit und hatte genug zum Nachdenken bekommen. Ich wäre ihm nur im Weg. Allein auf mich selbst gestellt musste ich mich in dieser fremden Zeit einrichten. Wo anfangen? Am besten Dort, wo man unbemerkt auftauchen konnte. Dort, wo ein Fremder nicht sonderlich auffallen würde. Mir fiel nur ein einziger Ort ein. Der „Tropfende Kessel". Zu meiner Zeit wird dieser Ort zu einer Absteige für alle, die im Leben nicht weiterkamen. Dort werden sich diejenigen versammeln, die angesehene magische Gesellschaft als unpassend, gefährlich oder ungeeignet betrachtete. Wenn ich mich nicht irrte, konnte der „Tropfende Kessel" eine stolze fast tausendjährige Geschichte vorweisen, ebenso wie die einzige mir bekannte Möglichkeit ihn in dieser Zeit zu erreichen. Ich hob seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe, ließ ein Licht auf der Spitze erscheinen und im nächsten Augenblick tauchte vor mir der „Fahrende Ritter" auf. Er hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert, stellte ich fest. Selbst der Fahrer und der Schaffner, schienen dieselben zu sein. Ich nannte mein Ziel und überreichte dem Mann, der mich empfangen hatte einige Münzen. Der Bus setzte sich in Bewegung und raste weiter durch die Strassen. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte so etwas Absurdes und – selbst nach den Maßstäben der Zauberwelt – Auffälliges wie der „Ritter" den Muggeln entgehen? Wie konnten Sie all die kleinen und großen Zeichen der Zauberwelt nicht bemerken, wo sie förmlich von magischen Dingen umgeben waren? Zum Beispiel eine große bewegliche Plakatwand, die Werbung für ein Hexenmagazin machte. Vielleicht sahen sie etwas anderes, wenn sie es ansahen, vielleicht sahen sie es überhaupt nicht.

„Die Muggel merken doch nie was", bemerkte der Schaffner, der plötzlich neben mir stand und meine Gedanken zu erraten schien.

„Nein, das tun sie nicht", nickte ich nachdenklich. Und das werden sie nicht tun. Nicht bis sie fast ausgerottet werden. Bis die Zauberwelt mit aller Gewalt in ihr ruhiges Leben tritt und es für immer zerstört.

„Wecken Sie mich, wenn wir ankommen", bat ich den Schaffner und machte es mir auf meinem Sitz bequem.

Der „Tropfende Kessel" hatte sich auch nicht sehr verändert. Es war immer noch schäbig und zwielichtig und ich fühlte mich hier genau so ungemütlich, wie ich es in einigen hundert Jahren tun werde. Der Wirt – ein zahnloser Mann namens Tom – händigte mir meine Zimmerschlüssel aus und ich verzog mich bereitwillig auf mein Zimmer. Sachen zum Auspacken hatte ich nicht. Die Zeitreisen erlauben nicht viel Gepäck. Das einzige, was ich hatte war Gold. Gold war, ist und wird ein beständiger Wert bleiben. Daher hatte mir Thea vor der Abreise genug Gold gegeben, um ein kleines Land kaufen zu können. Sie meinte es wäre „ein Geschenk von Freunden" ein „Gruß aus der Vergangenheit". Jetzt ahnte ich es, dass das Konto von dem dieser „Gruß" stammte, Aro und Karen gehören musste. Deswegen vermutete Thea auch einen Zwischenstopp. Das brachte mich auf eine Idee. Ich würde ein Teil des Geldes ebenfalls anlegen und es an Aro und Karen vermachen. Auf diese Weise würden sie ihr Geld zurück bekommen, um es dann mir zukommen zu lassen, damit ich es für die beiden anlegen kann.

„Ach ja, die Zeitreisen sind doch was Herrliches", murmelte ich und lief herunter in die Winkelgasse. Zu meiner Zeit wird die Winkelgasse zu einer angesagten Einkaufsmeile. Sie wird breiter, schillernder und teurer. Der „Kessel" wird an ihren äußersten Rand rutschen und in Bedeutungslosigkeit versinken.

Aber hier und jetzt ging das Leben noch ihren gewohnten Gang. Die Bedrohung war zwar spürbar, doch die meisten versuchten sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ich lief auf das markante Gebäude der Zaubererbank zu und legte ein Teil des Geldes ein. Der Kobold zuckte nicht mit der Wimper, als ich Angaben zu den Konditionen und den Erben machte. Anscheinend war diese Art vor Vorsorge weniger ungewöhnlich, als ich dachte. Oder den Kobolden war es herzlich egal wie und warum ich mein Geld anlegte.

Nach dem Bankbesuch erledigte ich einige Einkäufe. Schulumhänge, Kessel, Bücher und Zutaten für Tränke. Ein Schrankkoffer. Aus nah liegenden Gründen entschloss ich mich dagegen ein Tier zu kaufen. Hogwarts hatte – so hatte man es mir versichert – eigene Posteulen. Ich staunte ein wenig darüber, dass ausgerechnet Eulen in diesem Jahrhundert als Postboten eingesetzt wurden. Anderseits waren die ersten Postdrachen - Vaters größter Absatzmarkt - wahrscheinlich nicht einmal in den wildesten Fantasien vorstellbar.

In der großen Menge fiel ich mit meinen Einkäufen überhaupt nicht auf. Viele andere Schüler kauften genau das Gleiche. Ich machte mir die größte Mühe mich mit allen Ladenbesitzern bekannt zu machen. Man sollte sich am mich erinnern. Ich durfte nicht aus dem Nichts auftauschen. Ich nannte mich Theodor (Theo) Grand. Etwas Besseres fiel mir nicht ein. Die Grands waren und werden eine große, weit verzweigte Familie sein, die überall auf der Welt verteilt war. Wenn jemand es wissen wollte, sagte ich, ich käme aus Übersee. Was man sich unter „Übersee" vorstellte, habe ich dem Einzelnen überlassen. Zu meinem Glück fragte niemand genauer nach.

„Hallo, ich bin Theo Grand", stellte ich mich vor, als ich den Buchladen betrat. „Ich werde dieses Jahr erstmal nach Hogwarts wechseln", erklärte ich. „Würden Sie mir bitte bei der Auswahl der Bücher helfen?"

„Sicher", beteuerte der Verkäufer. „Sie sind mein dritter Kunde heute, der dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts wechselt. Wissen Sie, Sie machen es richtig. Wenn es einen Ort gibt, wo ihr Kinder sicher seid, dann ist es Hogwarts!" So etwas habe ich im Laufe des Tages in einer oder anderen Form mehrmals gehört. Mit jeder dieser Aussagen, wuchs meine Ungeduld, diese Schule endlich kennen zu lernen.

Am Ende des Tages, mit vielen Tüten und Bündeln beladen, kehrte ich in mein Zimmer zurück. Tom, richtete mir aus, dass das Essen in einigen Minuten fertig sein würde und dass ich mir einen Tisch aussuchen konnte. Am liebsten hätte ich auf meinem Zimmer gesessen, doch ein paar Männer, die unten in dem Schankraum saßen, waren zu interessant, als ich sie unbeobachtet lassen konnte.

Ich setzte mich an eins der Tische in der Nähe der beiden Männer und lauschte unauffällig dem Gespräch der beiden.

„…ich sage dir, der Herr wird bald allen zeigen, dass er zurück ist", lallte einer von ihnen. Seine Zunge war schwer von zu viel Wein.

„Und ich sage dir, du sollst die Klappe halten", meinte sein Kumpel, der nicht minder betrunken war.

„Warum soll ich still sein?", rief der erste Mann nun etwas lauter. „Diese ganzen Muggel und Schlammblüter werden doch sowieso bald die Wahrheit erfahren."

Bei dem Wort Schlammblüter zuckte ich unwillkürlich zusammen. Das Wort weckte die schrecklichen Bilder an das Labor, aus dem wir Tonia geholt haben. Einer der Männer musste es bemerkt haben.

„Was ist? Magst du das Wort Schlammblut nicht, du _Schlammblut_?" Die beiden waren eindeutig an den Falschen geraten! Ich erhob mich ganz langsam. In meinem Kopf liefen mehrere Möglichkeiten ab, wie ich auf diese Beleidigung reagieren konnte. Ich entschied mich für die, die ich auch in meiner Zeit benutzt hätte. Der beleidigte Reinblüter.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", zischte ich leise. „Wie kannst du, du hässlicher, kleiner Wurm, überhaupt ein Wort an mich zu richten?!" In meiner Hand erschien der Zauberstab. Die beiden Männer standen mir nun direkt gegenüber, in ihren Augen war immer noch Hochmut und sie schauten überlegen zu mir herüber.

„Wer bist' n du?", erkundigte sich der einer der Männer. Sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen und die kleinen, wässrigen Augen betrachteten mich abschätzend. Ich zog mit betonter Lässigkeit den rechten Ärmel nach oben. Die Illusion des Dunklen Mals war perfekt. In meiner Zeit hätte ich mich nicht getraut es auf diese Weise einzusetzen – zu viele echte Todesser waren überall unterwegs. Sie würden die Fälschung sofort erkennen. Doch diese Idioten waren ganz bestimmt keine Todesser.

Die bleichen Gesichter der beiden und der Schrecken in ihren Augen bestätigten meine Vermutung. Die zwei waren einfache Mitläufer, die von der Idee begeistert waren ihre Macht an Muggeln ausprobieren zu können. Der rotgesichtige murmelte hastig eine Entschuldigung, sein bleicher Kumpel versuchte sich im Sitzen zu verbeugen, wobei er mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch knallte.

Mir großzügiger Gutmütigkeit erlaubte ich den beiden an meinem Tisch Platz zu nehmen. Ich bestellte bei Tom noch ein paar Flaschen Wein und lud „meine neue Freunde" ein. Die Informationen der beiden bestanden Hauptsächlich aus Gerüchten, die sie aus zweiter oder dritten Hand erhalten haben. Doch ich konnte mir ein allgemeines Bild der Zustände im Land machen. Der Dunkle Lord suchte offenbar nach jemanden oder nach etwas. Harry Potter war immer noch der Feind Nummer eins und es gab einige Pläne zur Übernahme von Hogwarts. Der Lord selbst hielt sich noch bedeckt, zeigte sich nur seinen engsten Vertrauten. Die Zauberwelt war unruhig, zerstritten. Nicht alle haben Dumbledore geglaubt, der vor der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords warnte. Einige hielten den Schulmeister für einen alten Spinner. Das Zaubereiministerium kommt ihren Aufgaben nicht hinterher, doch noch schaffte man die Unfähigkeit irgendwie zu verbergen.

Als ich an diesem Abend im Bett lag, wusste ich, dass ich zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gekommen war und ich wusste auch, dass ich einige Dinge bereits verändert hatte. Kleine Dinge, unbedeutende Details, die nur für eingefleischte Historiker von wirklicher Bedeutung waren. Dennoch geriet die Geschichte allein durch meine Anwesenheit hier in Bewegung. Ich musste mich beeilen, bevor alles völlig außer Kontrolle geriet.

Am Abend der Abreise packte ich sorgfältig meine Koffer. Roben, Freizeitkleidung, Quidditchausrüstung, Kessel, Bücher, Schreibfeder…. Vor Aufregung konnte ich kaum noch stillsitzen. Hogwarts. Die legendäre Schule für Hexen und Zauberer. Unbesiegt. Ein Ort, den der Dunkle Lord nie erobern konnte!

Früh am morgen ließ ich – dem Rat des Wirts folgend – ein Taxi rufen und als dieser dann ankam, verstaute ich mit Hilfe des Fahrers, meinen schweren Schrankkoffer in dem Auto. Der Fahrer war ein fröhlicher Mann, mit schütterem blonden Haar und einem lustigen Akzent.

„Wohin soll die Reise den gehen?", fragte er.

„Kings Corss", antwortete ich knapp. Ich war zu aufgeregt, um reden zu können. Um mich herum entfaltete sich ein Muggelstadt. Ich beobachtete das Leben der Großstadt, das an mir vorbeizog. In meiner Zeit wird London ganz anders sein. Sehr wenig ist über die Jahrhunderte erhalten geblieben. Viele der älteren Gebäude wurden in den unzähligen Kämpfen zerstört. In den Muggelkriegen. Zu der Zeit, als die Menschen noch dachten, dass man mit Technik und purem Trotz gegen Magie und Fanatismus ankommen kann. Besonders die Großstädte, wie London, Berlin, Moskau oder New York wurden hart umkämpft, was letztendlich dazu führe, dass sie beinah vollständig vernichtet wurden.

Der Taxifahrer half mir beim Ausladen des Koffers und verabschiedete sich höfflich. Ich blieb allein in einer mir absolut fremden Welt. Ich versuchte mich so „normal" wie möglich zu verhalten. Also marschierte ich einfach los. Der Bahnhof war voll. Die Menschen hasteten an mir vorbei, so dass ich Schwierigkeiten hatte mit dem riesigen Koffer voran zu kommen. Ich versuchte Harry in der Menge auszumachen, doch es war unmöglich. Vorsichtig nährte ich mich der Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn. Ich beobachtete fasziniert, wie ein älterer Junge unauffällig seinen Wagen darauf zuschob und dann mit einer einzigen Bewegung in der Wand verschwand. Niemand bemerkte es, niemand drehte sich um. Die Muggel liefen weiter. Sie achteten nicht darauf, was um sie herum passierte. Ich passierte die Absperrung ebenfalls ohne Schwierigkeiten. Staunend blieb ich auf dem Gleis stehen. Ja, genau so hatte ich es mir vorgestellt!

„Aus dem Weg!", hörte ich hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah einen blonden jungen Mann, der sich mit Hilfe zweier riesigen Kerle den Weg durch die Menge verschaffte. Ich erkannte sofort das silberblonde Haar und die unverwechselbare aristokratische Haltung, die alle Malfoys gemeinsam hatten. Das Aussehen, die Stimme, der Gang, alles an diesem Jungen sagte, ich bin ein Malfoy! Doch etwas war da ganz und gar nicht richtig. Mit seinem Benehmen, seiner abschätzigen Haltung, zeigte er mehr Verachtung und Abneigung als ich es jemals bei einem Malfoy gesehen habe. Selbst wenn Rigo seine Rolle spielte, selbst wenn er ganz und gar der treue Diener des Lords war, verströmte er niemals so viel Hass.

War das etwa Draco? Wenn ja, dann stand er im Augenblick mit Leib und Seele hinter dem Dunklen Lord. Anders war sein Verhalten nicht zu erklären. Wie kam es dann dazu, dass er sich veränderte? Was musste passiert sein, um diese arrogante Selbstverliebtheit zu erschüttern? Kein Wunder, dass es Harry so schwer fiel daran zu glauben, dass ein Malfoy jemals aus Voldemorts Schatten heraustreten würde. Ich sah Draco einen Augenblick nach. Ich sollte ihn im Auge behalten. Als ich mich umdrehte fiel mir etwas auf. Überall auf dem Gleis standen in Grau gekleidete Gestalten. Bei ihrem Anblick musste ich an die Widerstandsgruppen in meiner eigenen Zeit denken. Doch hier und jetzt waren es wahrscheinlich Auroren des Ministeriums, das wohl einen schwachen Versuch unternahm die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Die Menge kam plötzlich in Bewegung und ich sah, wie Harry in Begleitung seiner Freunde die Absperrung durchschritt. Im ersten Augenblick wollte ich sofort zu ihnen gehen, dann überlegte er es sich anders. Einer der Männer, die Harry begleiteten, hatte ein magisches Auge. Ich wollte ihm lieber nicht begegnen. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass das Auge etwas bemerkt, dass ich vorerst nicht offenbaren wollte. Stattdessen gab ich meinen Koffer in der Gepäckabteilung ab und stieg in den Zug. Ich trieb mich ein wenig herum, um zu sehen, wo Harry und seine Freunde eingestiegen waren und wartete, bis der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte. Als es endlich soweit war, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Harry. Ich fand ihn problemlos in einem Abteil zusammen mit den anderen.

Dort saßen meine Vorfahren! Meine Familie, die Wurzeln des Baumes, der irgendwann meine Schwester und mich hervorbringen wird. Mit einer immensen Anstrengung kämpfte ich die Aufregung nieder, schlüpfte in meine neue Rolle und mach die Tür des Abteils auf. Sofort waren alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet. Verblüfft stellte ich fest, dass eine der jungen Frauen Holly zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Währen da nicht die roten Haare….

„Hallo, mein Name ist Theo Grand! Ich bin neu in Hogwarts. Habt ihr zufällig noch Platz hier? Alle anderen Abteile sind besetzt", meinte ich schnell. So sollen sie mich kennen. Aufgeregt. Leicht unsicher. Man sollte alle meine Fehler und Eigenarten der Aufregung zuschreiben können. Zu meinem Glück tat Harry so, als hätte er mich nie zuvor gesehen. Er nickte mir zu.

"Ein Platz hätten wir noch frei."

Während ich Platz nahm, wobei ich mich dauernd entschuldigte, stellten wir uns gegenseitig vor.

Ginny – Hollys Ebenbild in „rot" – war freundlich. Sie versuchte ihre Fragen so vorsichtig wie möglich zu formulieren, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, meine Privatsphäre nicht zu verletzen. Hermine fragte mich nach meiner bisherigen Schule aus und war sichtlich enttäuscht zu erfahren, dass ich bisher zu Hause unterrichtet wurde. Harry hielt sich mit den Fragen zurück. Was Ron anging, er schwieg. Er schwieg und starrte mich nur finster an.

Es war eine sonderbare Erfahrung gewesen. Ich fühlte mich wieder wie ein Schuljunge, als wäre ich tatsächlich erst sechzehn und mein ganzes Leben liegt heil und sorglos vor mir. Für die wenigen Stunden vergas ich alles. Ich kaufte Schockfrösche und tauschte mit den anderen die Karten. Ich hörte mit größtem Vergnügen Geschichten und Anekdoten aus Hogwarts und bedauerte fast, dass meine eigene Schulzeit ziemlich langweilig war. Allein die Geschichte mit dem Drachen! Zwei Erstklässler haben es geschafft einen lebendigen Drachen aus dem Schloss zu schmuggeln! Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste ich, dass diese Viecher verdammt gefährlich werden können. Besonders wenn man sie für süß und ungefährlich hält.

Als wir ankamen, war es bereits dunkel. Die Schüler wurden auf Kutschen verteilt, die von Thestralen gezogenen wurden. Nur die Erstklässler hatte man mit den Booten zur Schule befördert.

„So ist die Tradition", erklärte mir Ron Schulter zuckend. Neben mir gab es auch andere „Gastschüler", die auch zum ersten Mal in Hogwarts waren. Ich konnte sie gut in der Menge ausmachen, denn sie wirkten genau so wie ich leicht desorientiert und ziemlich verunsichert. Doch mich interessierten nicht die anderen Schüler. Ich wollte das Schloss sehen. Es war als eine große dunkle Gestalt bereits zu erahnen, doch erst als wir näher kamen, tauschte das eindrucksvolle Gebäude vor uns auf. Es war riesig! Riesig und unvorstellbar alt. Es thronte auf einem großen Hügel und beherrschte die gesamte Landschaft. Das war also Hogwarts?  
Die neuen Schüler versammelten sich in der Vorhallte. Zwischen den unruhigen Erstklässlern fühlten sich die älteren Schüler – und war da keine Ausnahme – äußerst unbehaglich. Die ältere Frau, die uns begrüßte, erklärte uns in groben Zügen all dass, was ich schon während der Zugfahrt von Harry und seinen Freunden erfahren hatte.

Nach der Begrüßung wartete ich zusammen mit den anderen darauf den Hut aufsetzen zu dürfen. Das alte Ding roch sieben Meilen gegen den Wind nach starker Zauberei. Ein totes Ding zum Leben zu erwecken – sei es auch nur für kurze Zeit – war eine unheimlich schwierige Angelegenheit. Diesem Ding auch noch so etwas, wie eine Persönlichkeit einzuhauchen, war eine Angelegenheit für die größten der Großen.

„Gordon Julia!", rief die Frau, die die Auswahlzeremonie leitete und riss mich damit aus meinen Überlegungen. Ruckartig blickte ich zu der jungen Frau, die sich gerade auf dem Stuhl niederließ und den Hut aufsetzte. War das wirklich _die_ Julia Gordon? Diejenige welche? Ich fing Harrys überraschten Blick ab, auch er schien bei dem Namen hellhörig geworden zu sein. Also hatte er das Tagebuch gelesen.

"RAVENCLAW!", rief der Hut und ich sah wie hypnotisiert zu, wie Julia zu ihrem Tisch ging. Ganz automatisch suchte ich auch nach Draco und bemerkte, wie er die junge Frau ebenfalls angestarrt hatte. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Die Geschichte, die noch von einigen Monaten so fern war, spielte sich jetzt vor meinen Augen ab. Allerdings geschah alles um einiges früher, als ich es ausgerechnet hatte. Und nicht unbedingt in richtiger Reihenfolge.

„Grand, Theodor!", rief McGonagall und ich verscheuchte die unwillkommenen Gedanken und Überlegungen. Ich ging vor. Setzte mich auf den Stuhl und setzte mir mit aller Vorsicht den alten Hut auf. Eine Zeit lang war es still, dann hörte ich eine piepsige Stimme:

„Ungewöhnlich, sehr ungewöhnlich!", sagte die Stimme. „Du durftest eigentlich nicht hier sein. Noch nicht!" Am liebsten wäre ich aufgesprungen und weggelaufen. Allein das Wissen, dass ein Dutzend Kinder vor mir es _nicht_ getan haben, hielt mich auf dem Stuhl. Dann fiel mir etwas auf. _Noch nicht?_ Meine Gedanken hasteten mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit dahin. Ich war nie in Hogwarts! In meiner Zeit würde ich nie in Hogwarts sein, denn die Schule war nur ein Mythos. Ich wusste nicht so richtig, was ich sagen sollte.

„Aber du bist nun mal hier!", fuhr die Stimme fort. „Also wohin soll ich dich stecken?"

„Habe ich eine Wahl?", fragte ich zaghaft, obwohl ich ahnte, wie die Antwort lauten wurde.

„Du bist hier um etwas zu ändern, nicht war?", fragte die Stimme. „Dann sollst du es versuchen! Ich werde ein weinig nachhelfen, wenn du erlaubst. Du gehst nach GRYFFINDOR!"

Das letzte Wort wurde laut ausgerufen und die Menge am Tisch der Gryffindor jubelte, als ich mich zu ihnen gesellte. Von meinem Platz konnte ich Harry nur flüchtig sehen, also nickte ich ihm nur zu in der Hoffnung, dass wir später am Abend noch Gelegenheit haben werden uns ungestört zu unterhalten. Die übrigen Schüler wurden schnell auf die Häuser verteilt. So weit ich es verstehen konnte, waren bei weitem nicht so viele Schüler wie in den letzten Jahren. Wahrscheinlich wollten die Eltern ihre Kinder lieber in ihrer Nähe wissen.

Sobald der letzte Schüler an seinem Platz war, trat der Schulleiter nach vorne. Albus Dumbledore. Es war ein alter Mann, den ich deutlich das Alter aber auch die Weißheit ansehen konnte. Das war also der Berühmte Dumbledore? Zweifelsohne eine sehr beeindruckende Gestalt. Während er sprach, frage ich mich immer wieder, warum _dieser Mann_ Voldemort nicht aufgehalten hatte? Er musste den Dunklen Lord schon länger gekannt haben. Warum mussten Harry und seine viel zu jungen Freunde den Kampf gegen das Monster aufnehmen, wenn dieser Mann da war?

Nach der allgemeinen Begrüßung, stellte der Schulleiter die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vor. Es war eine ruhige, ernst dreinblickende Frau, die eine eiserne Selbstsicherheit ausstrahlte. Als auch diese Kleinigkeit erledigt war, begann das Festessen. Nach und nach wurde die Stimmung ausgelassen und ließ mich von ihr tragen.

Als die Willkommensfeier beendet wurde und alle Schüler in ihre Schlafsäle zogen, lief ich mit großen Augen durch das Schloss. Wie es wohl wäre hier zur Schule zu gehen? Wie wäre es Jahr für Jahr hierher zurück zu kehren, Freunde zu treffen und in diesem uralten Schloss die Geheimnisse der Magie zu lernen? Es tat weh zu wissen, dass ich es niemals erfahren werde.

In dem Gemeinschaftssaal suchte ich mir einen ruhigen Platz und wartete so lange, bis die letzten Schüler sich in ihre Schlafsäle verzogen haben. Von den Erfahrungen des Tages schwirrte mir der Kopf. So Vieles habe ich heute gesehen! So viel erfahren! Die Geschichte, meine Geschichte spielte sich vor meinen Augen ab. Aber es passierte viel zu früh! Oder waren meine Angaben so ungenau, dass ich mich um einige Jahre verschätzt habe?

Harry kam, als ich schon aufgeben und schlafen gehen wollte.

„Na, wie ist es?", wollte er wissen.

„Gewaltig", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Es ist unglaublich! Die Magie, die hier am wirken ist, ist so unvorstellbar alt!" Harry sah sich um, als würde er nach den Zeichen dieser Magie suchen.

„Ein Spruch von meiner Schwester", erklärte ich. „Ich kann das Alter der Magie fühlen, wenn ich es darauf anlege. Je älter die Magie ist, desto intensiver die Farbe."

„Du kannst Farben fühlen?" Harry klang misstrauisch. Ich verübelte es ihm nicht. Es war nicht einfach zu erklären, aber es war genau das. Ich sah die Farben nicht, ich fühlte sie.

„Ich weiß, dass klingt merkwürdig, aber so ist es."

„Welche Farben hat Hogwarts?" Ich sah mich um, versuchte mich auf die vorherrschenden Farben zu konzentrieren.

„Blau. Tiefes, intensives Blau der schaffenden Magie. Es ist überall, in jedem einzelnen Stein. Ich nehme an, dass das Schloss mit Hilfe von Magie gebaut wurde, dass in jeden Stein Schutzzauber eingearbeitet wurden..." Harry sah sich ebenfalls um.  
"Was noch?", fragte er.

„Rotgelb", antwortete ich. „Es sind Schichten und Schichten von „Schulmagie"." Ich lachte, als Harry mich fragend anschaute.

„In diesem Raum haben Generationen von Schülern all die Sprüche geübt, die in den Lehrbüchern stehen. Einfache, schwache Zauber, die sich nicht lange genug halten, um Spüren zu hinterlassen. Aber wenn man sie über Jahrhunderte hinweg immer wieder wiederholt, dann bleiben sie irgendwann mal da."

„Was noch?" Vieles. Dutzende von Farbklecksen. Grün – Kampfzauber und Flüche. Rot – Zauber, die aus Enttäuschung und Wut entstanden sind. Blendet helles Weiß der hohen „Lichten" Magie. Sprüche, die aus dem Herzen kamen, Zauber, die Leben gerettet haben. Mitternachtsschwarz – Todesflüche, Zauber, die ein Leben genommen haben.

„Vieles", meinte ich ausweichend und löste den Zauber. Das Echo dieser Zauber war wie ein brodelndes Meer, wenn man nicht aufpasste, würde es einen mitreißen und vernichten. „Vieles. In so vielen Jahren sammeln sich viele Zauber an. Die intensivsten hinterlassen dauerhafte Spuren."

Einen Augenblick lang schwiegen wir.

„Hast du etwas herausgefunden?", fragte Harry dann. Er klang leise, unsicher, als würde er es nicht wirklich wissen.

„Es hat bereits begonnen", meinte ich bedrückt. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass es noch nicht so weit ist."

„Was ist so wie? Was hat bereits begonnen?"

„Voldemords Plan." In groben Zügen habe ich Harry erzählt, was der Dunkle Lord plante. Sein Körper, wird schon bald wieder versagen. Warum? Das weiß keiner. Niemand war töricht genug, sich genauer dafür zu interessieren. Die Tatsache war, dass er schon sehr bald einen neuen Körper brauchen würde. Dieses Mal wird er jedoch auf einen anderen Zauber zurückgreifen. Einen, der viel älter und tückischer ist.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry skeptisch. Auch das konnte ich es ihm nicht verübeln. Alles was ich erzählte, klang in seinen Ohren zumindest absurd.

„Ich habe mich hier umgehört. Es sieht nicht gut aus. Meine Geschichte ist viel näher an deiner Gegenwart, als ich dachte. Voldemort ist auf der Suche nach etwas. Er wird zunehmend verzweifelter. Er bleibt unter seinen Vertrauten, zeigt sich nicht öffentlich

„James, warum bist du hier? Warum brauchst du _meine_ Hilfe?", fragte Harry nach einer Pause. Da war ich also am Ziel meiner verrückten Reise angelangt. Aber, wie soll ich es Harry erklären, ohne, dass er mich für verrückt oder gar für gefährlich hält? Wie kann ich ihm erklären, dass er auf deine persönliche glückliche Zukunft verzichten muss, um für Sicherheit einer für ihn so fremden Zukunft zu sorgen?

„Voldemort sucht einen neuen Körper", begann ich langsam. „Ich weiß bereits, wen er aussuchen wird und ich weiß welche Folgen es nach sich ziehen wird. Doch dass ist eine der wenigen Sachen, über die ich nicht reden darf. Denn es ist wichtig, dass es geschieht, wichtig für deine und auch meine Zukunft!" Wie gern ich es auch ändern wollte. Manche Dinge durften nicht verändert werden. Noch vor einigen Monaten dachte ich anders, aber in dieser Zeit, habe ich festgestellt, dass zumindest dieser Teil der Geschichte seinen Lauf nehmen sollte.

Harry hörte zu, ohne mich zu unterbrechen, aber ich fühle, dass er intensiv darüber nachdachte. Versuchte er sich vorzustellen wie sein Lebenund seine Entscheidungen sich auf die Zuckunft auswirken werden?

„Nachdem sein erster Versuch scheitert, nur so viel kann ich verraten, wird er eine andere Person auswählen, bei der seine Pläne klappen. Nach dem Körpertausch wird Voldemort Zeit brauchen, um Kräfte zu sammeln und seine Todesser werden ihm diese Zeit verschaffen"

Harry schaute mich immer noch neugierig an. Seufzend sprach ich weiter.

„Und nun kommen wir zu deiner Rolle bei diesem Spiel. Du wirst zu gegebener Zeit vor der Wahl gestellt dieser Person zu folgen und sie möglicherweise vernichten oder du machst es eben nicht und beendest den Kampf, den du dein Leben lang geführt hast. Leider kann ich dir nicht verraten welche Entscheidung zu den Ereignissen in der Zukunft führte. Dieses Wissen konnte dich zu falschen, übereilten oder hitzigen Entscheidungen veranlassen."

Ich wusste, dass ich Harry nicht gerade viel Klarheit verschafft hatte, obwohl ich versprochen hatte alles zu erzählen.

„Tut mir leid, ich glaube ich habe für eine schlaflose Nacht gesorgt", meinte ich mit dem Blick auf Harrys besorgtes Gesicht. „Aber ich wünsche dir trotzdem eine gute Nacht", sagte ich, als ich schon auf der Treppe zum Schlafsaal war. Ich ging weiter und ließ Harry alleine mit seinen Gedanken zurück.


	13. Schulleben

**Kapitel 13**

 **Schulleben**

Ich fragte mich ob es Absicht war, dass man Zaubertränke ausgerechnet im Keller unterrichtete. Lag es an der Eigenart des Faches oder an der Eigenart der Lehrer? Auf jeden Fall war es bemerkenswert, dass Zaubertränke auch in Hogwarts im Keller unterrichtet wurden, so wie Jahrhunderte später an der Slytherin Oberschule. In beiden Fällen waren es kalte, zügige Orte, die wenig dazu einluden sich länger dort aufzuhalten.

Ich sah missmutig in den Kessel, wo sich eine hellgrüne, leicht trübe Flüssigkeit befand. Die Aufgabe war es, den Trank, seine Wirkung, seine Zutaten und seine Zubereitung zu beschreiben. Auf Grund der Farbe hatte ich die mögliche Antwort auf sechs Tränke eingegrenzt. Aber was konnte ich schon über Tränke wissen, die ein halbes Jahrtausend vor meiner Geburt gebraut wurden? Ich wünschte Jacke währe hier. Er wäre von der Möglichkeit begeistert, die alte Zaubertrankkunde studieren zu dürfen. Stattdessen stand _ich_ da und kämpfte mich durch eine lange Liste mit teilweise sehr merkwürdigen Zutaten. Was hatten zum Beispiel Pixiflügel und Sumpfmoos in einem Trank zu suchen? Unbeirrt stellte ich eine Zutatenliste zusammen. Mit jeder weiteren Zutat wuchs meine Verwirrung und nachdem ich die beiden letzten Zutaten – Wasser und Löwenzahnwurzel – der Liste zufügte war ich endgültig durcheinander.

„Das ist doch nicht möglich", murmelte ich verärgert und tippte das Blatt Papier mit meinem Zauberstab an. Die Zutaten ordneten sich immer wieder neu um, doch keine der Mischungen ergab eine vernünftige Antwort.

Julia, die neben mir arbeitete schien ebenfalls nicht sonderlich glücklich mit dem Ergebnis ihrer Untersuchung zu sein.

„Hast du Lust auf ein Experiment?", fragte sie mich und deutete auf ihren Kessel. Ich schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Trinke niemals einen Zaubertrank, den du nicht selbst gebraut hast", zitierte ich meinen Freund Jack, der ziemlich streng war, was diese Regel anging. Sie seufzte und deutete auf ihren Kessel.

„Ich habe vermutlich den Offenbarungstrank", lächelte sie. „Allerdings mit einer Menge seltsamer Beimischungen." Ich sah in ihren Kessel rein. Dort wabberte eine milchige, zähe Substanz, die sofort flüssig wurde, sobald man es aus dem Kessel schöpfte.

„Ein Bindungsrank, vielleicht", meinte Julia und deutete auf meinen Kessel. „Oder auch einer der Gefühlstränke", fügte sie hinzu, nachdem sie einen Blick auf meine Zutatenliste geworfen hatte.

„Vielleicht ist es auch ein Erinnerungstrank", schlug ich zweifelnd vor und Julia nickte lebhaft. Sie warf einen zweiten Blick auf die Liste der Zutaten.

„Ja, das ist auch eine Möglichkeit. Die Zutaten können noch ein paar Dutzend weitere Tränke bilden, aber diese drei passen entweder von der Farbe oder von der Beschaffenheit."

„Sie halten nicht viel, von Einzelarbeit, nicht war?", erklang eine dunkle Stimme hinter uns. Ertappt drehten wir uns zu Professor Snape um.

„Professor…"  
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr. Grand. Sie können diese Arbeit auch gemeinsam erledigen, in dem Sie den Trank des jeweils anderen probieren."  
„Professor es war meine Schuld", wand ich ein. „Ich nehme die Verantwortung auf mich. Julia… ähmm ich meine Miss Gordon wurde von mir abgelenkt." Snapes dunkele Augen musterten mich forschend. Dann blickte er langsam zur Julia herüber, die seinen Blick ruhig erwiderte.

„So ist das also? Dann haben Sie nichts dagegen, wenn sie ihre Arbeit beendet in dem sie ihren Trank probiert?" Julia erblasste. James wusste auch warum, aus den Tagebüchern, wusste er dass Julias Geheimnis auf keinen Fall hier und jetzt auf die Oberfläche kommen dürfte. Und das würde unweigerlich passieren, sobald sie sich unkontrolliert einem fremden Zauber aussetzt.

„Sir, ich werde es für Miss Gordon tun", sagte ich bestimmt und trat vor.

„Und was ist mit ihrer eignen Arbeit?", fragte Snape gehässig.

„Es ist ein Erinnerungstrank", meinte ich ohne zu zögern. „Es hilft dabei Erinnerungen wach zu halten oder sich an etwas zu erinnern." Snapes Augen wurden zur Schlitzen.

„Da Miss Gordon nicht sicher weißt, was für einen Trank sie hat, werde ich es einnehmen und sie dafür entschädigen, dass ich ihre Zeit mit meinen Geschwätz verschwendet habe."

Der Professor nickte langsam und reichte mir einen Becher. Ich fühlte es mit der Flüssigkeit aus Julias Kessel und trank es in einem Zug. Es schmeckte leicht bitter und blieb unangenehm am Gaumen kleben. Snapes Augen musterten mich gierig, als würde er erwarten, dass ich explodiere oder mich verwandle.

„Und? Was ist es, Mister Grand?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ein Offenbarungstrank, Sir", meinte ich und versuchte so diskret wie möglich den widerlichen Trank mit der Zunge von meinem Gaumen zu kratzen. „Eine etwas geschwächte Mischung, vielleicht dadurch die Zugabe von Mondwurzel", fügte ich hinzu, als die Wirkung langsam einsetzte.

„Der Unterricht ist beendet", verkündete Snape übergangslos und marschierte weg. Julia sah mich verwirrt aber auch erleichtert an. Ich leerte seinen Kessel und packte schweigend meine Sachen. Die Wirkung des Tranks war schwach, aber sie genügte um die Angst in Julia zu erkennen. Sie fürchtete sich, dass ich hinter ihr Geheimnis gekommen war.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte sie. Ich zuckte so sorglos wie möglich mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte dir keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten, das ist alles." Sie sah mich misstrauisch an, sagte aber nicht. Ich lächelte sie noch einmal an und beeilte mich aus dem Klassenzimmer zu kommen. Was zum Merlins Unterhose, trieb ich da? Warum mischte ich mich ein? Es war eine Sache Julias Geheimnis zu bewahren, eine andere, es ausgerechnet auf diese Weise zu tun! Verdammt! Ich war dabei mich so tief in diese Gesichte zu verstricken, dass ich zu einem Teil dieser Geschichte werde und so war es nicht geplant.

Am nächsten Tag wartete zusammen mit meinen neuen Mitschülern auf Beginn der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Die zusammengewürfelte Klasse wartete vor der Tür und wir alle musterten uns gegenseitig mit größtem Misstrauen. An den Uniformen bestimmte ich die Häuser. Neben mir waren drei weitere Gryffindor in der Arbeitsgruppe. Außerdem drei Mädchen aus Rawenclaw, vier Jungs auf Hufflepuff und schließlich drei Jungs und ein Mädchen aus Slytherin. Die Slytherins hielten sich betont zurück und tuschelten miteinander. Als die Tür aufgemacht wurde, kamen wir nacheinander in den Raum. Ich konnte nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf meine Umgebung werfen, als die Tür hinter uns zufiel und das Licht ausging. Eins der Mädchen schrie spitz auf.

Ich reagierte ganz automatisch. Ich machte einen Sprung nach hinten zur der Wand, wobei ich all die Schutzzauber aktivierte, die mir in den Sinn kamen. Ich stieß mit jemanden zusammen und riss sie – nach dem spitzen Schrei zu beurteilen war das ein Mädchen – mit mir an die Wand. Das Mädchen befreite sich hastig und stieß mich weg. Überall im Raum erklang „Lumos", jedoch ohne dass nur etwas passierte. Magiedämpfungsfeld? In dieser Zeit? Ausgerechnet in Hogwarts? Unmöglich!

„Stupor!" Ein roter Lichtblitz erhellte die Dunkelheit und ich konnte sehen, wie jemand zur Boden fiel.

„Der nächste der mich berührt, bekommt Avada Kedavra zu spüren!", warnte eine wütende Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Kein Dämpfungsfeld! Zumindest einige Zauber funktionierten. Nun galt es herauszufinden welche Zauber wurden „verschluckt" und welche nicht.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte eine verängstigte weibliche Stimme.

„Eine Art Prüfung, denke ich", antwortete ein anders Mädchen ein wenig ruhiger. „Ich bezweifle, dass uns jemand ausgerechnet hier und jetzt angreifen wird."

Vermutlich hatte das Mädchen recht, aber meine Instinkte rieten mir zur Flucht.

„Hier sind keine Tische mehr", hörte ich eine weitere Stimme rechts neben mir. „Ich weiß genau, dass hier an der Wand Tische standen. Gleich neben der…."

„Was ist?", fragte ich, als ich das überraschte aufseufzen hörte.

„Die Tür ist weg!" Die Stimme zerbrach vor Angst.

Also doch eine Falle? Oder eine Art Prüfung, wie…. Die Erkenntnis ließ mich vor Erleichterung beinah aufschreien. Natürlich! Professor Gordon! Sie war die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Nach ihren Aufzeichnungen und Trainingsmethoden wird der Untergrund noch in fünfhundert Jahren seine Kämpfer ausbilden. Vermutlich stand hier ein Block gegen die gängigsten Zauber, die jeder Schüler fast automatisch benutzte. Die Tatsache, dass Stupor nicht blockiert wurde, konnte bedeuten, dass uns etwas tatsächlich angreifen konnte.

„Wer es noch nicht getan hat, sollte sich mit dem Rücken an eine Wand stellen", empfahl ich. „Bleibt nicht im offenen Raum stehen. Jemand könnte uns angreifen."

„Was für ein Unsinn!", hörte sagte eins der Mädchen. „Wer sollte uns hier angreifen?"

„Eins der Kreaturen, um die sich dieser riesige Waldhüter kümmert, zu Beispiel", antwortete ihr ein anderes Mädchen. Mit unwilligem Murren folgte die Gruppe offenbar meinen Anweisungen.

„Ich versuche einen stärkeren Lichtzauber", warnte ich. „Schließt vorsichtshalber die Augen." Ich hob den Zauberstab und rief:

„Lux!" An der Spitze meines Zauberstabs leuchtete eine kleine Lichtkugel auf. Ich schnippte mit dem Stab und die Kugel schwebte langsam in die Höhe und wurde immer größer und heller. Bis sie an die Decke stieß und dort hängen blieb, wie eine Lampe. Es war nun hell genug, um alles sehen zu können, aber bei weitem nicht so hell, wie es hätte sein sollen. Mitten im Raum lag immer noch der bewusstlose Junge aus Hufflepuff. Vorsichtig ging ich zu ihm herüber und brachte ihn etwas unsanft zu sich. Er riss die Augen auf und wich vor mir zurück.

„Schon gut, schon gut", beruhigte ich ihn. „Los, steh auf!" Ich bot ihm die Hand auf und er zog sich hoch.

„Was geht hier vor?"

„Eine Prüfung", meinte ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. Sie hatte kurzes blondes Haar ein schmales Gesicht und große graue Augen, sie sie sehr kindlich wirken ließen.

„Aber das Jahr hat doch gerade erst angefangen", protestierte der Junge. „Wir konnten uns nicht vorbereiten!"

„Denkst du, dass die Todesser sich ankündigen, wenn sie angreifen?", fragte ein Junge, der wie ich eine Gryffindorrobe trug.

„Wenn die Todesser angreifen, ist es egal, wie gut, du vorbereitet bist, Schlammblut!", giftete einer der Slytherin. „Sie werden dich vernichten!" Ich fluchte innerlich. Idioten!

„Lasst das!", bat ich gereizt. „Klärt das irgendwann später. Wenn wir nicht alle in diesem Raum eingesperrt sind!"

„Und wer hat dich zum Boss erklärt?", fragte mich der Slytherin gehässig. „Wer bist du überhaupt?! Ich habe dich noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen!" Alle Augen richteten sich auf mich. Ich bin derjenige, der dich und deine armseligen Freunde im Handumdrehen zur Drachenfutter verarbeiten kann, dachte ich gereizt. Doch meine Zeit im Untergrund hat mich gelehrt ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn am liebsten um sich schlagen wollte.

„Theodor Grand", stellte ich mich vor. „Die Führungsaufgabe übergebe ich gern in deine fähigen Hände!" Ich verneigte mich spöttisch und zog mich wieder zurück zu der Wand. Der Slytherin starrte mir hinterher. Prima! Sollte er doch zusehen, wie er hier klar kommt! Besonders, wenn mein Lichtzauber in wenigen Minuten ausgeht. Lux ist kein dauerhafter Zauber, es verschwindet, sobald es die in ihn investierte Energie verbraucht.

Es war still, keiner sagte etwas.

„Was sollen wir also machen?", fragte eins der Mädchen. „Warten, bis man uns hier raus lässt?"

„Das kann eine Weile dauern", meinte einer der Gryffindor. „Unser Kurs ist der letzte für heute. Wenn man uns nicht beim Abendessen vermisst, dann sitzen wir hier fest, bis morgen die nächste Arbeitsgruppe kommt." In diesem Augenblick ging das Licht aus und im gleichen Augenblick hörten wir ein summendes Geräusch in der Dunkelheit. Im nächsten Augenblick schrie jemand auf.

„Au! Was war das? Jemand hat mich gebissen!" Oh, verdammt!

„Lux!", rief ich und sofort wurde der Raum hell erleuchtet, um und hunderte von Doxys zu offenbaren, die in kleinen Gruppen durch die Luft schwebten. Dank meinen Schutzzauber hielten sich die kleinen Biester von mir fern, doch die anderen wurden nicht verschont.

„Stupor!", schrie jemand hinter mir und ich fiel instinktiv zur Boden – ein roter Strahl raste über mich hinweg – und drehte mich dem Angreifer zu und sah, wie eins der Mädchen aus Ravenclaw von einem Dutzend Doxys angegriffen wurde.

„Captio Dox!", rief ich ganz automatisch und deutete auf eine Stelle zu meinen Füßen. Dort öffnete sich ein bläulicher Lichtkreis. Die Doxys wurden darauf aufmerksam und ließen von dem Mädchen ab. Sie flogen auf das Licht zu, als sie den Fleck erreichten wurde es größer und schoss vom Boden hoch. Als es wieder zur Boden fiel, lag auf dem Boden ein Netzt in dem mehrere Doxys strampelten.

„Danke", hauchte das Mädchen, während sie ein weiter gegen die kleinen Biester kämpfte. Sie schaffte es endlich ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen. Mit einer flinken Bewegung deutete sie in die Luft.

„Venenum!", rief sie und aus ihrem Zauberstab schoss ein schwarzer Strahl hervor. Alle davon getroffene Doxys erstarrten erst mitten in der Luft und fielen dann, wie Steine zur Boden. Als wäre das ein Zeichen gewesen, erklangen überall im Raum die Venenum-Rufe. Die Doxys fielen überall zur Boden.

„Schaut nach wohin sie fliehen!", rief einer der Slytherin. „Sie wissen, wo der Ausgang ist!" tatsächlich flogen die Doxys, die den Angriffen entgangen sind, alle in dieselbe Richtung. Sie flogen direkt auf die Wand zu und verschwanden einfach im massiven Stein. Atemlos und lädiert versammelten wir uns an der Stelle, wo die Doxys verschwunden sind.

„Aber hier gab es doch nie eine Tür", protestierte eins der Jungs aus Hufflepuff. „Hinter dieser Wand… was liegt eigentlich hinter dieser Wand?"

„Nichts!", meinte einer der Slytherin entschieden. „Hinter dieser Wand liegt nichts! An dieser Wand waren einmal Fenster gewesen! Fenster die ziemlich weit oben gewesen sind!" Die anderen stimmten ihm grummelnd zu.

„Das ist wie am Bahnhof", meinte ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. Sie wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. „Man muss in Bewegung sein, um die Barriere zu passieren." Ich trat vor und legte meine Hand auf den Stein. Es blieb fest, obwohl ich genau gesehen habe, dass eins der Doxys diese Stelle passiert hatte.

„Also sollen wir einfach gegen die Wand rennen?", fragte ein Mädchen hinter mir. „Aber wir werden doch herunterstürzen!"

„Nicht wenn wir Wingardium Ipsum einsetzen", erwiderte der Slytherin, der vorhin versucht hatte, Streit mit mir anzufangen. Anerkennendes nickten sagte mir, dass dieser Vorschlag allgemeine Zustimmung gefunden hatte. Das Problem war – ich kannte den Zauber nicht.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich. Die anderen schauten mich verwundert an.

„Was ist? Das Wunderkind kennt so etwas Einfaches, wie Wingardium Ipsum nicht?!", höhnte der Slytherin.

„Es ist eine Abwandlung des Wingardium Leviosa", erklärte mir das Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. „Nur, dass du nicht etwas Anderes, sondern sich selbst schweben lässt. Wenn du gut bist, wirst du deinen Sturz ein wenig abfangen können. Wenn nicht…." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Prima!

„So geht es." Das Mädchen verführte eine elegante Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, so dass die Spitze am Ende dieser Bewegung auf ihre eigene Brust deutete.

„Du brauchst mindestens zwei Punkte zum Schweben. Ich denke Der Boden und die Wand werden gut passen. Die Wand brauchst du, damit du nicht weg fliegst. Halte dich daran fest. Der Boden dient als Richtungsweiser, damit du nicht nach oben fliegst oder von der Wand weg." Eifrig versuchte ich mir alles zu merken. Zwar konnte ich ein anders Schwebezauber anwenden, doch der war … nun ja. Es war die Art der Zauber, die die Todesser gern benutzten. Ich glaube es wird ziemlich auffallen, wenn ich mich plötzlich im schwarzen Rauch auflöse. Da auffallen das Letzte war, was ich im Augenblick wollte, musste ich schnellstens lernen.

Doch bevor einer von uns durch die Wand gehen konnte, hörten wir hinter uns eine fremde Stimme.

„Eine mangelhafte Leistung, meine Damen und Herren!" Aufgeschreckt drehten wir uns um. Vor uns stand die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

„Ich werde dieses Mal keine Punkte verteilen, aber um fair zu bleiben werde ich auch keine Punkte abziehen, auch wenn beides angebracht wäre." Unter ihrem Blick fühlte ich mich wie ein Erstklässler, der seine Hausaufgaben vergessen hatte.

„Die Zusammenarbeit war mehr als schlecht! Anstatt einander zu helfen haben manche Versucht das Kommando an sich zu ziehen oder eigenes Wissen zu demonstrieren. Die anderen haben sich führen lassen, anstatt eigene Ideen oder Vorschläge einzubringen. Am Ende waren alle bereit blind in eine unbekannte Gefahr zu laufen, die auch tödlich enden konnte!"

Wir schwiegen alle, ohne einander anzusehen. Ich wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken! Dabei hatte ich Erfahrungen mit dieser Art von Prüfungen! Hier und jetzt ging es eindeutig darum zusammen zu arbeiten, gemeinsam eine Lösung entwickeln. Es ging nicht darum zu zeigen wer mehr und bessere Zaubersprüche gelernt hatte.

„Ihr seid entlassen, meine Damen und Herren", verkündete die Lehrerin. Sie drehte sich um und ging hinaus durch die ganz normale Tür, die genau dort war, wo sie sein sollte. Innerlich fluchend ging ich hinaus.


	14. Es beginnt!

**Kapitel 14**

 **Es beginnt!**

Ich hielt mich zurück und ging Harry und seinen Freunden soweit es ging aus dem Weg. Sie hatten auch ohne mich viel zu verarbeiten. Ich brauchte auch Zeit, um einen neuen Plan zu schmieden. Ich war in Hogwarts angekommen, aber wie soll es weitergehen? Was im Namen aller Magie sollte ich tun? Diese Frage klärte sich, als ich an einem sonnigen Samstagsmorgen den „Tagespropheten" in die Hände bekam.

 **Angriffe auf Muggel häufen sich –** lautete die große Schlagzeile auf der ersten Seite. Darunter war ein Bild eines ausgebrannten Hauses vor dem sich eine Familie verzweifelt an einander drückte. Die Sprache des Artikels vermittelte das Gefühl, dass das geschehene zwar bedauerlich ist, aber nicht weiter alarmierend. Mit zitternden Händen legte ich die Zeitung weg. Es fängt an! Jetzt! Die Angriffe werden sich nicht nur „häufen", sie werden bald zur Normalität werden. Ich musste mit Harry reden! Musste ihn warnen! Aber was konnte er tun? Das Ministerium wird sich bis zum letzten Augenblick weigern etwas zu unternehmen. Teilweise aus Unfähigkeit, teilweise, weil es tief unterwandert wurde. Die Zauberwelt wird ebenfalls sehr lange brauchen, bis sie erkennt, wie weittragend und tiefgreifend die bekannte Welt sich verändert hat.

„… das Wochenende! Endlich können wir nach Hogsmeade!" Die Stimme einer Mitschülerin riss mich aus meinen Überlegungen und ich stellte fest, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum bereits voll war. Stimmt! Das Wochenende in Hogsmeade stand an. Zu meiner Zeit wird Hogsmeade eine richtige Stadt sein. Keine sonderlich große oder bedeutende. Es wird zu den hunderten von Städten in der ganzen Welt gehören, die kühn behaupten werden, dass sie die Stadt waren, neben der sich der berühmte Hogwarts befunden hat. Nun hier und jetzt war es übertrieben Hogsmeade als eine Stadt zu bezeichnen, es waren ein paar Straßen und eine heruntergekommene Bahnstation.

Ich wusste, dass Harry und seine Freunde dieses Mal ins Dorf gehen wollten. Vielleicht sollte ich ebenfalls gehen? Die Ausflugserlaubnis konnte ich auch selbst unterschreiben. Immerhin war ich „magisch gesehen" bereits erwachsen. Sollte jemand die Echtheit der Unterschrift prüfen, wird man feststellen, dass es von einem erwachsenen Zauberer stammt. Alles andere waren Kleinigkeiten.

Der Weg zum Dorf wurde zur Fuß zurückgelegt. Ich freute mich endlich frei bewegen zu können, ohne Wände und Mauern um mich herum zu haben. Ich ging absichtlich nicht mit Harry und den anderen zusammen, sondern schloss mich der Gruppe älterer Schüler an, die wie ich ebenfalls zum ersten Mal das Dorf besuchten. Einer der Jungs konnte es kaum abwarten in das Dorf zu gelangen.

„Endlich ein Ort, an dem die Zauberer unter sich sin", meinte er schwärmerisch. „Nicht dass ich etwas gegen Muggel habe, aber es ist schön sich einmal nicht verstecken und nicht verstellen zu müssen!"

„In Hogwarts musst du das auch nicht!", erwiderte eins der Mädchen.

„Ja, aber es ist Hogwarts! Aber sobald wir Hogwarts verlassen, müssen wir wieder so tun als gäbe es nichts außer der Muggelwelt."

Ich hörte dieser Diskussion nur Flüchtig zu, denn meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nahm das Dorf ein, das vor uns auftauchte. Es war … winzig! Nicht mehr als ein paar Straßen. Vermutlich lebte es allein von den Hogwartsschülern, die hier ab und zu ihre Wochenenden verbrachten.

Im Dorf steuerte ich eine abgelegene Kneipe an. Erstens wurde sie vermutlich von weniger Schülern heimgesucht, zweitens, vermutete ich hier auf die Art von Kundschaft zu treffen, die sich nicht „in den Licht des Tages" traute. Ich habe die Kneipe nie erreicht. Ich fühlte plötzlich den vertrauten „Geschmack" der Todessermagie. Ich kannte diese unterschwelligen Schwingungen zu gut, auch wenn ich sie erst in Harrys Zeit wirklich wahrnahm. Ich schlüpfte in eine Seitengasse und aktivierte eilig meine Schutzzauber. Durch mein Sichtfeld schwirrten die dunkle Wolken apparierender Todesser. Einige Sekunden lang überlegte ich, ob ich es wagen konnte gegen die Männer dort draußen zu kämpfen. Immerhin sind sie in gewisser Weise Vorfahren von mir und meinen Freunden. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich durch mein Handeln die Familie Garrow auslöschen könnte wurde mir übel. Mag sein, dass sie in ihrer Mehrheit verachtenswerter Abschaum waren, haben sie dennoch meine Bobby hervorgebracht. Dennoch…. Wer sterben muss, wird heute sterben! Entschieden warf ich den Mantel und den Umhang zur Seite. Die weite Kleidung würde mich nur stören und im Kampf wird die Kälte das letzte sein, was mir gefährlich werden würde.

„Vergib mir Bobby", flüsterte ich und trat auf die Straße, auf der bereits Chaos herrschte.

Die verängstigten Schüler liefen planlos durcheinander, warfen einander um und boten den angreifenden Todessern hervorragende Zielscheiben. Die Angreifer liefen in kleinen Gruppen durch die Straßen, gehüllt in schwarze Mäntel und silberne gesichtslose Masken. Sie schleuderten wahllos Flüche umher und stachelten einander an. Sie witzelten und lachten. Einer von ihnen warf mit Brandflüchen umher. Es zielte nicht einmal. Es war ihm gleich wo seine Geschosse landeten, an einer Hauswand oder auf einem Menschen. Vor mir wurde ein Mädchen von einem Feuerball im Rücken getroffen. Sie schrie und fiel zur Boden ich konnte sie noch rechtzeitig auf den Rücken drehen und das Feuer ersticken, bevor ich selbst beinah in die Schusslinie des Wahnsinnigen geriet. Ich zog das bewusstlose Mädchen in die Lücke, in der ich selbst vor einigen Sekunden stand. Sorgsam lehnte ich sie an die Hauswand und bedeckte sie mit meinem Umhang und Mantel. Geduckt lief ich hinaus und das Chaos des Kampfes verschluckte mich. Gekämpft wurde an allen Ecken und Enden. Es gab keine „sichere" Zone, denn die Todesser griffen in Wellen an und während die ersten schon an der Bahnstation waren, kamen die nächsten auf dem anderen Straßenende erst an. Ich trieb die verwirrten Kinder in den relativen Schutz der Häuser und versuchte nebenbei den herumfliegenden Flüchen auszuweichen.

„Arbeitet zusammen!", rief ich. „Schützt einander! Ich könnt nicht alle Flüche sehen!" Das half, die älteren Schüler versuchten die jüngeren in ihre Mitte zu holen. Ich half einer Gruppe dabei verängstigte Drittklässler in das Postamt zu schaffen.

„Bleibst du nicht hier?", fragte mich einer der Schüler.

„Nein, Ich muss meine Freunde finden", meinte ich hastig und schürzte mich wieder in den Kampf. Ich musste Harry finden! Ich musste sichergehen, dass er und seine Freunde unverletzt blieben. Dieser Angriff stand nicht in den Tagebüchern! Entweder war es nicht wichtig genug, um Erwähnung zu finden oder – was wahrscheinlicher war – die Geschichte hatte sich geändert.

Ich verließ das Postamt und bevor ich auf den ersten Todesser treffen konnte, wurde es richtig kompliziert – die ersten Auroren tauchten auf. Einer von ihnen griff mich an und ich entging nur mit knapper Not einem Lähmungsfluch.

„Ich bin einer der Guten, verdammt nochmal!", rief ich. Ein Zauberstab wurde auf meine Brust gerichtet und eher ich etwas unternehmen konnte wurde ich mit dem Wahrheitsfluch belegt. Wie sehr ich den Zauber hasste! Es war so, als würde jemand gewaltsam meinen Brustkorb öffnen und es auseinander reisen. Der glühende Schmerz des Fluches, war mir vertraut und es hatte nichts an Intensität verloren. Der Schmerz war alles. Es füllte mich bis zum letzten Winkel meines seins aus und ich wusste, dass es nur den einen einzigen Weg gibt dieser Qual zu entkommen – die Wahrheit sagen. Eher sie wahllos aus mir heraussprudeln konnte, stellte mir der Auror die rettende Frage.

„Wie ist dein Name?" Verdammt!

„Alexanders James", keuchte ich. Es war zwar nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber es war auch keine Lüge. Der Schmerz ließ ein wenig nach. Nur ein wenig, aber es gab mir Kraft mich zu konzentrieren.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Schulausflug, Sir", presste ich heraus. „Ich bin ein Schüler aus Hogwarts!" Knappe Antworten. Antworten, die weitere Fragen womöglich überflüssig machen. Meine Zeit im Untergrund hat mir einiges gelehrt.

Der Auror musterte mich noch einen Augenblick und senkte dann den Stab. Ich sank keuchend und tränenüberströmt auf dem Boden. Es war nicht einmal gespielt.

„Es tut mir leid, Junge", meinte der Mann und half mir auf die Beine. Wir wussten nicht, auf wenn wir hier treffen. Kannst du uns etwas zu der Lage sagen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Sie tauchten hier einfach auf. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele es sind."

„Wo sind deine Kleidung?"

„Ein Brandluch", log ich hingebungsvoll. „Ich konnte es gerade so abreißen!" Der Mann deutete auf eine Stelle irgendwo an meiner Schulter.

„Hast Glück gehabt", stellte er fest und ich schielte an die Stelle, auf die er zeigte. Ich konnte einen großen Brandfleck erkennen und gerötete Stelle dort, wo Feuer meine Haut berührte. Offensichtlich war ich dem Fluch viel näher, als ich dachte.

„Was machst du hier draußen?", fragte mich der Auror.

„Ich muss meine Freunde finden!" Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Halte dich zurück Junge! Wir werden deine Freunde schon finden! Schaff besser die Kleinen aus der Schusslinie!"

Unwillig folgte ich den Anweisungen und kümmerte mich um die Kinder. Zusammen mit einem weiteren Auror schaffte ich es eins der leerstehenden Häuser in eine mehr oder weniger gesicherte Zone zu verwandeln. Zu unserem Glück begnügten sich die Todesser mit dem verbreiten von Chaos und Zerstörung, anstatt auf die Jagd zu gehen und die Fliehenden zu verfolgen.

„Im Honigtopf gibt es einen Geheimgang", sagte mir den Auror und deutete auf ein markantes Gebäude vor uns. Sobald der Weg sicher ist, versuche die Kinder dorthin zu schaffen."

„Sie werden wohl kaum die Tür offen lassen", vermutete ich. „Wie kommen wir dort rein?"

Der Auror zeigte mir einen simplen Öffnungszauber.

„Ich habe die Schutzmauer am Honigtopf letztes Jahr selbst überprüft", erklärte er. „Der Zauber ist nicht schwer, aber es steht in keinem Buch. Man kann ihm nur von jemanden lernen, der es selbst schon mal ausgeführt hat."

„Es bedeutet nicht, dass Todesser…", begann ich der andere Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es bedeutet nicht, dass die Todesser den Zauber nicht ebenfalls in die Hände bekommen können, aber sobald ihr im Geheimgang seid, schützt euch die Magie von Hogwars."

Ich versprach ihm mich um die kleinen zu kümmern und der Mann ließ mich mit den Kindern allein. Sie waren still und druckten sich verängstigt an einander. In ihren Augen stand all der Schrecken, denn man wohl empfand, wenn die eigene vertraute Welt plötzlich zu einer tödlichen Falle wurde.


	15. Ouroboros

**Es sind mehrere kleine Kapitel, die ich zusammen poste, um das Lesen einfacher zu machen. Viel Spaß!**

 **Kapitel 15**

 **Ouroboros**

Die Welt war nicht mehr die gleiche, wie zuvor. Alles hatte sich verändert. Ich blieb im Dorf und half dabei die alten fast verfallenen Häuser in Wohnquartiere umzuwandeln und so schnell wie möglich neue Häuser zu errichten. Es gab viele Zauberer und Hexen, die aus der „normalen" Welt in dorthin flüchtete, wo sie sich sicher glaubten in den Schatten von Hogwarts. Die meisten, die hierherkamen, hatten Kinder im Schloss. Da die Schüler die Schule nicht mehr ohne Weiteres verlassen durften wurde vor allem mit Hilfe der Eulen kommuniziert. Auf dieser Weise kam ich an die wenigen Informationen, die ich bekommen konnte. Harry lag lange im Krankenflügel, aber er schien außer Gefahr zu sein, denn er wurde vor ein paar Tagen entlassen. Julia ließ ihre Tarnung fallen, womit sie viele Schüler schockierte. Es gab Angriffe auch auf andere magische Objekte, die Muggel haben ziemlich viel Magie zu sehen bekommen, aber es gelingt dem Ministerium den Schaden noch in Grenzen zu halten. Doch das, was mich am meisten s überraschte, war die Tatsache, dass das Ministerium neue Auroren unter den älteren Schülern suchte.

Es begann die Geschichte, die irgendwann zur meiner eigenen wird. In der Schule lernte ich, dass dieser Aufruf des Ministeriums der letzte Versuch des „alten Systems" war, ihre „unrechtmäßige Vorherrschaft" zu festigen. Im Untergrund herrschte die Meinung, dass es ein Versuch war den jungen Leuten so viel Wissen auf den Weg zu geben, wie es nur möglich war. Ja, das alte System starb. Der nächste Schlag wird die bekannte Welt zerstören und nichts und niemand kann das verhindern. Das Ministerium weiß das, daher versuchen sie – hastig und viel zu spät – die Jugend auf das Kommende vorzubereiten.

„Willst du nicht Auror werden?", fragte mich Reed. Reed war einer der wenigen „Einheimischen" in Hogsmeade. Seinen Eltern gehörte ein kleiner Lader für Trankbedarf. Er selbst hatte vor einigen Jahren Hogwarts verlassen und kümmerte sich seitdem um den Kräutergarten der Familie. Meisten half ich ihm dabei die Tränke zuzubereiten und abzufüllen.

„Sicher", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich gut genug bin."

„Ich habe dich zaubern gesehen", erwiderte Reed. „Du bist gut genug! Im Gegensatz zu mir." Reed war in der Tat kein großer Zauberer, das wusste er auch. Seine Magie war … unstet. Manchmal gelangen ihm komplizierte Zauber, manchmal scheiterte er ein einfachsten Sachen. Das einige, woran er unverändert hervorragend war, waren Zaubertränke. Er hatte hunderte Rezepte im Kopf und konnte selbst die schwierigsten Tränke ohne Anleitung brauen. Daran erinnerte er mich so sehr an Jack Bell, dass ich manchmal Mühe hatte ihn mit dem richtigen Namen anzusprechen.

„Ich kann es ja versuchen", meinte ich ausweichend. „Vielleicht klappt das ja." Ich überlegte es mir tatsächlich. Vielleicht war das in Augenblick wirklich eine gute Möglichkeit Wiederstand zu leisten. Doch wenn die Geschichte Recht hatte, würde der direkte Widerstand nicht lange durchhalten. Der Dunkle Lord wird einfach zu stark sein. Er wird ganz genau wissen, wie er Macht, Geld, Magie und vor allem Angst einsetzten soll, um seine Ziele zu erreichen.

„Wo ist deine Familie?", fragte mich Reed. „Vielleicht sollen sie auch hierherkommen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Meine Familie ist weit weg. Es ist besser sie bleiben dort und tun alles, um die Menschen dort zu schützen."

„Machst du dir keine Sorgen?"

„Klar! Aber meine Familie ist… geübt daran Widerstand zu leisten. Sie werden es schon schaffen." Reed zuckte mit den Schultern und schnupperte an dem Stärkungstrank, an dem er gerade arbeitete.

„Fertig!", verkündete er und löschte das Feuer unter dem Kessel. „Hol schon mal die Fläschchen ich kühle den Trank ein wenig ab."

Ich verschwand kurz in der Küche, wo einige Frauen dabei waren Flaschen für die Tränke zuzubereiten. Auf einem Tisch standen bereits mehrere Reihen kleiner sauberer Flaschen auf einem großen Tablett.

„Du kannst sie mitnehmen", meinte eine der Frauen auf meine stumme Frage. „Bald gibt es mehr." Ich levitierte das Tablett vor mich her in das Nebenzimmer, in dem Reed bereits auf mich wartete. Wir arbeiteten schweigend zusammen und füllten Flasche um Flasche die Stärkungstränke ab. Es war eins der gefragtesten Mittel zurzeit, denn wir alle arbeiteten am Rand unserer Kräfte und brauchten ab und zu ein paar zusätzliche Stunden.

„Die nächste Ladung mache ich ein wenig Stärker", meinte Reed nachdenklich. „Vielleicht füge ich auch ein paar aufbauende Eigenschaften hinzu."

„Du kannst Heiltränke brauen?" Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nichts was wirklich heilt. Dazu fehlt mir noch die Ausbildung. Aber ich kann ein paar Kräuter zufügen, die kleinere Verletzungen schneller verheilen lassen."

Unsere Arbeit wurde von einer Eule unterbrochen, die mir ein Stapel Zeitungen brachte.

„Muggelzeitungen?", erkundigte ich Reed neugierig. „Denkst du da steht etwas Interessantes drin?"  
„Klar", versicherte ich und schlug die erste Zeitung auf. „Die Muggel sind genauso von den Angriffen betroffen, wie wir. Nur wissen sie nicht was genau ihre Welt so durcheinanderbringt. Es ist gut zu wissen, wie sie alles erklären wollen."

Ein Foto lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und eine ungute Vorahnung ließ mich schaudern.

„Kannst du ganz kurz auf mich verzichten?", fragte ich.

„Klar! Ich brauche auch eine Pause. Wir können in ein paar Stunden weitermachen." Ich nickte ihm zu und zog mich auf mein Zimmer zurück. Mit zitternden Händen schlug ich die Zeitung nochmal auf und betrachtete aufmerksam das Foto.

„Du dämlicher Idiot", flüsterte ich entsetzt. „Was hast du getan? Was hast du nur angestellt!"

Auf dem Foto war ein toter Mann abgebildet, der offensichtlich in der Näher eines Flusses gefunden wurde. Noch im Tod sah man ihm den Schrecken an, den er kurz vor seinem Tod erlebte. Ich kannte diesem Mann! Natürlich kannte ich ihn. Jeder in meiner Zeit kannte diesen Mann. Maximilian Lestrange. Er sollte der nächste werden, der die große Ehre hatte, dem Dunklen Lord als Wirt zu dienen. Konnte es ein Zufall sein? Konnte es ein Mann sein, der nur wie Maximilian Lestrange aussah? Vielleicht. Aber das erklärte zu viel, um ein Zufall zu sein.

Max war ehrgeizig. Er wuchs inmitten all der Macht auf, die den Dunklen Lord so … beeindruckend machte. Vermutlich kannte er als einziger all die kleinen und großen Geheimnisse, die Voldemort ausmachten. Wahrscheinlich wollte Max seinen Körper nicht räumen, wollte die Macht _und_ den Verstand behalten. Idiot!

Hatte er die Idee der Zeitreise selbst gehabt? Oder sind unsere Pläne trotz aller Vorsicht durchgesickert? Wie dem auch sei, er kam mit all seinem Wissen in diese Zeit und …. Wie auch immer seine Pläne aussahen – er scheiterte und der Dunkle Lord bekam die Antwort, die er suchte.

Das war also die Quelle, die Voldemort den Weg aufzeigte seinen Körper zu retten? Mir wurde schlecht, als ich daran dachte, dass ausgerechnet unser Versuch alles zu retten, Maximilian erst auf die Idee brachte es nachzumachen. Er reist mir nach und bringt die Informationen mit, die Voldemort dieser Zeit eigentlich nicht haben dürfte. Diese Informationen machen das Monster erst zu dem, was zu besiegen wir mit aller Kraft versuchen werden. Man schickt mich sogar in die Vergangenheit, was Maximilian auf die Idee bringt sin Glück bei dem - seiner Meinung nach - schwächeren Voldemort zu versuchen. Als Köder (und Gedächtnisstütze für seine spätere "Körperwechsel") bringt es das Buch mit den Informationen mit, die der Voldemort dieser Zeit nicht haben durfte... Ein Kreislauf. **Ouroboros.** Eine Schlange die sich selbst in den Schwanz beißt.

Mühsam vertrieb ich diesen Gedanken. Es war getan, und es galt nun alles zu tun, um den Schaden zu minimieren.

 **Kapitel 16**

 **Der Auftrag**

Die eignen Fehler einzugestehen ist immer schwer. Die eigene Dummheit noch schwerer. Die Lösung saß buchstäblich vor meiner Nase, doch sich sah den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht. Als ich endlich ein Plan hatte und wusste, was ich tun musste, sprang mich die Lösung förmlich an. Ich musste einen Rückfahrschein für Harry besorgen. Ich musste etwas machen, um ihm eine Rückkehr in seine Zeit zu ermöglichen. Ich musste nur einen Zeitumkehrer besorgen und ihn dort platzieren, wo Harry ihn finden konnte. Wo nur Harry ihn finden konnte. Nachdenklich rieb ich mir die Stirn und meine Finger fuhren über die feine fast unsichtbare Narbe, die ich bei meinem Zwischenstopp abbekommen hatte. Die Kiste, die keiner öffnen konnte. Die Kiste, die angeblich auf jemand ganz bestimmten wartete….

„Bei allen Mächten", flüsterte ich, als ich begriff, was genau ich damals in den Händen gehalten habe. Dort in der Kiste lag ein Zeitumkehrer! Ein Zeitumkehrer, der auf Harry wartete und zwar nur auf Harry! Aber wie kommt es in dieser Kiste? Wer war klug und mächtig genug, um so etwas zu bauen? Mir fiel keiner ein. Hermine? Möglich. De Zwillinge? Klug genug wären die beiden ja. Ihr Einfallsreichtum war einfach erstaunlich! Aber wären sie auch mächtig genug die Zeit zu bezwingen? Der nächste Gedanke ließ mich mitten in Bewegung erstarren und zum Schloss hochblocken.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein", flüsterte ich ungläubig. „Einfach unmöglich!" Aber wenn er es nicht war, wer hätte dann einen Zeitumkehrer bauen können? Ich musste es versuchen. Musste ihn sehen! Ihn wirklich bewusst ansehen auch wenn er so lange Zeit in meiner Nähe war.

Ich machte mich nach Hogwarts auf. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer, denn in letzter Zeit existierte eine gut überwachte Route, auf der man aus dem Dorf in das Schloss gelangte um umgekehrt. In dem Schloss angekommen, machte ich mich sofort auf die Suche nach dem richtigen Mann und fand ihn in einem der Gewächshäusern. Er bemerkte mich und winkte mir kurz zu, um sich wieder den Pflanzen zu widmen. Neville Longbottom. Ich versuchte ihn mir so vorzustellen, wie ich ihn aus den Lehrbüchern kannte – groß und kräftig, die langen weißen Haare im festen kurzen Knoten am Hinterkopf befestigt. Durchdringende Augen, die zwar müde aber fest entschlossen wirkten. Es war unmöglich in dem pummeligen, leicht unbeholfenen Jungen einen der größten Zauberer der Geschichte zu erkennen. Ich kam langsam näher und versuchte ihn zu „sehen". Eins der Zaubersprüche meiner Schwester, ermöglichten es verborgene Zauber zusehen, die auf einem Menschen oder gegen stand lagen. Oh! Da waren Zauber! Mehrere Bannzauber, die in Schichten um den Junge lagen. Sie waren alt und fast verbraucht, einige begannen sich bereits aufzulösen, andere standen kurz davor. Jemand hatte Nevilles Kräfte gebunden! Jemand hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Junge nicht auf das zugreifen konnte, was ihm zur Verfügung stand, sondern nur das nutzen konnte, was sich „innerhalb" der Bannzauber befand.

„Hey!", grüßte mich Neville, als ich näher kam. „Dachte du bist im Dorf."

„Ich habe eine Aufgebe für dich", begann ich. „Eine ziemlich eigenartige Aufgabe."

Es dauerte lange Neville alles zu erklären und noch länger, um ihn zu überzeugen. Letztendlich nahm er den Auftrag ab, auch wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, dass er das gemacht hatte, um mich loszuwerden.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass ich das kann?", fragte er unsicher. „Ich bin ziemlich schlecht beim Zaubern und ich vergesse vieles Sachen!"

„Das sind die Bannzauber", erklärte ich zum wiederholten Mal. „Spätestens in ein paar Jahren sind sie verschwunden. Dann kannst du alles, was dir nur einfällt!"

„Warum sollte jemand mich mit solchen zaubern belegen?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wer auch immer es getan hatte, man wollte dir nicht schaden. Die Zauber sind nicht schädlich, sie schützen dich sogar." Er dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach.

„Vielleicht hat es deswegen so lange gedauert, bis es sicher war dass ich ein Zauberer bin", überlegte er laut.

„Sehr wahrscheinlich", stimmte ich ihm zu. „Auch die Vergesslichkeit ist damit zu erklären. Es wird aber immer besser. Du muss es doch gemerkt haben!"

Nachdenklich nickte er.

„Ja", gestand er. „Aber ich dachte es läge daran, dass ich so viel übe…. Seid wir DA organisiert haben, zaubere ich viel besser."

„Nimmst du den Auftrag an?", frage ich ihn wieder. Neville nickte. Dieses Mal sicherer.

„Und du bist sicher, dass ich es den Malfoys übergeben soll?"

„Ja", bestätigte ich. „Wenn es soweit ist, wirst du begreifen, dass du ihnen vertrauen kannst."

Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich machte mich auf den Weg zurück zum Dorf. Reed wartete mit einer weiteren Ladung Zaubertränke auf mich.

 **Kapitel 17**

 **Die neue Welt**

Die anderen haben Harry und mir erstaunlich schnell geglaubt. Irgendwie erwartete ich, dass ich Überzeugungsarbeit leisten müsste. Ich zeigte ihnen den Zeitungsausschnitt und das Foto des Mannes, denn ich irgendwann als Maximilian Lestrange kannte. So gut wie ich es konnte, erklärte ich auch, wie „ihr" Voldemort zu „meinem" Voldemort wurde und wie er an das nötige Wissen gekommen ist.

Mit all dem Wissen, das ich den Jugendlichen aufgehalst hatte, ließ ich sie allein. Sie mussten sich sammeln, sich Gedanken machen und Pläne schmieden. Zumindest wusste Harry jetzt, dass er eine Möglichkeit hatte zurück zu seinen Freunden zu kommen.

Ich musste …. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, was ich tun sollte. Meine eigentliche Aufgabe war erledigt, Harry wusste, was er tun musste… es blieb die Frage, ob er es auch tun würde. Also würde ich bleiben und alles tun, um Voldemort den Aufstieg zu erschweren.

Als ich in meinem Zimmer angekommen war, wartete Reed bereits auf mich.

„Willst du tatsächlich weg?", fragte er, als ich ihm erklärte, dass ich Hogsmeade verlassen wollte. „Ich ist es am sichersten."

„Nur im Augenblick, fürchte ich."

„Aber wir brauchen dich hier! Hier wird jede Hand gebraucht!" Ich zögerte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Reed recht. Hier in dem Dorf würde meine Hilfe gebraucht. Doch….

„Ich muss hier weg, Reed", meinte ich müde. „Ich muss sehen, was dort draußen los ist. Wer unsere Freunde und wer unsere Feinde sind. Ich muss wissen, wie Muggel reagieren, was sie vorhaben."

„Es kommt zu einem Krieg, nicht wahr?", fragte mein Freund resigniert. „Wir werden gegen Todesser und gegen Muggel kämpfen müssen!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Soweit sollte es im Augenblick nicht kommen, zumindest nicht, wenn es nach den Geschichtsbüchern ging. Aber anderseits….

„Nein. Vielleicht…. Ich weiß es nicht", gab ich endlich zu. „Deswegen muss ich ja weg." Reed nickte.

„Ich verstehe. Pass nur auf dich auf." Wir verabschiedeten und ich apparierte in eine kleine Gasse in London. Ich kannte sie noch aus „meiner Zeit". Dieser Stadtteil wurde während der Kriege am wenigsten beschädigt und wurde daher als so eine Art Museum erhalten. Es hatte sich nicht verändert. Es sah genau so aus, wie ich es kannte – klein, schmutzig und dunkel.

Einige Minuten brauchte ich, um meine Kleidung, zu verändern. Zusätzlich Aufmerksamkeit, die die Mode der Zauberwelt anzog, wollte ich nicht haben. Nach einigen gut eingeübten Zaubersprüchen trug ich eine Jeans, schwarze Sneakers, ein Shirt und eine dicke Jacke. Trotzdem fror ich ein wenig. So unauffällig wie möglich schlüpfte ich aus der Gasse in auf die Hauptstraße. Es war nicht so voll, wie ich erwartet hatte. Die wenigen Menschen, die auf der Straße waren, eilten durch die Gegend ohne einander anzusehen. Flüchtige Blicke, die man mir zuwarf waren voller Misstrauen.

Ich schlüpfte in die erstbeste Bar hinein und sah mich in dem kleinen verrauchten Raum um. Es war fast leer. Die wenigen Männer, die in dem Gastraum waren, blickten mich kurz an, während ich so selbstverständlich wie möglich zu dem Tresen schritt.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?", fragte der Wirt in dem Ton im dem man normalerweise jemanden verflucht.

„Ein Beer", antwortete ich und seufzte bekümmert. „Die ganze verdammte Sache treibt doch jeden in den Suff!" Wie ich hoffte gewann ich in den Augen des Wirts ein wenig mehr Vertrauen und er nickte, bevor er sich umdrehte um mir ein Bier zu hohlen. Ich war unter Muggeln. Es war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für mich. Niemand hat uns beigebracht, wie man sich verhielt, wenn man es mit Muggeln zu tun hatte. Also musste ich improvisieren. Der Wirt stellte ein Krug Bier vor mir ab und schaute mich abwartend an. Ich machte ein paar kräftige Schlucke und nickte zufrieden.

„Genau das Richtige!"

„Sie sind nicht von hier", stellte der Wirt fest. Ich ahnte schon, dass meine Tarnung nicht perfekt sein würde, also stimmte ich der Behauptung zu.

„Nein, sir. Ich komme aus Edinburgh. Kam hierher, um zu studieren und hier ist dieser Mist…."

„Ich es in Edinburgh anders?", wollte einer der Männer wissen, der ebenfalls an der Bar saß.

Ichzuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weiß ich nicht. Bin schon vor Monaten dort weg. Aber ich denke die sind überall." Die beiden Männernickten zustimmend.

„Über den Haufen soll man sie Schießen, allesamt!", brummte der Man an der bar. „Schmarotzer sind sie alle! Schmarotzer und Verräter!"

„Red keinen Unsinn, Joe!", meinte der Wirt genervt. „Warum sollten die Verräter sein?"

„Sie haben angeblich Magie, ja?", fragte Joe lallend. „Können zaubern und so was…." Er hickste und blinzelte verwirrt, dann fuhr er fort.

„Habe gesehen, wie einer … zauberte", sagte er im verschwörerischen Ton. „War in einem Moment hier und dann…." Er machte eine undeutliche Geste mit den Händen. „Fusch… fort war er! Weg… nur der Hut war geblieben…." Er hickse wieder.  
„Wollte den Hut holen… aber dann war auch der Hut weg", fügte der Mann hinzu und widmete sich wieder seinem Bier. Der Wirt schüttelte tadeln den Kopf.

„Alte Säufer", meinte er. „Aber wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht. Wir müssen uns schützen! Magie oder nicht, es geht nicht mit rechten Dingen zu!"

Ich betrachtete den „alten Säufer". Das was er gesehen hatte klang ganz stark nach einem Portschlüssel. Also war der Mann weniger verrückt, als die anderen es dachten.

„Und Sie?" Die Frage riss mich aus den Gedanken. Ich begriff, dass ich die Frage, die der Wirt mir gestellt hatte, nicht verstanden hatte.

„Werden Sie mit der Waffe in der Hand auf die Straße gehen?", half er mir freundlicherweise nach. Ich zuckte undeutlich mit den Schultern.

„Gegen wen soll ich den Kämpfen?", fragte ich. „Die können doch unmöglich _alle_ schlecht sein!" Dieses Mal zuckte _der Wirt_ mit den Schultern.

„Mag sein, aber ich werde lieber erst schießen und dann klären, ob es einer der Guten war. Sollte er es nicht sein, gibt es einen Irren weniger!"

Ich prostete ihm mit dem Bierkrug zu und machte wieder einige tiefe Schlucke. Dieser Kampfgeist wird leider nicht lange anhalten. Die traurige Tatsache war, dass die „Bösen" sich nicht einfach von einem Muggel töten lassen würden. Die „Guten" dagegen würden zögern einen Unschuldigen zu verletzen und werden damit zu leichten Opfern.

Ich trank mein Bier aus, plauderte noch ein wenig mit dem Wirt und versprach ihm mich zu melden, falss ich „mein Land verteidigen will". Ich tat ein wenig angetrunken und verabschiedete mich, um wieder auf der Straße voller misstrauischer Blicke zu landen.

Mist! Zwar war ein Haufen Betrunkener keine zuverlässige Forschungsbasis, aber wie sie, werden wohl viele Muggel denken. Es sind komische Typen, die Unruhen verbreiten und die wir nicht kennen – lasst uns sie umbringen! Weniger komischer Typen – weniger Probleme.

Es dauerte ein wenig, um eine Zaubererbar zu finden. Fast alle haben ihre Zugänge zu der Muggelwelt geschlossen, so dass man sie wahrscheinlich nur durch' s flohen erreichen konnte. Meine lange Suche wurde belohnt, denn ich fand eine unscheinbare Tür, an der das Bild eines alten Hutes angebracht war, der über einen Bierkrug gestülpt wurde. „Zum betrunkenen Hut" stand in krakeligen Buchstaben, die nur um Licht des „Lumos" zu sehen waren.

Ich öffnete die Tür und ging hinein. Mehre Zauberstäbe wurden augenblicklich auf meine Brust und in mein Gesicht gerichtet.

„Was bist du denn für ein Vogel?", fragt mich einer der Männer.

„Eine Schlange ist er, sage ich", meinte ein anderer finster. Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Weder noch. Ein Greif", antwortete ich. „Ich bin ein Gryffindor." Der zweite Mann machte ein anfälliges Geräusch.

„Kann jeder behaupten", murrte er. „Selbst, wenn, du kannst immer noch für du-weißt-schon-wen arbeiten!" Schneller, als jemand darauf reagieren konnte hielt ich meinem Zauberstab in den Händen und deutete auf dem Mann.

„Ich bin kein Verräter!", knurrte ich wirklich tief beleidigt. Auf einmal sanken alle Zauberstäbe zur Boden und der Mann vor mir hon beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Ruhig, Junge", meinte eine Stimme hinter mir. „Lass den Stab sinken, ja? Du bist unter Freunden." ein wenig verwirrt schaute ich mich um. die Männer kehrten zu ihren Tätigkeiten zurück und mein neuer bekannter zog mich zu einem der Tische herüber.

„Permanenter Wahrheitszauber", erklärte er und machte eine breite Geste. „Teuer aber zuverlässig." Ich blickte mich um doch ich konnte nirgendwo Anzeichen eines Zaubers entdecken. Der Mann neben mir lachte.

„Es wurde in die Steine eingebaut, aus denen das Haus gebaut wurde. War früher einmal ein Gerichtsgebäude." Ich entspannte mich.

„Henry", stellte sich der Mann vor.

„Theo", erwiderte ich die Geste. „Warum …"

„… sind wir alle hier? Warum wurde der Zugang zur Muggelwelt nicht geschlossen?" Ich nickte.

„Es ist eine Art Mausefalle", lache Henry wieder. „Manchmal kommen Todesser hierher auf der Suche nach... Ach was auch immer diese Idioten suchen. Sie kommen her, bekommen den gleichen Empfang, wie du eben…."

„… und wenn sie nicht die richtige Antwort geben?"

„Nun, eine eingeübte Salve aus zwanzig Zauberstäben hat noch nie versagt!" Das konnte ich mir glatt denken. Besonders wenn verschiedene Zaubersprüche genutzt wurden. Niemand konnte sich gleichzeitig gegen zwanzig verschiedene Sprüche verteidigen!

„Gab es schon … tote Mäuse?" Henry lachte.

„Ein paar", antwortete er ausweichend. „Was ist mit dir? Was willst du hier?"

„Freunde besuchen", meinte ich und dachte dabei an Harry. Irgendwo hier muss doch das Stabquartier des Ordens sein. „Ich brauche ein Ort an dem ich den Morgen abwarten kann. An Tag wird es vielleicht ein wenig sicherer sein." Offensichtlich waren meine Antworten wahr Genug, denn nicht entlarvte meine Aussagen als Lügen.

In dem „Hut" gab es glücklicherweise ein paar Zimmer, die „für solche Fälle" vorbereitet wurden. Für eine runde Summe bekam ich ein Zimmer, heißes Bad und reichhaltiges Frühstück am nächsten Morgen.

Als ich aufbrach war der Schankraum immer noch voll. Genauer gesagt schon wieder, denn ich konnte keinen der Anwesenden erkennen. Wie es aussah, war die „Mausefalle" rund um die Uhr im Betrieb.

Bis zu dem Späten Abend war ich unterwegs. Versuchte so viel wie möglich zu sehen und zu erfahren. Ich konnte wetten, dass jede Information dem Orden nützlich sein würde.


	16. Grimmauldplatz Nr 12

**Kapitel 18**

 **Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12**

Ich zögerte mich tatsächlich in dem Hauptquartier des Ordens zu melden. Harry und seine Freunde hatten genug zu tun. Sie konnten eine lebendige Mahnung an ihre unsichere Zukunft kaum gebrauchen. Doch letztendlich beschloss ich hinzugehen, weil es für die die einzige Möglichkeit war aktiv zu handeln. Ich tauchte mit einer auf die Schnelle erfundenen Geschichte am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 auf und wurde herzlich aufgenommen. Aus Diskussionen und Entscheidungsfragen hielt ich mich nach Möglichkeit zurück, unterstützte jedoch alles, was die Mehrheit für richtig hielt. Es war faszinierend zu sehen, wie der zukünftige Untergrund sich formte. Wie sich die Regeln und Verhaltensweisen formten, die ich selbst noch zu gut kannte. Noch erstaunlicher war es die Gesichter meiner Freunde und Verwandten in den Ordenmitgliedern zu erkennen.

Ich bezog ein winziges Zimmer direkt unter dem Dache und nach und nach fand ich mich mit dem Gedanken ab in dieser Zeit festzustecken. Zumindest gab es Dinge, an die ich mich nicht gewöhnen musste. Das Haus, zum Beispiel, war mir so schmerzlich vertraut, dass ich Mühe hatte nicht dauernd in Tränen auszubrechen. Klar, es hatte sich sehr verändert, aber ich konnte bereits sehen, wie das Haus irgendwann sein würde.

Die legendäre „Wand des Schreckens" zum Beispiel, war auch noch zur meiner Zeit ein Quell für Lachanfälle und Ärger. hier, in dieser Zeit habe ich endlich die wahre Geschichte ihrer Entstehung erfahren. Um ein lästiges Portrait loszuwerden, haben Fred und George die Wand samt Portrait gesprengt. Bei ihrer Reparatur haben die Brüder ein paar Ziegelsteine heraufbeschworen…. Das Problem war nur, dass diese Ziegelsteine bunt waren. Leider – vielleicht auch zum Glück – wurde das zu spät gemerkt. Die farbigen Seine steckten die normale Steine an und so kam es, dass die Wand begann ihre Farbe unkontrolliert zu wechseln. Mal nahm sie einheitlich grelle Farbe an, mal war die bunt. Mal waren es nur ein paar Steine, Mal die gesamte Wand.

Niemand in all den Jahrhunderten konnte – oder genauer gesagt wollte – dieses Ärgernis beseitigen, also breitete sich die „Farbe" weiter aus, so dass zur meiner Zeit die gesamten Innenwände davon betroffen waren.

Wann wird das Haus wohl in Besitz der Malfoys geraten? Genauer gesagt in den Besitz von Draco Malfoy. Denn er war der letzte seiner Familie. Der Mord an seinen Eltern hatte große Schlagzeilen gemacht und wenn man den „offiziellen" Quellen glauben sollte, war auch Draco tot.

„Theo?"

Julia riss mich aus meinen Erinnerungen, als sie die Treppe herunter stieg und mich unten an der bunten Wand stehen sah.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du sahst so … verloren aus."

„Nichts. Nur ein paar Erinnerungen? Wie geht es Draco?" Sie versuchte zu lächeln. Erfolglos.

„Unverändert. Er hat… böse Träume. Seine Erinnerungen…. sie werden ihn zerbrechen." Ich nickte langsam. Draco war wenige Tage nach mir im Haus aufgetaucht und dass auf eine äußerst spektakuläre Art und Weise. Die Erinnerung an den zerschundenden, gebrochen Körper ließ mich immer noch schaudern. Es war eine Sache eine Erinnerung zu betrachten, eine andere….

„Ich kenne da einen Zauber", begann ich langsam und in meinem Kopf formte ich ein überraschender Gedanke.

„Ich kann ihm ein wenig… Zeit abnehmen." Die junge Frau sah mich verunsichert an.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich kann bewirken, dass seine Erinnerung nicht mehr so frisch ist. Sie wird nicht völlig verschwinden, aber sie wird nicht mehr so intensiv sein." Ein Zauber den der Untergrund häufig angewendet hatte, wenn es darum ging traumatische Erinnerungen zu bewältigen. Allein der Merlin weißt, wie viele solcher Erinnerungen wir eingedämmt hatten.

„Es kann nicht schaden", meine sie. „Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Wäre nett, wenn du ein kleines Fläschchen findest und es so unzerbrechlich, wie möglich machst." Ohne weitere Fragen eilte sie in die Küche und ich stieg hoch zur Draco. Ich kannte die Erinnerung, die ihn so quellte. Es war die gleiche, die ich am Tag meiner Aufnahme in den Untergrund gesehen hatte. Ich fragte mich immer, wie es möglich war ausgerechnet diese Erinnerung zu bekommen. Jetzt wusste ich es.

Ich weckte Draco aus einem unruhigen Traum und erklärte was ich vorhatte.

„Ich will es nicht vergessen!", rief er. „Hörst du?! Ich will mich erinnern!" Sein Blick war fiebrig und auf der Stirn lagen Schweißperlen. Nein, gesund sah er nicht aus.

„Du wirst es nicht vergessen", versicherte ich. „Nicht die geringste Kleinigkeit. Es wird alles dableiben nur, dass es nicht mehr so intensiv sein wird." Er griff nach meinem Handgelenk und drückte schmerzhaft zu.

„Versprichst du es mir?" Ich versprach es. In diesem Augenblick betrat Julia das Zimmer mit einem kleinen Fläschchen in den Händen. Da ich das Fläschchen nur zu gut kannte, war ich mir nun sicher, dass ich auf dem richtigen Weg war.

„Du musst die Erinnerung auffangen, wenn ich sie herausziehe", gab ich Julia die Anweisung. „Es ist fast so, wie mit den Erinnerungen für das Denkarium nur, dass ich die Erinnerung nicht ganz entferne." Sie nickte. Draco zuckte zusammen, als ich meinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

„Velamen!" Die Erinnerung sprang mich fast schon an. Ich griff danach und es verwandelte sich in den blassen flüssigen Nebel der eingefangenen Erinnerungen. Schnell fing Julia es mit der Flasche auf und verkorkte es. Unsere Augen richteten sich sofort auf Draco. Er sah uns erstaunt an.

„Es ist noch da", meinte er langsam und sank zurück in die Kissen. Fast augenblicklich war er eingeschlafen. Ich nickte zufrieden, verkorkte die Flasche und gab sie an Julia weiter.

„Hier. Das kann man, wie eine normale Erinnerung im Denkarium zeigen", erklärte ich. Die junge Frau sah das Fläschchen in meiner Hand angewidert an.

„Warum sollte man so etwas sehen wollen? Und warum, um Merlins Willen, sollte man es jemandem zeigen sollen?"

„Weil…", ich seufzte. „Das zeigt einem ganz deutlich warum man gegen Ihn kämpfen sollte. Warum man nie aufhören sollte ihm in welcher Form auch immer die Stirn zu bitten." Julias Blick änderte sich und wurde nachdenklicher.

„Wenn wir es vernichten, wird ein irgendwann niemanden mehr geben, der davon berichten kann. Velamen konserviert die Erinnerungen für eine lange, lange Zeit." Ich hielt das Fläschchen gegen das Licht.

„Dies hier ist eine grausame aber notwendige Lektion für die zukünftigen Ordensmitglieder." Vorsichtig nahm mir Julia die Flasche ab.

„Vielleicht hast du recht", gab sie zögernd zu. „Ich bringe das an einen sicheren Ort. Wir werden später entscheiden, was damit passieren sollte." Da sie keine Anstalten machte das Zimmer zu verlassen ging ich und ließ sie mit Draco und der Erinnerung allein.

Ein paar Tage später war Draco wieder auf den Beinen und schloss sich uns an. Niemand schien darüber sonderlich begeistert zu sein. Besonders Ron zeigte ganz deutlich seine Ablehnung. Die Mädchen hielten sich zurück und versuchten einen Puffer zwischen den verschiedenen Parteien zu bilden. Ich übte meine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten und bemühte mich mit allein auszukommen. Doch ganz langsam wurden die scharfen Kanten geglättet und alte Feindschaften wurden, wenn nicht vergessen, dann zumindest zurückgestellt. Ich beobachtete die Freunde und erinnerte mich an „meine Mannschaft" An Rigo, Jack, Fantana und …Bobby. Bei dem Gedanken an sie zog sich meine Seele schmerzhaft zusammen. Würde sie sich überhabt an mich erinnern, wenn ich die Zeitlinie verändert habe?

Derweil veränderte sich das Haus mit jedem Tag. Die ständigen Bewohner bekamen feste Zimmer, für die Gäste wurden in allen möglichen Ecken Schlafplätze organisiert. Aus dem Empfangszimmer wurde ein Beratungsraum. Späte würde hier das Wohnzimmer sein und noch später – in meiner Zeit – Rigos Arbeitszimmer. Jetzt, da man ohne Rücksicht zaubern konnte, wurden Raumzauber dazu benutzt die Räume zu vergrößern und auf diese Weise bekam das Haus einen riesigen Essraum und doppelt und dreifach abgesperrtes Zimmer, in dem der Orden seine Sitzungen abhielt. Später werden Generationen und Generationen von allen möglichen Bewohnern das Haus fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verändern. Auch die Umgebung wird sich ändern. In meiner Zeit steht das Haus edlen Gegend und ist von einem großen Park umgeben, in dem man sogar mit einem Drachen landen kann. Die Küche wurde in ein kleines Haus direkt neben dem Hauptanwesen ausgelagert, das Haus selbst wurde größer und repräsentativer.

Ab und zu veranstaltete die Familie Malfoy Führungen durch das Haus, das so voll von der Geschichte war. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit bekam der Familienbaum, der sich selbstständig immer weiter ergänzte. natürlich wurden all die „unliebsamen" Familienmitglieder „ausgeblendet". Aber irgendwann war das nicht mehr nötig. Jeder, dessen Name auf der Wand auftauchte, war ein tadelloses Mitglied der magischen Gesellschaft. Der jüngst in der Familie hatte bei diesen Führungen immer den Auftrag „sie Wand in Schach zu halten", denn nichts und niemand hatte es in all der Zeit fertiggebracht das „Farbspiel" auszutreiben. Nur die ständige und aufmerksame Kontrolle verhinderte, dass die Innenwände des Hauses eigenwillig ihre Farbe wechselten.

„Mr Grand?", die Stimme lenkte mich von meinen Erinnerungen ab und ich blickte in die Augen eines Werwolfs.

„Mr Lupin? Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Wir müssen reden." Der Mann sah mich durchdringend an und ich war mir sicher, dass dieses Gespräch ernst werden würde. Ich nickte nur und wir gingen in das leere Wohnzimmer.

„Ich kenne Ihr Geheimnis, Mr. Weasley", fiel der Mann sofort mit der Tür ins Haus. Ich fühlte, wie mir das ganze Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Verdammt!

„Wie…", meine Stimme versagte. Der Mann lächelte nachsichtig.

„Ich habe gutes Gehör", meinte er lächelnd. „Ihr habt euch aber auch nicht sonderlich vorsichtig verhalten", fügte er tadelnd hinzu.

„Was jetzt?", fragte ich. „Was wollen Sie tun?" Der Mann schaute mich wieder aufmerksam an.

„Nichts", er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn der Kreis der …. Eingeweihten sich nicht mehr vergrößert." Ich nickte krampfhaft.

„Ist die Lage wirklich so schlecht gewesen?" Er verzog das Gesicht. Offenbar war er noch nicht gewöhnt von der Zukunft in der Vergangenheitsform zu sprechen.

„Schlimmer, als Sie sich vorstellen können." Ich dachte an Bobby. An ihre Verzweiflung und Schmerz. An die Kinder mit leeren Gesichtern und ausgebrannten Seelen. Ich dachte an all die Bekannten und Freunde, die ich verloren hatte.

Der Mann nickte langsam.

„Verhalte dich ruhig. versuche dich nicht zu tief…", der Mann brach ab und lächelte wehmütig. „Vermutlich hattest du genug solche Wahrungen gehört, nicht wahr?"

„Mehr als mir lieb ist", gab ich grinsend zu. „Aber ich nehme es nicht auf die leichte Schulter", fügte ich ernst hinzu. Eine Weile dachte Lupin nach, dann kam er zu einem Entschluss.

„Bald werden neue Mitglieder in den Orden aufgenommen"; begann er langsam. „Dabei werden … nun ja, du darfst auf keinen Fall dabei sein, denn sonst kennt jeder dein Geheimnis und dass wollen wir vermeiden."

„Aber ich kann es nicht ablehnen", wand ich ein. Man würde mich sofort für einen Verräter halten und ich wäre nicht länger in der Lage hier zu sein.

„Ich schicke dich weg. Mit einem Auftrag. Ich brauche ohnehin eine zuverlässige Person. Die Aufnahme wird verschoben. Bis dahin klärt sich vielleicht alles."

Ich hoffte es sehr. Aber wenn es nicht der Fall sein sollte, dann würde ich alles auf eine Karte setzen und das Geheimnis offenbaren, um im Ordner sein zu können.


	17. Zwischenzeit

**Kapitel 19**

 **Zwischenzeit**

Ich hielt mich für mutig. Damit lag ich offensichtlich falsch. Die leeren Flure und Hallen von Hogwarts jagten mir solche Angst ein, dass ich ernsthaft überlegte mich mit einem Gleichgültigkeitszauber zu belegen. Nur die Nebenwirkung im Form von völliger Apathie hielt mich davon ab. Das ganze Schloss wurde scheinbar in tiefen Schlaf versetzt und doch lebte es. Ich hörte Stimmen und Geräusche hinter meinem Rücken, ich sah Schatten dort, wo es eigentlich keine Schatten geben durfte. Ich fühlte die Magie förmlich mit der Haut und konnte sie dennoch nicht fassen. Es war in mehr als einer Hinsicht gruselig, denn ich kannte das Schloss voller Leben. Es jetzt so leer zu sehen raubte mir jede Hoffnung, dass es sich irgendwann wieder ändern könnte.

Als ich hierher aufbrach hatte man versuch mir zu erklären, was mit dem Schloss passiert ist.

„Dumbledore hatte Hogwars und den größten Teil der Ländereien ein wenig aus der Zeit gerückt", erklärte mir Lupin, als er mir meine Aufgabe erklärte. „Es ist gleichzeitig hier und jetzt und nirgendwo und nirgendwann." Wie man so etwas vollbringen konnte, war mir rätselhaft und dabei war ich durch Jahrhunderte gereist. Wie mächtig war der Mann, dass er so etwas bewerkstelligen konnte? Auf meine Frage hin zuckte der Werwolf mit den Schultern. Dumbledore hallte halt seine Geheimniss hieß es. Weitere Erklärung bekam ich nicht.

Ich konnte nur deswegen nach Hogwarts gelangen, weil Lupin mich zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht und ein Schleichweg durch die Heulende Hüte gezeigt hatte. Ohne dies, wäre ich nicht mal in die Nähe des „schlafenden Riesen" gekommen. Der Übergang ins Schloss fühlte sich so als, als würde ich durch dichten klebrigen Sirup waten. Es war ein ziemlich unangenehmes Gefühl.

Ganz allgemein war mir die Ganze Sache unangenehm. Die scheinbar einfache Aufgabe - in den Schloss gelangen, Bibliothek aufsuchen und ein Buch mitnehmen - erwies sich beim Nachdenken als ziemlich eigenartig. Zuerst einmal wich mir die Bibliothek ständig aus.

Ich sah die vertraute Tür hinter der nächsten Ecke doch wenn ich den nächsten Schritt auf die Tür zumachte, sah ich etwas anderes. Drei Mal landete ich in der Küche. Zwei Mal im Astronomieturm und über ein Dutzend Mal in der großen Halle. Wenn ich allerdings etwas anders ansteuerte, gelangte ich ohne Probleme genau dorthin, wo ich hinwollte. Als ich mal wieder in der Küche landete, fand ich ein paar belegte Brote und Butterbier. Beides sah ziemlich echt aus. Doch hier gab es weder Hauselfen, noch sonst jemanden, der es zubereiten konnte. Misstrauisch betrachtete ich das Essen.

„Du kannst ruhig zuschlagen", hörte ich eine schmerzhaft bekannte Stimme hinter mir. Langsam und mit einem Zauberstab in den Händen drehte ich mich um. Sie stand direkt vor mir. Grau, fast substanzlos, wie alle Geister es sind und viele Jahre älter als in meiner Erinnerung, doch es war ganz unverkennbar sie.

„Bobby?" Sie lächelte über mein Entsetzen und schaute nachsichtig zu, wie ich mit weichen Beinen auf einen Stuhl setzte.

„Sehe ich so schrecklich aus?", fragte sie mit schlecht gespielter Beleidigung. „Stören dich die weißen Haare?" Ich schaute sie an und mein Herz drohte zu zerspringen. Da stand sie, meine Bobby. Um Jahre gealtert und tatsächlich mit hellen Strähnen in den geisterhaftem Haaren und doch so vertraut und geliebt wie je und eher.

„Wie ist das möglich?", brachte ich hervor. Sie schwebte auf mich zu und blieb nur eine Handbreit vor mir stehen. Ich fühlte die leichte Kälte, die von ihr ausging. Unbewusst suchte ich nach der Verletzung, die sie zu einem Geist gemacht hatte. Woran war meine Bobby im solch hohem Alter gestorben?

„Was genau?", fragte sie unschuldig und sah such demonstrativ um. Offensichtlich hatte sie vor mich zur Weißglut zu bringen!

„Bobby!", zischte ich. Sie lachte.

„Nun so gefällst du mir besser", grinste sie. „Was deine Frage angeht. Ich weiß es nicht." Sie machte eine allumfassende Geste.

„Das alles ist nicht mehr an eine bestimmte Zeit gebunden. Daher dachte ich, ich statte dir einen Besuch ab."

„Heißt es, dass ich…." Der Gedanke auf diesem Weg irgendwi in der Zeit "auszusteigen" war sehr verlockend.

„Nein. Du kannst nur dort wieder raus, wo du rein gekommen bist. Ach ja, warum bist du eigentlich gekommen?"

„Was ist mit dir passiert, Bobby?"

Sie sah mich so fest und durchdringend an, dass ich leise Zweifel daran bekam, dass sie ein Geist war.

„Das Leben", seufzte sie dann. „Ein Leben ohne dich." Sie lächelte schwach. „Es war ein langes Leben, aber ohne dich war es unerträglich." Meinen überraschten Blick erwiderte sie mit einem weiteren traurigen Lächeln.

„Der Tod reist viele Masken ab, Liebling", gestand sie. „Hier und jetzt muss ich die Maske der Todesserin nicht mehr tragen. Deswegen kann ich gestehen, dass ich dich liebe. Immer noch."

Vor Verzweiflung hätte ich fast laut aufgeheult. Wie gern hätte ich sie jetzt in den Arm genommen!

„Ich liebe ich auch, Bobby", konnte ich nur flüstern. Sie machte eine Bewegung, als wolle sie mich umarmen, dann hielt sie inne und nickte dann zu den belegten Broten und dem Butterbier.

„Iss etwas. Ich habe extra deswegen einen Hauselfen hierher gebracht. Sie gehen erstaunlich gut Raummagie um", bemerkte sie anerkennend. „Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass Hogwarts irgendwie gar nicht da ist." Ich sah mich suchend um.

„Hier ist ein Hauself?"

„Nicht mehr. Er muss sich schließlich um die Familie kümmern."

„Familie?", ich legte das Brot, das ich in den Händen hielt zurück auf den Teller. „Wessen Familie, Bobby?" Sie schaute mich lächelnd an.

„Unsere Familie, natürlich." Mir wurde kalt. Wir waren zwar vorsichtig, aber selbst die besten Zauber….

„Es war ein Junge", sagte sie leise. „Verdammt, James, er sah keinem von uns auch nur im Geringsten ähnlich!" Sie fuhr sich fassungslos durch die Haare. „Rote Haare! Bei all der Magie! Rote Haare, James!" Dann lächelte sie wehmütig. „Wenn das nicht wäre, hätte ich gedacht, dass die Magie dich auf diesem Weg zurückgebracht hatte. Holly, hatte ihn ausgebildet ..." Sie seufzte.

„Iss etwas, James", sie entfernte sich etwas von mir. „Iss etwas und dann gehen wir das suchen wofür auch immer du hierhergekommen bist."

Ich wusste, dass ich nicht mehr Informationen bekommen werde. Ohne Appetit vertilgte ich die Brote und das Butterbier. Die leere Flasche und der Teller verschwanden einfach. Als ich fragen wollte, sah Bobby mich warnend an. Zusammen verließen wir die Küche und gingen wieder in die gruselig leere Flure hinaus.

„Also?", fragte Bobby mit nachdruck.

„Ich brauch ein bestimmtes Buch", erklärte ich.

„Ein Buch? Ist das dein ernst? Du kommst hierher wegen einem Buch?"

„Es ist in der geschlossenen Abteilung. Das Buch der Möglichkeiten."

Bobby, die vor mir schwebte, blieb plötzlich stehen, so dass ich nicht rechtzeitig stoppen konnte und durch sie hindurch lief. Wir schüttelten uns synchron.

„Tu das nie wieder", bat sie mich und ich nickte. Das Gefühl in Eiswasser zu tauchen war nicht gerade angenehm.

„Das Buch der…" sie holte tief Luft. "James Alexander Weasley! Seid ihr des Wahnsinns?!"

„Wir wollen ja nicht…"

„Ihr wisst doch gar nicht, was passiert, wenn ihr das Ding öffnet!"

„Als ich in die Vergangenheit reiste, wussten wir auch nicht, was passierten würde!"

„Bei Merlins….", sie schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

„Wer wird die „Möglichkeit" auswählen?", fragte sie.

„Niemand. Wir haben nicht vor sie zu verwenden. Wir wollen nur sehen, welche Möglichkeiten es gibt, die Lage zu lösen."

Wir gingen weiter die leeren Flure des leeren Schlosses entlang.

„Kein Wunder, dass man dich nicht in die Bibliothek lässt", meinte sie verdrießlich. „Nun gut, warte ein Augenblick, mal sehen ob ich etwas tun kann." Sie verschwand und einige Augenblicke später was sie wieder da.

„Nun, _ich_ kann problemlos in die geschlossene Abteilung gelangen", meinte sie. „Nach dem Buch habe ich aber nicht gesehen. Such es selbst, wenn wir dort ankommen." Also gingen wir weiter.

Es war seltsam Bobby zwar bei mir zu haben und doch so weit von ihr entfernt zu sein, wie es nur möglich war. Sie war still und ich vermutete, dass sie ebenfalls von ihren Gedanken gequellt wurde.

„Warum bist du gekommen?", fragte ich endlich. Sie schwieg und ich dachte schon, dss sie nicht antworten würde, aber dann seufzte sie.

„Er meinte, dass man hier eine Weile bleiben konnte."

„Wer?"

„Dumbledore. Er kam … vor kurzen zu uns und ging schnell weiter."

„Warte, warte. Du meinst er ist tot?"

„Genau das meine ich. Oder meinst du, dass ein solch mächtiger Zauber keine Opfer fordern würde?"

„Er hat sein Leben in diesen Zauberspruch gelegt?!" Ich sah alles mit ganz neuen Augen. Dieser Mann kam mir so müde vor, dass ich dachte, dass er nicht mehr kämpfen wollte. Ich dachte, dass er aufgegeben hatte, doch er sammelte nur Kräfte für den Zauber, der die Schule verbergen sollte.

„Warum bist du nicht… nicht weitergegangen?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte warten. Auf dich, auf Alex und die Kinder. Ich wollte nicht ohne meine Familie gehen. Doch ich wurde immer schwächer..."

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du wartest…." Sie blickte mich so böse an, dass ich schlucken musste.

„Verzeih."

„Hier in Hogwarts kann ich so lange warten, wie es nötig ist. Vielleicht sollen wir die Schule als Familientreffpunkt bestimmen?" Dieses Mal lächelte sie schwach.

„Was ist mit den anderen Geistern hier?", wollte ich nach einer Weile wissen. „Sind sie noch da?"

„Die meisten sind gegangen, als der Zauber einsetzte, vermute ich", meinte Bobby. „Es sind zumindest nicht mehr viele hier. Die die nicht gegangen sind, halten sich zurück. Ich habe erklärt, dass es eine Familienangelegenheit ist."

„Ich wette sie haben Angs vor dir", lachte ich. „Womit hast ihnen gedroht?" Sie machte ein abfälliges Geräusch.

„Was hältst du denn von mir?!"

„Ich halte ich für die beste aller Frauen, die ich kenne", gestand ich. Sie lächelte.

„Ich habe damit gedroht, dass ich Peeves zurückhohlen werde, wenn sie unser Treffen vermasseln. Also halten sie sich zurück." Jetzt musste ich lachen.

„Du kannst es doch nicht wirklich…" Sie sah mich bedeutungsschwer an und ich lachte wider. Wir liefen noch eine Weile, bevor sie anhielt und sich missmutig umschaute.

„Das ist ja verrückt! Wir kommen einfach nicht an!"

„Wir können es ja mit einem anderen Raum versuchen? Schulleiterzimmer?", schlug ich vor. „Vielleicht können wir von dort aus in die Bibliothek gelangen?"

„Lass es uns versuchen", stimmte sie zu. „Hier lang!" Das Schulleiterbüro fanden wir ziemlich schnell. Der Wasserspeier am Einfang ließ uns ohne jegliches Passwort rein. Das Zimmer war anders als der Rest des Schlosses. Es schien, als hätte der Schulleiter das Zimmer gerade erst verlassen. Ich könnte sogar den leichten Zitronenduft in der Luft wahrnehmen.

„Die Bilderrahmen sind leer", wunderte ich mich.

„Alle Bilderrahmen im Schloss sind leer", erzählte Bobby. „Ich vermute, dass es an dem Zauber liegt. Die Menschen können ihre Bilderrahmen in dieser... hmmm Zwischenzeit nicht mehr finden."

Neugierig betrachtete ich den Raum. Merkwürdige Gerätschaften, seltsame Gegenstände, unzählige unbeschriftete Fläschchen, Manuskripte, handschriftliche Notizen – Hinterlassenschaften eines langen Lebens.

„Schau dir das mal an!", rief Bobby und ich ging zu ihr herüber. Sie stand vor dem Tisch des Schulleiters auf dem auf einer riesigen Schriftrolle eine unermüdliche Feder tanzte. Reihe um Reihe schrieb die Feder Namen, die mit Geburtsdatum und -ort versehen waren. Die Geburtsdaten sprangen wild in der Zeit hin und her.

„Hier", meinte Bobby und deutete auf eine bestimmte Stelle auf der Rolle. Schaudernd erkannte ich, was sie da gesehen hatte.

„James Alexander Weasley…." Meine Stimme brach. Mein Name und mein Geburtsdatum standen auf der Liste der Hogwartsschüler!

„Dein Name steht auch hier", brachte ich hervor.

„Und der von Jack, Fantana und Rigo. Wir stehen alle hier!", meinte Bobby aufgeregt. Das meinte der sprechende Hut also, als er sagte, dass ich _noch_ nicht hier sein sollte.

Da fiel mir etwas Anderes ins Auge. Ein Buch in einem einfachen Einband aus schwarzem Leder. Es kribbelte in meinen Fingerspitzen, als ich es in die Hände nahm. Bobby rückte näher an mich heran und ich öffnete vorsichtig das Buch.

„Wähle aus. Was ist dein Ziel? Du kannst alles neu gestalten, wenn du zahlen willst", las ich. „Ist es das? Ist das das Buch der Möglichkeiten?", fragte ich. Bobbys Geisterhand tauchte in das Buch hinein und sie zog sie hastig zurück.

„Würde ich sagen", meinte sie und saute sich leicht verwirrt die Hand an. „Es hat weh getan!"

Ich blätterte noch einmal um. Die Seiten waren leer.

„Meinst du Dumbledore hat es benutzt?", fragte ich und blätterte wieder um. Bobby schüttelte den Kopf.

„Glaube ich nicht. Er hätte nicht gewagt, glaube ich. Aber ich denke es hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt."

„Warum denkst du, dass er es nicht benutzt hatte?"

„Hier würde die Geschichte stehen, für die er sich entschieden hatte", erklärte mir Bobby. Sie sah meinen fragenden Blick.

„Mein Vater war von diesem Buch besessen", sagte sie traurig. „Besonders in den letzten Lebensjahren. Er wollte die Geschichte so umschreiben, dass….", sie winkte ab. „Ach was, es ist nicht wichtig, was er wollte. Das Universum war uns allen gnädig und das Buch gelangte nie in seine Hände."

„Was macht es nun genau?"

„Es verändert die Welt. Für immer. Du kannst es nie Rückgängig machen, nicht einmal mit einer Zeitreise."

„Wie soll das denn funktionieren?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung! Angeblich schafft es eine neue Wirklichkeit. Es … verwirklich eine andere Möglichkeit deines Lebens." Ich dachte über ihre Worte nach.

„Du meinst es gibt irgendwo eine Welt in der…. in der ich dich niemals getroffen habe?" Sie nickte.

„Ebenso wie eine Welt in der wir verheiratet sind und Kinder haben und nie etwas von dem Dunklen Lord gehört haben. Aber auch eine Welt in der die Muggel schon längst ausgestorben sind und in der die Magier Jahrhunderte lang Krieg gegen einander führen." Es war ein beängstigender Gedanke, dass es so viele Möglichkeiten gab.

„Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, zeigt dir das Buch mehrere Möglichkeiten einer Geschichte. Deiner Geschichte, um genauer zu sein. Dir würde es vermutlich zeigen, was passiert wäre, wenn du nicht zurückgereist hättest. Oder Wenn du nie das Geheimzimmer in eurem Keller gefunden hättest. Oder wenn du dich gegen den Untergrund entschieden hättest." Ich dachte darüber nach, stellte mir vor, wie ich wohl gelebt hätte…

Ich sah die Bilder vor mir. Sah mein Leben ohne den Untergrund. Ich wäre glücklich gewesen. Ich hätte Zimona Rotshield geheiratet. Wir hätten zwei wundervolle Kinder und sieben Enkelkinder. Ich hätte mit meinem Vater gearbeitet und neue Drachen gezüchtet. Mona hätte im Ministerium gearbeitet. Ich sah aber auch die anderen. Jack wäre in einem seiner ersten Einsätze getötet worden. Fantana, die ihn begleitet hatte, wäre schwer verletzt worden und hätte nie mehr aus eigener Kraft gehen können. Rigo hätte Antonia nie getroffen und irgendwann aus Familienpolitischen Gründen Bobby geheiratet. Die beiden wären nie glücklich mit einander gewesen, aber sie hätten einen gemeinsamen Sohn gehabt, der mit meiner jüngsten Tochter ….

Ich tauchte mur mit großer Mühe aus den Bildern auf. Vor mit sah ich Bobbys besorgtes Gesicht.

„Das Buch begann eine Geschichte aufzuschreiben", sagte sie und deutete auf die verblassenden Zeichen. Ich ließ das Buch fallen.

„Verdammt", murmelte ich. „Je länger ich zusah, desto echter wurden die Bilder. Ich konnte dieses andere Leben beinah fühlen und riechen!"

„Nun stell dir vor, was Voldemort damit einrichten könnte. Er wäre in der Lage jeden seiner Fehler auszumerzen. Jede Entscheidung rückgängige machen, jeden Verräter in seinen Reihen zu enttarnen, lange bevor er zu einer Gefahr werden könnte."

Ich schielte zu dem Buch. Nein, ich werde es nicht mitnehmen. Ich werde all diesen Möglichkeiten keine Gelegenheit geben real zu werden.

„Ich kann immer noch selbst unter einem Wahrheitsfluch ganz ehrlich behaupten, dass es mir nicht gelang in die die Bibliothek zu kommen", meinte ich und trat von dem Tisch zurück.

„Es sei denn, es gibt etwas, was du gern ändern würdest", fragte ich Bobby, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn du das hier zur Ende gebracht hast und zu mir zurück kommst, werde ich alles haben, was ich haben will!"

„Aber wenn ich Erfolg habe, werden wir uns vielleicht nie begegnen, weil es keine Untergrund geben wird", erinnerte ich sie.

„Dann wirst du mich finden und mir zeigen, dass ich zu dir gehöre", stellte sie resolut fest. Ich deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Wie Ihr befielt, Lady!"

Ich kehrte ohne das Buch zurück. Ich verbrannte es, damit es nicht irgendwann in unvorsichtige Hände gerät.


	18. Mission erfüllt

**Kapitel 20**

 **Mission erfüllt**

Wir saßen alle zusammen in dem Wohnzimmer des Hauptquartiers und der Kampf, den wir so unerwartet gewonnen haben, steckte uns allen noch in den Knochen. Voldemort hat sein neues Gesicht und seine neue Macht sehr eindrucksvoll der Welt gezeigt und … floh vom Kampplatz. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts wird jemals wieder wie früher sein. Ich lief ruhelos in dem Raum auf und ab. Hier und jetzt musste Harry eine Entscheidung treffen und ich musste ihm erklären, was es bedeuten wurde.

„Wo ist er James?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Mann, Harry, du musst was abbekommen haben, dass ist Theo…", fing Fred an.

„Sei still", sagte Ginny und setzte sich neben Harry.

„Wo ist er, James?", wiederholte sie die Frage. Am liebsten hätte ich selbst die Angelegenheit geregelt, doch im Kampf hat Harry beeindruckend bewiesen, dass er allein das Monster besiegen kann.

„...verrückte Geschichte?", hörte ich Draco fragen, „ich bin dabei!" Er setzte sich neben Harry und den anderen. Julia lehnte sich an ihn. Sie alle waren nun da. Menschen, die meine Freunde wurden. Menschen, die ich belogen hatte und von denen ich nun verlangen musste ihre Zukunft zu riskieren.

„Ich werde alles erzählen", gab ich schließlich auf, „aber nach wie vor liegt es an euch zu entscheiden, was ihr tun werdet. Ich bin der letzte, der euch zwingen wird eure Zukunft auf Spiel zu setzen." Im Raum wurde es still.

Ich holte tief Luft.

„Ich will, dass ihr zuhört, bevor ihr etwas sagt. Denn es ist verdammt schwer hier zu stehen und euch das alles zu erklären, also unterbricht mich bitte nicht." Alle nickten.

„Wie einige von euch wissen ist mein Name James Alexander Weasley…", die Zwillinge schnappten synchron nach Luft, „… und ich komme aus der Zukunft. Meine Anwesenheit hier ist der letzte verzweifelte Versuch Voldemort zu beseitigen. Er lebt noch und ja, er wird wieder auftauchen." Die Gesichter aller Anwesenden waren ernst und starr.

„In der Zeit, aus der ich komme, hat Voldemort die ganze Macht an sich gerissen. Und ich meine, wirklich, die ganze Macht. Die Muggel wurden in zwei aufeinander folgenden blutigen Kriegen fast vollständig vernichtet. Und das überall auf der Welt. Diejenigen, die nicht vernichtet wurden, dienen als Sklaven bei den Zauberern, die nur ganz offen leben. Es gibt verzweifelte kleine Siedlungen im hohen Norden, aber sie werden von Wehrwölfen, wilden Drachen, Vampiren und Riesen ständig bedroht. Voldemort besitzt ungeheuer viel Macht, keiner kann gegen ihn ankommen. Er hat seine Schwachpunkte, aber er schützt sie zu stark, als man sie irgendwie nutzen könnte." Ich dachte an die vielen Opfer, die gemacht wurden, um überhaupt zu wissen, dass der Dunkle Lord Schwächen hat. Ich atmete durch und erzählte weiter.

„Ich lebte sehr lange in dieser Welt ohne zu ahnen, dass es mal anders war. Meine Familie war reinblutig, seit einer wirklich, wirklich langen Zeit. Alle meine Freunde waren reinblutig…. Die Welt um mich herum war heil und schön. Wir waren nicht sonderlich reich, aber Geldsorgen hatten wir auch nicht. Ich konnte mir in der vierten Klasse das letzte Model des Feuerblitzes leisten und ich hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie und warum alles so war, wie es war. Wir hatten drei Muggel, als Bedienstete. Sie lebten im gleichen Haus wie wir und aßen mit uns am gleichen Tisch, nie kam mir in den Sinn, dass es irgendwo anders sein könnte."

Ich war wieder dort. In meiner heilen Welt, die mir jetzt so unwirklich vorkam.

„Mit elf kam ich auf eine gute Schule, ich spielte Quidditch als Jäger und war drei Jahre lang Vertrauensschüler. Und dann kam das, was mein Leben so grundlegend veränderte. Es war an dem Tag, an dem ich meinen Abschluss machte. Im Haus war es laut und eng, ich mag solche Gesellschaften nicht, daher zog ich mich zurück, zum einzigen Ort, wo es ruhig war – in den Keller. Es war groß und diente, als Abstellkammer für alles Mögliche. Ich stöberte in den alten Sachen und fand eine Nische in der Wand, in der ich mich niederließ. Etwas an der Wand erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit und ich sah sie genauer an. Es waren Schriftzeichen, die mir irgendwie bekannt vorkamen. Ich brauchte eine Weile, um sie zu entziffern, es waren einige Zeilen in der alten Sprache der Muggel verfasst", ich fing Hermines erstaunten Blick auf.

„Die Mugel haben in meiner Zeit das Lesen und Schreiben längst verlernt. Ihre Sprache wird in den Schulen als Sonderkurs von sieben Lehrstunden unterrichtet. Es diente eher dem Zeitvertrieb, als Wissenserweiterung. Ich versuchte diese Zeilen zu lesen, und da gab die Wand einfach nach und ich fiel kopfüber in einen dunklen staubigen Raum. Ich beschwor Licht und sah mich um. Der Raum war voller Regale und Bücher. Die Bücher lagen überall im Raum, auf den Tischen, Stühlen, auf dem Boden… aber sie schienen dort abgelegt worden zu sein, einige waren sogar aufgeschlagen." Ich konnte fast den Staub wieder riechen und die Buchregale vor mir sehen.

„Oben tobte immer noch die Party, also schnappte ich mir ein Buch und fing an zu lesen…. Es war ein Tagebuch… viele der Bücher stellten sich als Tagebücher heraus. Das, was ich gelesen habe, erschütterte mich. Warf mich aus meiner gewohnten Bahn. Und dann kam alles viel schlimmer…. Meine Eltern standen auf einmal vor mir. Ihr müsst verstehen, das, was ich in den Händen hielt, … Ketzerei war. Verrat. Es glich einem Todesurteil. Und die beiden standen da und lächelten mich an….. Mir wurde die ganze Wahrheit offenbart. Der Widerstand, der gegen Voldemort arbeitet, meine Familie, die seit Jahrhunderten zu diesem Widerstand gehört. Mein Leben veränderte sich. Meine Eltern sagten mir, dass es an mir liegt, ob und wie ich dabei mitmache. Würde ich mich dagegen entscheiden, würde mein Gedächtnis verändert und mein Leben würde so weitergehen, wie ich es kenne. Wenn ich mitmachen würde, dann müsste ich einen Test durchstehen…" Die Stille im Raum war gespenstisch. Keiner sagte etwas, keiner bewegte sich.

„Ich habe nachgedacht und mich für den Test entschieden. Und wieder eröffnete sich mir eine neue Welt. Fast alle Leute, die wir kannten gehörten zum Widerstand. Sie alle waren völlig aus den Häuschen über meinen Fund. In dem Raum fanden wir irgendwann auch die Bücher, in denen über euch erzählt wurde, über Harry und der Prophezeiung. Wir haben nicht gewusst, dass Harry wirklich existierte, es gab Geschichten und Gerüchte aber nichts, was wirklich handfest wäre."

Ich schwieg, weil ich einfach von meinen Erinnerungen überwältigt wurde.

„Und was ist jetzt mit unserer Frage?", hackte Harry nach.

„Er ist geflohen. Dahin, wo mal ihn nur schwer finden wird. In die Zukunft."

„Warum Zukunft? Warum nicht Vergangenheit?", fragte Ginny. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das weiß ich nicht." Die Frage habe ich mir oft gestellt. Harry schloss die Augen. Ich fühlte förmlich, wie er begriff, was diese Tatsache für ihn bedeutete.

„Wie viele Jahre?", fragte Harry. Ich schwieg.

„James?" Verdammt! Er hörte sich genauso wie mein Vater an!

„Viele", gab ich auf. „Sehr viele. Ihr alle werdet seinen Aufstieg nicht mehr erleben, auch eure Kinder nicht und auch eure Enkelkinder nicht. Ihr alle werdet ein gutes Leben führen. Das Ministerium wird es irgendwie schaffen die Muggel wieder die ganze Geschichte vergessen zu lassen. Das Leben wird weitergehen, bis… bis er genug Macht angesammelt hat und mit einem Knall an die Macht kommt."

„Und das bedeutet?", fragte George. Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt ernst.

„Das bedeutet, dass wir uns entscheiden sollen. Entweder wir lassen Voldemoert dort, wo er ist und leben ein tolles, sorgenfreies Leben…." sagte Draco.

„….oder ich reise in die Zukunft, töte ihn und alles verändere…. Wer weißt, was es für uns bedeuten wird. Und außerdem werde ich vermutlich in der Zukunft bleiben müssen, denn soweit ich es verstanden habe, kann man nicht einfach hin und her in der Zeit reisen", ergänzte Harry.

„Das ist nicht das Problem, das Problem ist der Zeitumkehrer", begann ich. „Ich habe nur ein Exemplar. In dieser Zeit gibt es auch keine anderen mehr, weil sie bei eurem Ausflug in das Ministerium zerstört wurden. Harry kann diesen hier benutzen, aber es wird nur noch eine so lange Reise überstehen. Es ist als nur ein Fahrschein in eine Richtung." Harry sollte sich erst entscheiden, bevor er von meinen Vorbereitungen erfährt.

„Ich brauche Zeit", sagte Harry. Es klang ja fast absurd. Zeit hatte er genug. Er konnte noch Jahre warten, bevor er die Entscheidung traf. Jahre, in denen er eine Familie gründen und glücklich sein konnte.

Nun war es Harry, der durch den Raum tigerte. Er kämpfte mit seinen eigenen Dämonen, begriff ich. Diese Dämonen kannte ich nur zu gut. Mein schlimmster Dämon hatte Bobbys Gesicht und versprach mir meine eigene Familie. Harry blieb stehen und schaute zu mir.

„ _Wenn_ ich gehen würde… was wird auf den anderen?" Er hatte sich entschieden! Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Das kann keiner vorhersagen." Die gleiche Frage quellte auch mich. Was war mit Bobby und den anderen passiert? Wie lebte meine Familie, mein Sohn ohne mich?

„Was hattest du da von deinen Vorbereitungen gesagt", fragte Harry und vermied es, Ginny und den anderen in die Augen zu sehen.

Merlin sein Dank! Das war es, worauf ich wartete! Harrys Entscheidung musste von ihm selbst getroffen werden, ohne irgendwelche Einflüsse.

„Heißt es, du willst Voldemort folgen?"

„Ja." Ich nickte erleichtert.

„Die Reise hierher konnte nicht auf einmal erledigt werden. Ich musste einen „Zwischenstopp" einlegen. Es war die Zeit in der Voldemort wieder zu Macht kam, ich hatte Möglichkeit mich umzuhören und mir wurde so einiges klar, auf jeden Fall, weiß ich wann Voldemort in der Zukunft auftauchen wird und wo er zu finden sein wird."

"Das wird also kein Problem sein. Was ist denn mit dem Rückweg

„Das war ein Problem", gab ich zu, „die Zeitumkehrer sind nicht für solche Reisen gedacht, mit einem Spruch, kann man so zu sagen „nachhelfen", aber trotzdem wird er nicht lange halten. Der Zeitumkeherer, denn ich besitze, wird nur noch eine Reise aushalten und wird dann nicht mehr zu gebrauchen sein. Und ich weiß auch, dass Voldemort sein Exemplar zerstört hatte."

„Heißt das, dass Harry dortbleiben wird?", fragte Ginny und sah sich fragend um. „Heißt das, dass auch wenn er siegen wird, wird er dort ganz allein bleiben wird?"

Ich lächelte.

„Nein. Wie gesagt, ich habe vorgesorgt. Ich habe einen weiteren Zeitumkehrer in Auftrag gegeben. Es wird in etwa 90 Jahren fertig sein. Dann wird es an einem Ort abgelegt, wo Harry es zur gegebenen Zeit hohlen kann und in diese Zeit zurückkehren wird."

„Aber, was wenn es nicht fertig wird? Wer macht es eigentlich? Können wir ihm vertrauen?"

Ich konnte nicht anders als wieder zu grinsen.

„Dieser jemand wird Neviell Longobottom sein, der sich in den nächsten Jahren zu einem großen Zauberer entwickelt wird."

„Neviell Longobottom?!", fragte Draco, „bist du sicher? Neviell Longobottom?"

„Ja. Neviell, Neviell Longobottom. In etwa drei Jahren wird sich herausstellen, dass Neviell große Fähigkeiten hat und nicht nur in Kräuterkunde, wo er übrigens, einige ganz erstaunliche Erfolge erzielen wird. Er wird ein sehr großer Zauberer."

"Aber keiner von euch darf jemals mit ihm darüber reden! Niemals unter keinen Umständen! Ich wiederhole unter, wirklich, keinen Umständen. Sonst können wir alles gleich vergessen!" Ich hoffte, sie würden auf meine Wahrung hören.

Während Harry sich umzog und von seinen Lieben verabschiedete, bereitete ich den Raum ein wenig vor. Soweit es mir möglich war, gestaltete ich den Raum in dem ich Aro und Karen kennenlernte. In meinem Inneren herrschte merkwürdige Leere. Ich fühlte, wir die Zeit auf mir lastete, wie sie sich an mich heran schlich. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn Harry aufbrach? Würde ich einfach hier bleiben? Würde ich wieder dort landen, wo alles angefangen hatte? In dem Keller meiner Eltern? Aber ohne Voldemort hätte es ihn nie gegeben! Wie im Traum gab ich Harry letzte Anweisungen, dann reichte Hermine ihm den Spruch und Draco hängte ihm eine Kette um den Hals. Dann löste sich die Welt um mich herum einfach auf.


	19. Eine neue Zeit

**Kapitel 21**  
 **Eine neue Zukunft**

Etwas traf mich im Gesicht. Es tat weh, verdammt nochmal! Das dumpfe Brummen trug auch nicht gerade zu meinem Wohlbefinden bei.

„… schwöre ich dir, dass ich dir noch eine scheuere, wenn du nicht aufwachst!" Bobby?! Mühevoll machte ich die Augen auf. Sie saß mit der erhobenen rechten Hand neben mir. Der Ärmel ihres Umhangs war runtergerutscht, also konnte ich die Zahl Acht sehen, die auf ihrem Handgelenk eintätowiert war.

„Bobby?", krächzte ich. „Du hast mich geschlagen."

„Das werde ich gern wieder tun, wenn du mich noch einmal so erschreckst!" Ich lag auf dem Boden eines großen Zimmers. Über mir schwebte mitten in der Luft ein Kronleuchter mit elektrischen Glühbirnen. In meinem Kopf herrschte reges Durcheinander.

„Wo ist Voldemort, Bobby?" Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken und sah mich besorgt an.

„Seit Jahrhunderten tot. Warum fragst du?" Vor Erleichterung hätte ich fast weinen können. Es hatte funktioniert! Aber wenn….

„Wie haben wir uns kennen gelernt?"

„Lex, du machst mir Angst", meinte sie und schaute mich besorgt an. Lex? Seit wann nannte man mich Lex? Bobby half mir mich aufzusetzen und ich lehnte mich an einen Tisch. Nun konnte ich das Zimmer sehen, in dem ich mich befand. Bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten, war das hier das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters. Die gleichen Bücherregale, die gleichen Vorhänge. Der Teppich war anders und der Wappen über der Tür hatte sich ein wenig geändert. Ich stöhnte leise, als mein Verstand versuchte neue und alte Erinnerungen zu vereinbaren. Erinnerungen. Richtig! Hecktisch suchte ich in dem vertrauten und doch so fremden Raum nach dem kleinen Labor, das in einem der Wandpaneelen untergebracht war. Nach wenigen Sekunden fand ich das, was ich suchte. Meine Hände gehorchten mir nicht, also gelang es mit erst beim dritten Versuch ein kleines Fläschchen in meine Hand zu rufen. Bobby saß die ganze Zeit daneben und beobachtete mich mit wachsender Sorge.

„Velamen", flüsterte ich und sammelte alle Erinnerungen an die Zeit vor meiner Abreise in die Vergangenheit. Bobbys Blick wurde neugierig.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein altes Leben", antwortete ich ausweichend. Jetzt fiel mein Blick auf mein eigenes Handgelenk und ich sah dort ebenfalls eine Acht. Nein, es war Unendlichkeit, begriff ich. Es war Bobbys Idee….

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Fantana stürmte ins Zimmer. Sie trug ein unanständig knappes Kleid und war barfuß.

„Uch! Verzeihung!", grinste sie ohne eine Spur von Bedauern. „Störe ich?" Sie lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

„Hohle die anderen lieber hierher", bat Bobby und schlagartig wurde Fantana ernst. Einen Augenblick später füllte sich das Zimmer mit meiner Familie und Freunden. Der Chaos in meinem Kopf wurde immer schlimmer. Zwei Leben! Zwei Geschichten, die erschreckender Weise nicht sonderlich voneinander abwichen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte meine Mutter, die als letzte in den Raum kam und die Tür hinter sich schoss.

„Lex sprich von Voldemort", antwortete Bobby an meiner Stelle. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf mich.

„Ist er nicht tot? Oder hat das Monster die Möglichkeit gefunden seinen geliebten Meister doch noch aus dem Reich der Toten zu holen?", fragte Jack finster.

Monster? Monster? Richtig Klark Bernard Monser! Der Gründer der Schwarzen Bewegung. Ein Mann der seit drei Jahrhunderten ein unseliges Leben führt, ein Mann der …. Mir wurde übel.

„Was haben wir getan!", stöhnte ich. Wir hatten ein Monster vernichtet und ein noch weitaus schlimmeres geschaffen!

„Kann mir einer erklären, was hier los ist?", wollte mein Vater wissen. „Lex, was ist passiert?!"

Ich erzählte es. Langsam, um die Erinnerungen nicht zu vermischen und um die alten Erinnerungen nicht endgültig zu verscheuchen. Schließlich hielt ich das Fläschchen mit den Erinnerungen in die Höhe.

„Holly?", fragte mein Vater und das Fläschchen flog aus meiner Hand in die meiner Schwester.

„Nein", protestierte ich schwach. „Das sind keine schönen Erinnerungen!"

„Wir sind alle groß genug, um ein paar Schauerbilder mehr zu vertragen", versicherte mir Holly und schnipste gegen die Flasche. Meine Erinnerungen an ein Leben, dass es gar nicht gab, fluteten das Zimmer. Schweigend saßen alle da, während die Bilder vorbeizogen. Als die Szene kam, in der ich Bobby meine Liebe gestand, griff sie meine Hand so fest, dass es wehtat.

Die anderen schauten betreten zur Seite. Und in meinem Kopf sah ich eine ganz ähnliche Szene nur, dass sie nicht in der Abgeschiedenheit meines Zimmerst stattfand, sondern in einer der Versammlungen des Untergrunds. Es war enttäuschend und faszinierend zur gleich, wie ähnlich sich alles entwickelt hatte. Ein Monster hat das andere ersetzt doch im Grunde…. Nein.

Es hatte ich einiges verändert. Es hat eine Zeit gegeben, in der zwei Welten – die menschliche und die magische – zur einer verschmolzen waren. Fast zwei Jahrhunderte produktiver Zusammenarbeit und gegenseitigen Respekts. Bis… Bis ein Junge namens Klark Bernard Monser die Welt erblickte. Reiche Eltern – beide nicht magisch begabt – konnten ihrem Kind alles geben, außer Liebe, Aufmerksamkeit und Akzeptanz. Ein magisch begabtes Kind war eine Schande für sie…. Also machte sich das Kind auf die Suche nach Anerkennung und fand sie in den uralten Geschichten von einem anderen Jungen, den auch niemand geliebt hatte und der die ganze Welt gezwungen hatte ihn zu fürchten.

Monser kam vor 238 Jahren an die Macht in dem er den damaligen Regierungschef tötete und einen Krieg in Gang setzte, der in sieben Monaten fast neun Millionen Menschen – Magier und Muggel – das Leben kostete. Die Gesellschaft, die bisher in Frieden gelebt hatte, zerbrach wieder und die magische und nicht magische Welten standen sich wieder gegenüber. Kein Krieg, wie ich ihn aus der Geschichte meiner alten Welt kannte – es war viel, viel schlimmer. Magisch verstärkte Atomwaffen und genetisch verbesserte Kampfdachen. Wissenschaftlich erforschte Magie. Magisch inspirierte Wissenschaft. Alles mit dem Ziel so viel Schaden zuzufügen, wie nur möglich ich. Nach zehn Jahren hatten beide Seiten viel zu hohe Verluste getragen, um noch weiter zu kämpfen. Die Welten trennten sich wieder. Viel zu spät. Monser hatten alle Ebenen der macht infiltriert und überall seine Leute platziert. Einige Jahre regierte er versteckt, aus dem Hintergrund. An einem kalten Novembermorgen vor 204 Jahren zwang er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Welt auf sich, in dem er 22 Menschen – Muggel und Magier – hinrichtete. Unter ihnen waren zwölf hohe Politiker aus der ganzen Welt – allesamt Muggel, die Direktoren der drei größten magischen Schulen, die Verleger der vier größten Zeitungen – magischer und nicht magischer Welt, sowie drei Ministeriumsbeamten, die sich besonders aktiv für die Vereinigung beider Welten engagierten.

„Hier sieht Ihr Eure Vergangenheit niederliegen", verkündete der Mann, als er auf die Toten deutete. „Ich bin Eure Gegenwart." Und um allen zu verdeutlichen, dass wir ohne ihn auch keine Zukunft hatten, richtete er ein jahrspäter auch die Kinder der 22 Männer und Frauen.

Ich hatte eine grauenvolle Zukunft heraufbeschworen! Von dieser Erkenntnis fast erdrückt, brach ich das zweite Mal an diesem Abend zusammen.

Später saß ich in meinem alten Zimmer, auf dem Sessel neben dem Fenster. Bobby saß auf dem Bett daneben. Ich erinnerte mich jetzt an alles. An beide Leben. In diesem Leben feierten Bobby und ich unsere Verlobung. Wir zogen uns in das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters zurück und gaben uns unser eigenes Versprechen. Ich fuhr mit dem Daumen über das Symbol der Unendlichkeit, dass Bobby und mich nun verband. Ich war genau in dem Augenblick umgekippt, als meine Verlobte mir das Zeichen angebracht hatte.

„Diese andere Bobby…. Hast du sie geliebt?" Ich sah meine Verlobte Stirnrunzelnd an.

„Das war im Grunde genommen…"

„Hast du sie geliebt?!"

„Mehr als mein Leben", gestand ich. In der abendlichen Dunkelheit konnte ich ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber ich sah, dass sie langsam nickte, als würde sie ihren eignen Gedanken zustimmen.

„Bobby…."

„Sie hat dich sicher auch geliebt. So wie ich dich liebe", meinte sie leise und wie ein Schatten huschte sie zu mir.

„Was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte sie.

„Meinen Fehler korrigieren", stellte ich entschlossen fest. Bobby sah mich misstrauisch an.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich habe da eine Idee", meinte ich ausweichend. Ich hoffte, dass diese Idee nicht zu einer schlimmeren Katastrophe führte.


	20. Möglichkeiten aufzeigen

**Kapitel 22**

 **Möglichkeiten aufzeigen**

Mit der Zeit vielen mir immer mehr Unterschiede zwischen Lex und James auf. Mein „neues" und mein „altes" Ich waren viel unterschiedlicher als ich zuerst angenommen hatte. Lex war… aggressiver, weniger naiv und vor allem viel belesener. In meinem „alten" Leben hatte ich nicht gern gelernt. Das Wissen, das mir „zugeflogen" kam, reichte mir aus. Lex dagegen … In meinem „neuen" Leben hatte ich als Kind wenig Freunde gehabt, das trieb mich in die Familienbibliothek und näher zur Holly. Ihr Talent für Zaubersprüche blieb auch in diesem Leben pures Gold wert und dieses Mal konnte ich fast mit ihr mithalten. Klar musste ich hart arbeiten, Hollys „Leichtigkeit" des Zauberspruchwebens war mir nach wie vor verschlossen. Allerdings konnte ich mit Trotz und Sturheit die Projekte verfolgen, die für Holly zu „schwerfällig" waren. Eins dieser Projekte begann ich noch während meiner Ausbildung bei dem Orden zu entwickeln. Inspiriert wurde es durch das Buch der Möglichkeiten, über das es immer eine Menge Gerüchte und Geschichten gab. In Hogwarts war ich – wie fast alle in meiner Familie – in Ravenclaw gelandet, wo ich auch Jack Bell kennenlernte. Zusammen mit ihm und Fantana Lovegod – überraschenderweise eine Slytherin – hatten wir versucht ein eignes Buch der Möglichkeiten zu erschaffen. All unsere Versuche endeten damals mehr als kläglich. Nachdem wir uns alle im Untergrund wiedergefunden hatten und Bobby – die eine „private Ausbildung" genossen hatte – uns mit ein paar neuen Ideen und Fähigkeiten bereichert hatte… gelang uns immer noch nicht etwas hervorzubringen. Doch als Nebeneffekt schafften wir es ein Zauber zu entwickeln, der beliebige Träume erschaffen ließ.

„Du willst dem Monster ein eignes Buch der Möglichkeiten geben?", fragte mein Vater entsetzt. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ich will ihm doch nicht das Buch geben, sondern ihn glauben lassen, dass er das Buch hat", berichtigte ich ihn.

„Wie und wozu?", fragte Rigo. „Vor allem wie?"

Ich reichte ihm ein schlichtes in festes Papier gebundenes Buch. Er nahm es in die Hand und fiel in den Schlaf. Augenblicklich waren auf mich einige Zauberstäbe gerichtet. Noch bevor ich mich gezwungen sah eine Erklärung abzugeben, wachte Rigo fluchend auf.

„Verdammt! Verdammt, Lex! Das ist sowohl widerlich, als auch genial." Er schüttelte sich. „Vor allem widerlich."

„Was war das?", wollte mein Vater wissen.

„Mein Leben", meinte Rigo seufzend. „Genauer gesagt ein Teil davon." Er sah mich neugierig an. „Was wäre passiert, wenn ich mich gegen den Test entschieden hätte?"

„Es hätte dich irgendwo, irgendwann eingeholt", erklärte ich. „In irgendeiner Form hättest du diesen Test machen müssen. Für eine oder die andere Seite und …" Er winkte ab.

„Ich verstehe. Was ist, wenn ich den Test für „unsere Seite" nicht bestanden hätte?" Ich sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Dann wärst du jetzt tot." Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum. Jemand zog wieder seinen Zauberstab, doch Rigo nickte nur.

„Ein ultimativer Test, nicht wahr?", fragte er langsam.

„Wenn ich keine Erklärung erhalte, werde ich ungemütlich!", versprach mein Vater.

„Ich weiß nicht, was genau die anderen sehen", antwortete Bobby, bevor ich es tun konnte. „Bei mir war es jedes Mal eine etwas andere Geschichte."

Bobby hatte das Buch vier Mal ausprobiert und jedes Mal starb ich tausend Tode bevor sie fluchend, weinend, oder schreiend aufwachte. Bei meinen vielen Eigenversuchen erging es ihr vermutlich nicht besser.

„Es ist immer anders, aber irgendwie kommt es über kurz oder lang dazu, dass ich zu der Prüfung komme, die wir alle hier abgelegt hatten, nachdem uns die Wahrheit über den Untergrund eröffnet wurde."

Es herrschte Schweigen, während die anderen das Gesagte verarbeiteten. Dass, was ich vorschlug war eine gewaltige Aufgabe. Eine Aufgabe, die ein Leben fordern wird…

„Kann man es irgendwie austricksen?", fragte Evan Elmos, einer unseren Männern im Inneren Kreis des Monsters.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, doch es war Holly, die antwortete.

„Es ist ein ne Version der Freund-Feind-Erkennung", meinte sie Gedankenverloren, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab über dem Buch immer wieder komplizierte Muster zeichnete. „Entweder erkennt der Zauber dich als Freund – aufgrund deiner Gesinnung oder es, dann wachst du auf…"

„Oder es erkennt dich als Feind und tötet dich", ergänzte Bobby.

„Spielt es eine Rolle, wer den Zauber ausführt?", fragte Evan. „Was wird passieren, wen des dem Monster in die Hände fällt?"

„Es ist mein Zauber", meinte ich ohne eine Spur von Verlegenheit. „Es macht das, was ich will, ganz gleich, wer es ausführt."

„Du bist also das Etalon?", wollte Evan wissen. „Du bestimmst, wer Freund und wer Feind ist?" Er klang vorwurfsvoll, fast angriffslustig.

„Nicht ich allein. Zusammen mit mir haben Jack, Fantana und Bobby an dem Zauber gearbeitet. Auch ihre ….Hmmm. Ihre Einstellungen und Gesinnung wurden eingearbeitet."

„Warum ausgerechnet sie?" Wieder Evan. Dieses Mal offensichtlich beleidigt.

„Weil ich ihnen mein Leben und meine Seele anvertrauen kann", antwortete ich ehrlich. „Aus dem gleichen Grund würde ich darum bitten meine Eltern, Holly und die Malfoys mir zu helfen den Zauber zu vervollständigen."

Eher Evan dieses Mal sprechen konnte, hielt ihn Bobby auf.

„Je mehr Personen an dem Zauber mitwirken, desto ungenauer wird es. Jeder kann zu einer Schwachstelle werden. Ich weiß, warum ich hier mitmache und warum ich eher sterben würde, als dem Monster irgendwie in die Hände zu spielen und ich…", sie sah mich durchdringend an.

„…ich würde den Menschen, denn ich über alles liebe lieber tot sehen, bevor man ihn zerbrechen oder gegen mich nutzen kann." Ich hob ihre Hand und küsste das Zeichen der Unendlichkeit, das uns verband." Meine Mutter erbleichte, als sie begriff was das Zeichen bedeutete, Holly schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

„Es darf keine Hintertür geben", meinte ich mit Nachdruck. „Niemanden der unter Druck nachgeben wird. Niemanden der nur für sich kämpft. Niemanden, der Ruhm und Ehre erwartet. Niemanden, der verraten wird, um einen geliebten Menschen zu retten."

„Das ist grausam", flüsterte jemand im Hintergrund. „Grausam…"

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit", meinte mein Vater und griff nach dem Buch.

Kein Wunder, dass diese Idee niemanden im meinem „alten" Leben in den Sinn kam. Es war zu verkopft, wie Evan es ausdrückte. Es war Magie, wie Muggel sie vorstellten, Magie wie Muggel sie haben wollten. Ein Mittel zum Zweck. Eine eindeutige Problemlösung. Es war sehr durch die Kunst der Muggel inspiriert. Durch alte Filme und noch ältere Geschichten. Durch Psychologie und Philosophie. All diese Dinge waren in meiner „alten" Welt längst verloren gegangen. Diese Welt bewahrte sie noch in Erinnerung.

Wir begannen mit dem Untergrund. Mit unseren Freunden und Familien. Jeder der älter als elf war, musste durch den Test. Es war … erschreckend. Es gab sieben Tote. Vier Männer und drei Frauen, die dem Test nicht bestanden haben. Nachdem meine Eltern, Holly und die Malfoys ihren Beitrag zu dem Zauber geleistet haben, wurden wir alle erneut geprüft. Dieses Mal haben wir alle bestanden.

Es war an der Zeit den Zauber unter die Leute zu bringen. Es war auch an der Zeit zu erklären, wie es geschehen sollte.

„Du willst es überall gleichzeitig einsetzen?", fragte meine Mutter entsetzt. „Wie?"

„Wie einen Virus", erklärte ich. „Es wird sich von einem zum anderen Verbreiten, es wird überall sein. Auf der Kleidung und den Büchern, auf Geldstücken und Zauberstäben, es wird in den Lebensmitteln und im Wasser sein."

„Du bist wahnsinnig", flüsterte Evan. „Wahnsinnig."

„Aber wie soll das möglich sein?" Die Stimme meiner Mutter zitterte. Ich blickte zur Bobby, die leicht nickte.

„Wir verwenden einen doppelten Infernalzauber als Träger", antwortete ich und eine Sekunde später redeten alle gleichzeitig.

„Verrückt!

„Selbstmord…"

„Idioten…."

„… muss einen anderen Weg geben…."

Alle verstummten, als meine Mutter ihren Zauberstab hob, und "Silentio!" rief.

„Wer? Wer soll das machen, Lex?" In ihren Augen sah ich, dass sie die Antwort kannte, dass sie bereit war die schlimmste aller Antworten zu hören.

„Bobby und ich machen es selbst", flüsterte ich und zog meine Verlobte zu mir. Sie war völlig ruhig und gefasst. Sie hatte keine Sekunde lang darüber nachgedacht, bevor sie meine Entscheidung akzeptierte. Der Rest meiner Familie und meiner Freunde sah es anders.

„Warum ausgerechnet du?", fragte Rigo. „Warum nicht einer von uns?"

„Einer reicht nicht aus", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. „es muss sich schnell und weit verbreiten. „Außerdem sind wir die einzigen, die so sehr mit dem Zauber vertraut sind."

„Was ist mit uns?", wollte Fantana wissen. Sie hielt Jacks Hand so fest, dass ihre Knöcheln ganz weiß wurden.

„Kommt nicht in Frage!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir können für uns selbst entscheiden", fauchte sie mich wütend an.

„Aber nicht für das Baby", erwiderte Bobby und Fantana ließ den Blick betreten sinken.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Jack. „Wir selbst wissen es erst seit ein paar Tagen."

„Sie hält die Hand ständig vor ihrem Bauch", meinte Bobby mit einem Lächeln und sie grinst immer wieder so dämlich…"

„Aber ich kann das tun", meinte Holly entschieden. „Ich erwarte kein Baby und ich kenne mich mit dem Zauber gut genug aus." Sie blickte zu unserer Überraschung zur Evan.

„Machst du mit?" Der Mann lächelte.

„Ist das dien Art mich deiner Familie vorzustellen?" Holly lächelte.

„Vielleicht." Wir alle starrten die beiden überrascht an.

„Was ist?" hackte Holly nach ohne auf uns zu achten.

„Du schlägst vor, dass ich alles aufgeben soll, um mit dir in einer riesigen Feuersäule zu vergehen?" Sie schaute ihn abwartend an, er erhob sich und schloss sie in die Arme.

„Sicher doch", hauchte er.

„Holly, das ist …", begann ich, doch sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Bobby.

„Auch sie hält immer ihre Hand vor dem Bauch", meinte sie. Ich blickte zur meiner Verlobten, die langsam erbleichte und aus dem Raum rannte. Ich rannte fluchend hinter her.

Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten, bis Bobby mich endlich ins Badezimmer ließ. Sie selbst das auf dem Boden und weinte. Langsam ließ ich mich neben ihr nieder. Sie schaute mich an und ich wusste, dass Holly recht hatte. Dann fiel mir eine andere Bobby ein. Eine Bobby, die ich in einer leeren Schule außerhalb jeder Zeit traf.

„Rote Haare", flüsterte ich. Fragend sah mich Bobby an. „Er wird rote Haare haben", meinte ich. Sie kuschelte sich an mich ran und….

Der Zauber traf uns wie eine heiße, blendend helle Welle und riss uns in den Schlaf.


	21. Epiog

**Epilog**

Es war nicht wie im Märchen. Nicht alle Probleme und Sorgen waren einfach weg. Ganz im Gegenteil es gab eine Menge neue Probleme und doppelt so viele neue Sorgen. Die Welten waren zusammengebrochen, fast die Hälfte aller Menschen haben den Test nicht bestanden… Ganze Dörfer und Städte waren plötzlich fast leer. die, die den Test bestanden hatten, begriffen zwar, was passieret war, aber sie hatten immer noch Angst. Angst, dass alles, ein Trick war. Angst, dass jemand anderer jetzt die macht ergreifen wird. Angst, dass der Schrecken weitergehen würde.

Es dauerte Jahre, bis die Verbleibenden sich wieder zu einer Einheit schlossen. Bis gegenseitige Ängste und Vorwürfe uns nicht mehr im Weg standen. Bis wir alle bereit waren miteinander und nicht nebeneinander zu leben. Doch irgendwann… irgendwann hatten wir es geschafft.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wo ich landen würde", meinte meine Tochter Holly, an ihren älteren Bruder gewandt. Dieser trug stolz eine Slytherinrobe und schaute amüsiert zu, wie seine Schwester versuchte ihrer Aufregung Herr zu werden.

„Evan war in Gryffindor", überlegte sie laut. „Delon ist nicht in Hogwarts gewesen, Will ist in Hufflepuff, du in Slytherin…." Die Kleine seufzte bekümmert. Bobby umarmte sie.

„Lass dem Hut einfach entscheiden", riet sie ihr. „Will und James werden auf jeden Fall auf dich aufpassen und wir werden dich immer noch genau so lieben." Sie nickte und machte sich auf die Suche nach William.

James strich seine Robe glatt und blickte leicht verlegen zu uns.

„Wir werden ein Auge auf sie haben", versprach er. Er beugte sich vor und gab seiner Mutter einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wir sehen uns zur dem Winterfest", meinte er leise. „Hab dich lieb, Mum." Nachdem er auch mich umarmt hatte, lief er los um seine Geschwister zu suchen.

„Ich wette sie landet in Ravenclaw", prophezeite Bobby. „Damit haben wir das Quartett voll." Ich suchte in der Menge die roten Haarschöpfe der Zwillinge. Will und James ähnelten einander wie zwei Wassertropfen und doch war Will ein Slytherin geworden und James ein Hufflepuff. Was nichts an ihrem Zusammenhalt änderte. Sie waren immer noch unzertrennlich und ein Quell für Streiche und Schwierigkeiten aller Art. Evan – unser Älteste hatte vor zwei Jahren seinen Abschluss gemacht und half mir nun mit den Drachen. Delon wurde fast ohne Magie geboren und war glaube ich, ziemlich froh nicht nach Hogwarts gehen zu müssen, denn sein Herz schlug von klein auf für die Sterne. Er bereitete sich derzeit für die nächste Weltraummission vor. Er war ein Spezialist für Hybridtechnik geworden und entwarf und bediente die Technik, die magische und nicht magische Komponenten vereinigte.

„Seid ihr froh, die Kinder endlich loszuwerden?", fragte Fantana, die zusammen mit Jack das Gleis betrat. Ihr jüngster Sohn Harry grüßte uns hastig und verschwand gleich in der Menge. Seine Gryffindoruniform flatterte hinter ihm her.

„Nein, nicht im Augenblick", gestand Bobby. „Ich vermisse sie jetzt schon."

„Das legt sich wieder", versprach Fantana. „Spätestens, wenn du in ein paar Tagen einen Heuler aus der Schule bekommst." Fast gleichzeitig verzogen wir das Gesicht. Das einzige Kind, wegen dem wir keine Heuler bekamen war Delon und das aus dem Grund, dass er erst gar nicht in Hogwarts war. Wir sahen zu, wie Harry Will, James und Holly fand.

„Die grüßen sich ja so, als hätten sie nicht gas ganze Sommer zusammen verbracht", murrte Jack. „Apropos Sommer, wo sind die Malfoys?" Die vier betraten einige Augenblicke später das Gleis. Zwei Leibwächter betraten zusammen mit ihnen die Plattform. Das Erscheinen des Zaubereiministers blieb allerdings fast unbemerkt. Fiona und Hellen grüßten uns artig, verabschiedeten sich von uns und gesellten sich zu der lauten Menge ihrer Freunde. Beide waren zwar in Slytherin, aber sie hatten genau wie Will keine Probleme damit sich mit den anderen abzugeben. Bryan – der älteste Sohn der Malfoys arbeitete übrigens ebenfalls bei mir und war einer der besten Trainer, die ich je gesehen hatte.

Geduldig warteten wir bis das Gleis sich leerte und der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte. Es war groß, laut und völlig antiquiert, aber es war und blieb die einzige Art Hogwarts zu erreichen. Vieles in Hogwarts blieb gleich, die Häuser führten immer noch interne Kämpfe gegen einander und gegen die Gerüchte, die seit Jahrhunderten an ihnen klebten. Es war beruhigend, dass es etwas gab, was sich nicht veränderte.

„In einer Stunde bei uns?", fragte Rigo. „Ich habe alle Termine für heute abgesagt."

„Delon wollte auch vorbeikommen, er will unbedingt etwas mit Karen besprechen", meinte Bobby vieldeutig. Tonia lachte.

„Die beiden denken immer noch, dass wir blind sind", meinte sie.

„Lass sie doch im dem Glauben", meinte Fantana. „Wir tun ja auch so als würden wir nicht merken, wie Teo und Hellen sich anschauen."

Wir schauten zu, wie der Zug hinter der Kurve verschwand, dann verließen wir alle zusammen den Bahnhof. Bobby drückte sich an mich. Ich war von meinen besten Freunden umgeben und die Welt um mich herum hatte zwar Probleme aber keinen Schatten, der drohend über ihr hing.


End file.
